Wanted: Perfect Boyfriend
by anon08
Summary: When Niou's pranks goes out of hand, he must do everything to make it up to the victim. But what the victim wants and what Niou thinks she needs are completely different.How can Yagyuu help the situation from getting worse? Niou/OC *on hiatus for editing*
1. plastic spiders are bad for your health

PLASTIC SPIDERS ARE BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH

In every school there would always be that one student who would always cause trouble. One who would shamelessly pull pranks and still won't get suspended because no one can prove that he was the one behind it. A genius in pranks and one that always makes people smile. You can call him a class clown but in rikkai daigaku fuzoku, they call him The Trickster.

Of course, there would also be that other person who would be responsible for taming the trickster. It was a turn of fate that the two became good friends and it was all thanks to tennis. If it wasn't for the sport, the two would never be put to the same room together without tension. The student council president or as his schoolmates refer to him, The Gentleman, was the one unfortunate enough to hold the responsibility of controlling the school's number one trouble maker. If he cannot stop him, he could only resort to damage control and lessening damage.

But there are also those very rare times where the gentleman would fail. And when the gentleman fails to control the trickster, there's only one thing that happens… big trouble. Just like now.

"Oh shit!" Niou Masaharu cursed, seeing how badly his seemingly small prank ended. "Minami, Minami! Can you hear me? MINAMI!"

Niou threw the books that landed on her body out of the way as fast as he could but there were so many.

"Minami, come on wake up" Niou said in a pleading tone as he got the last books off her. She was still unconscious and bleeding at that.

Niou picked her up and shouted for everyone to get out of the way. He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, thanking kami-sama that he was an athlete. Thankfully, when he arrived, it was one of those very rare moments that the school nurse was present.

"What happened?" the nurse immediately asked as Niou set her down on an empty bed. Niou couldn't answer the nurse because he wasn't sure of what happened either.

…

Niou watched with all the other students as Minami Chikako, one of the school's top students, was brought to an ambulance in a stretcher. Teachers were looking at Niou accusingly. The principal jerked his head to the side, indicating that he should follow. He nodded and followed silently, knowing that this time, he was in big trouble. There was just no way Yagyuu could save him now.

"What exactly happened?" the principal asked with an accusing tone.

Niou sighed and prepared his story "we were in the library and I showed Asami-chan a spider. She shouted and Fuchida got surprised, he stepped back and stepped on Hattori's foot, knocking him to the bookshelf. The bookshelf fell and it landed on vice pres."

Even after saying it, Niou still can't believe that a simple prank like that ended up in a very big mess with someone hurt. He did bigger pranks before and no one got hurt, well maybe except for Sanada and Akaya but that's a different story. He never meant for Minami to be hurt like that. heck, he hardly even knew Minami since she was always that student who paid close attention in class, went home after the teacher said 'dismiss' and went to school very early every day. Niou had no intention on playing a prank on her, well at least not again since the first time he did, Minami merely stared at him and walked on. In short, she was boring.

The principal sighed, seeing the regret on Niou's face. There was no way the trickster planned all of it with such detail. And he was a fair principal and believed in giving students the benefit of the doubt, even if it was Niou involved.

Niou on the other hand, knew the principal wouldnt believe him. he was, after all, the school's troublemaker. detention or cleaning duties wont cut it this time. he'll get suspended especially since it was the vice president he hurt.

"Niou-kun, I've been the principal for ten years and I've known you ever since you sprayed paint on my car on your first year. I've known every single prank you pulled on every student. You're a prankster, not a violent punk who hurts student council members. Don't go giving me that look like I'm judging you, I know you didn't mean it. but still, you're somewhat the cause of this. I just want you to apologize to her for the trouble the accident caused her."

Niou blinked, wondering if he heard the principal correctly. He's off the hook? Just like that?

"All I have to do is apologize?"

"Now, now, don't tell me you don't want to"

"No, no... yeah, I'll apologize." Niou said

"alright then... however, you did hang Kanzaki-sensei's wig on the flagpole, did you not? for that, you get to clean the art room after classes are finished. and do not use Kanzaki-sensei's wig as a rag"

Niou jaw slightly dropped. how on earth did the principal know what he was thinking?

"a-alright" Niou said, slightly pouting

"That's it then, you can go"

"Hai"

…

Minami Chikako had missed school for a whole week. She received a broken leg and a small concussion from when the bookshelf hit her head and crushed her left leg. There was only one things that worried her and that was the hospital bill. A whole week of absence from her job, absence means no money and no money meant she couldn't pay for the hospital bills. What would be worse is…

"we already paid for your hospital bill, no worries" Hiroshi, Chika's childhood friend, informed her.

Chika scowled as she watched Hiroshi peel an apple for her.

"I'll pay you back"

Hiroshi just smiled, not saying anything as he handed Chika Niou's notes.

Chika raised an eyebrow seeing the name on the notebooks "these are…"

"Niou-kun's, since you two are classmates, your lessons are much more similar than the ones I'm taking."

Chika and Hiroshi were childhood friends and they shared quite a few similar traits. They were both top students ever since they entered school. They were both prim and proper and never had they done something that would disappoint their parents. They were both tolerant and had very long patience. They were both skilled and had so many talents. Hiroshi just happened to be leaned more to sports than Chika but nonetheless, they were almost twins. It wasn't also a shock that most of the students in rikkai thought they suited each other. There was even an instance where the students thought they were going out.

It was false of course since Hiroshi can never see Chika as more than a sister and Chika can never see Hiroshi as more than a brother. They respected each other and that was it. Of course their lack of interest with the opposite gender made many people doubtful.

"mother invited you to have dinner with us after you get out of the hospital" he said as Chika scribbled on her own notes

She looked up and sighed "I already owe your family for paying for my hospital bills…"

Hiroshi gave her a semi-stern look "which is why we're expecting you'll be there. Mother loves your company"

Just as it were true that they are alike, it was also a fact that they differ from each other so much. She barely worked hard in attaining good grades. Yagyuu calls it a lazy genius which others fail to see. She wasn't as uptight as Hiroshi was. Another striking difference would be, Hiroshi had both his parents and she had none.

"yes, I am aware of that, but you don't seriously think I'll just accept that you paid for my bills"

Hiroshi chuckled "of course, you're you after all"

Chika sighed, hating the hospital with all her guts. She slumped back on the bad and looked at the ceilings.

"I really hate hospitals"

"you shouldn't have been here if…"

"accident" Chika said, reminding him not to blame his doubles partner again

"but still…"

"Niou-san didn't push the bookshelf, he just brought a plastic spider in the library. That hardly qualifies as an intent to harm me. That's not even against school rules"

"why are you protecting him?"

"I'm just being reasonable" Chika smirked causing Yagyuu to freeze. He knew that smirk, that was… _Niou-kun's smirk_


	2. and the desperate search begins

...AND THE DESPERATE SEARCH BEGINS

Niou had long forgotten about the incident in the library and he was only reminded when he saw the victim. He watched as Minami walked in the class, her left foot with plaster to protect her bones as they heal. She was being supported by a crutch as she carried her bag with her other hand. Niou suddenly felt kind of guilty and walked over to her.

"you need help?" he asked

Chika stared at him in a confused way but answered nonetheless "no, it's okay, I'm fine."

"are you angry at me?" Niou said as Chika continued to walk towards her desk near the window.

"why would I be?" Chika asked, although having a small clue on what he's talking

"it's… partly my fault, I think"

Chika smiled amusedly thinking how much Hiroshi influenced the trickster. "it's was an accident, there's no reason to be angry"

That was all she said as she settled down on her seat, putting the crutch by the window and taking out a book as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Niou was still bugged to how lightly the girl took it. Niou thought of her as a person who's very serious in her studies and would kill people if they interrupted her. Niou was the reason she was sent to the hospital for a week, meaning; he intruded in her studies. He was expecting her to at least glare at him for what happened. Niou headed to his seat which was in front of Chika's and sighed. He pulled his chair and sat down, facing Chika.

"puri~"

"yes, Niou-san?" Chika asked, raising her head for a while to glance at him

"are you sure you're not angry at me?"

Chika stopped herself from rolling her eyes and answered properly. She can only roll her eyes in front of Hiroshi since the student body have categorized her as the uptight and prim and proper one. It might be strange to follow what others expect of you, but it sure is easier that way.

"yes I'm sure" was her simple answer and it bugged Niou. Normally, any other girl would scream at him or some would even blush like crazy and ask something in return.

"why not?"

Chika sighed and closed her book to face Niou properly "would you prefer it if I just got angry with you?"

Niou smirked "depends, are you sexy when you're angry?"

It was getting harder to stop herself from rolling her eyes form Niou's antics "whether I am or I am not depends on the person looking"

Niou snorted "man, you honor students _always_ have smart-ass answers don't you?"

Chika chose not to answer that – possibly to contradict his statement – and just opened her book once again to read.

"you're always reading, day in and day out, I never saw you without a book. What's so interesting in that anyway?" Niou continued to bug her.

"Niou-san, you're not going to let me read quietly today, are you?"

"nope, so what are you reading?"

Chika sighed once more and closed the book, putting it back in her bag, ready to just answer all of Niou's questions.

"The book is called 'to kill a mockingbird' by Harper Lee. I assume you heard of the book"

Niou heard of the book alright, Yukimura mentioned it. It's about… well, he doesn't really know what it's about but he knew it was a famous book. There was even a movie on it.

"What's it about?" he asked

"Something tells me you're not really interested"

"Depends, if the story is about a sadistic boy trying to kill a mockingbird then I'm very much interested"

"It's not; it's about a boy's observation of his neighbor who happens to be a hermit"

"How boring… who'd want to watch a hermit? What do you have for lunch?" he asked randomly

"Food"

Niou smirked, somewhat enjoying talking to Chika "where do you eat lunch?"

"in school"

"Who's with you?"

"no one"

"Where do you live?"

"In a house"

"Why aren't you answering properly?"

"I believe I did answer your questions properly, it's you who failed to be specific"

Niou sighed in surrender "do you know that that's exactly the reason why you don't have a boyfriend? You're so serious and rigid; loosen up once in a while"

"I don't want a boyfriend, especially if he can't accept me for being so _rigid_"

"Strange, normally, girls without a boyfriend would say I don't need one"

"That might be because they want one but can't say it due to their pride"

"but do you _need _one?"

"by saying I don't want one; I think I already told you that I don't needone"

"wants and needs are different" Niou reasoned

"okay, then do you think I _need _one?" Chika challenged

Niou just smirked and did not answer. Oh she definitely needed one, Niou thought. She was too rigid in Niou's eyes that he just knew a boyfriend would loosen her up. The teacher came in cutting their conversation. Niou faced front and wondered. Yagyuu told him he had to make it up to Chika somehow and he didn't know what to do for the girl. This time, he just might have an idea.

…

During lunch, the tennis club was on their usual practice. After their loss at the kantou finals, Yukimura made it sure that they would not lose to seigaku or any other schools during the nationals. Now, the tennis club had practice early in the morning, during lunch after they ate and after school until the school closes. None of them were complaining since they were all determined to get revenge on seigaku for letting them experience loss.

"ne, Yagyuu…" Niou started as they played against each other "what types of girls do you like?"

Yagyuu didn't think much about the question and just answered, "pure-hearted girls"

Niou snorted "what kind of answer is that? Pure hearted? What era are you living in?"

Yagyuu just sighed and hit the ball that was heading towards him

"how long have you known Minami?" Niou continued to ask

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at the question but answered nonetheless "we've known each other ever since we were five"

"five? Wow, that's a very long time. Do you like her?"

Yagyuu furrowed his brows this time and said, "yes, but not the way you're thinking. We are like siblings to each other"

Niou rolled his eyes "yeah, whatever, if you're her boyfriend she'd be more serious anyway"

"two games to one, change court" the umpire announced

"Niou-kun, are you interested in Chika?"

Niou laughed like Yagyuu told a very funny joke "don't be stupid, I just want her to stop being serious, it's unsightly"

"I think we have very different views on what unsightly is" Yagyuu muttered, walking to the other side of the court.

…

When lunch was over, Niou came back to the classroom and faced Chika once more. This time he was just staring.

"Niou-kun, if you're not going to say anything, please face front. The teacher might come soon" Chika said, not even raising her head to look at Niou

"do you like giving gifts to guys?" Niou asked

"no"

"are you girly? Or do you dress girly outside of school"

Niou didn't understand why but Chika paused before answering and smiled meaningfully.

"yes"

"mhm" Niou nodded as if checking a mental note "are you cheerful?"

This made Chika chuckle "I suppose that's up to you to answer, am I?"

"mhm… I guess not" this made Chika smile again

"do you prefer guys older than you or younger than you?"

Chika closed her book again "as long as the age gap isn't that big, but I prefer if it's someone older or of the same age."

"okay… are you charming?"

"again, that depends on the people observing me"

"do you like foreigners? Like, oh I don't know, Brazilians?"

Chika smiled again in a very amused way "I don't dislike them, there is no reason for me to dislike them"

"mhm… would you like a very strict guy? Preferably one who shouts tarundoru all the time?"

"no" came Chika's quick answer

Niou laughed "yeah, me too… do you like guys in caps?"

"doesn't really matter to me" Chika shrugged

"are you healthy?"

"I think so"

"do you like feminine guys or do you prefer manly guys?"

"manly guys"

"do you like guys who are detail oriented or do you prefer a laid back one?"

"laid back"

"would you prefer a guy with a good sense of humor or a guy who _thinks_ he has a good sense of humor?"

Chika chuckled "I guy with a sense of humor would be nice to talk to"

"Do you like guys who follow rules or ones who don't?"

Chika sighed, not knowing how to answer that "I suppose it doesn't matter as long as it doesn't affect me badly"

"mhm" Niou seemed to think about Chika's answers really carefully "so you like manly guys who are laid back. You prefer guys with the same age as you, you like guys with a sense of humor and you don't care if they break rules… hey wait a second, that's me!"

Chika rolled her eyes again "if you're trying to find me a boyfriend, I said I don't want one"

"yeah, but you asked me if you needed one"

"that doesn't mean I'm asking you to find me one"

"but you still need one"

"I don't think I do"

"oh, trust me, you do"

Chika just knew it was an insult but she chose to ignore it for the sake of not being in trouble. She did not want her injury to get worse by getting too worked up anyway.

"ah but I'm very sorry Minami, I know I've very desirable and I'm really hot but we can't" Niou said in fake sincerity making the students near them turn their heads. Chika just knew this would start a rumor "you're pretty and smart and all, but it won't work out between us"

Chika had to laugh at this. This guy has a lot of nerve.

"well, that is sad" Chika said, rolling her eyes. "but I understand that you're focusing on tennis right now"

Niou just smirked. He didn't expect the girl to play along. He didn't mind when their classmates started murmuring. Oh yeah, the start of a rumor.


	3. the scent of fresh rumors in the morning

THE SCENT OF FRESH RUMORS IN THE MORNING

"did you hear? Chika-san confessed to Niou"

"whoa! Seriously? I thought she was dating Yagyuu"

"no, they're just friends. It's Niou who she really likes"

"but why? She's the student council vice president and she's one of the top students! Why on earth would she choose Niou?"

"because he's hot, that's why. But I heard she got rejected, right in front of the class. How cruel"

"poor Chika-san, Niou, that jerk"

"ah, shhhh… she's coming"

Chika resisted the urge to roll her eyes from hearing all the rumors. It was so stupid but she can't say she didn't see this one coming. The students were all so predictable.

"Chika-san! If you want to talk to someone, we're all here to listen" a group of girls came blocking here way. Their 'leader' – or so it seemed to her – looked at her with sympathy

"Niou is such a jerk" another girl said

"but we somehow understand you for liking him… don't worry, there's still other guys out there"

Chika wanted to laugh so badly but chose not to because she knew it would be rude. These girls were just trying to be nice to her, the least she can do – if not to reveal the truth – is to accept their sympathy and thank them. And that's what she did.

She bowed silently and said "thank you for your concern but I assure you, I'm alright"

…

Niou's ears didn't fail to hear this rumor. Like Chika, he knew it would spread. He was just impressed how far it stretched.

"there he is… that jerk Niou, he made Chika-sempai cry"

Niou wanted to look at who said it but chose not to since listening is much more fun.

"come on, give him some slack" some guy said "he said he's prioritizing tennis"

"so he likes Chika-sempai too?"

"of course he does. Chika-sempai is a catch you know. She's really pretty and so smart. I bet you he's regretting it now"

"maybe he already regretted, maybe they're okay now. I saw Chika-sempai awhile ago and she doesn't look depressed anymore"

_Anymore? When was she depressed?_

Then more hushed conversations. Niou really wanted to laugh. Do they really think he couldn't hear them? Hushed? Yeah right. They were practically shouting it to him. Maybe they want him to confirm the story.

When he finally reached the locker room, he caught a very interesting rumor.

"I heard Chika-san likes bad boys. Maybe that's why she picked Niou"

"it's strange though, don't you think. A good girl likes bad boys?"

"but wait, you said picked, you mean they're already…"

"yeah, I heard from the second year girls that they're dating already. Apparently Niou changed his mind and went to Chika's place and apologized."

_What? I went to her place? When? I don't even know where she lives_

A rumor like that obviously reached the tennis courts by means of a boy named Kirihara Akaya. He came running to the courts after school and was slapped by Sanada for being late. Yukimura later "scolded" Sanada for doing so and appeased the poor boy by giving him a coupon for free ice cream.

"ne, ne, sempai-tachi, did you hear that rumor about Niou-sempai?" Kirihara asked out of the blue when they were stretching.

"what rumor?" jackal asked, probably the only person in school who doesn't listen to rumors. Maybe it's because he was also rumored once. They said he was a delinquent in Brazil which is the reason he transferred to Japan. Actually, it was Marui who spread it just for fun.

"Niou-sempai dumped Chika-sempai" Akaya said, looking at Niou in shock

"dumped?" Marui lifted his head from his stretching "I thought they were going out?"

"yeah, but Niou-sempai dumped her on the phone"

Niou controlled his face not to smirk "i wonder, if it's on the phone, how did they know? Were they tapping my phone?"

"wait a second… you rejected her yesterday, then you started dating after school then you dumped her right after? Aren't you too cruel?"

Niou smirked knowing, having fun with this. He knew this rumor would die sooner or later so why not just go along with it? "it was sad, but I had to do what I had to do"

Yagyuu rolled his eyes and did not say a thing, knowing full well that Chika would never confess to someone like Niou, even more, date him.

"so it's true?" pop~ Marui asked "you really dated for like, a quarter of a day? Man, you're cruel. You can even do that to vice pres, I don't know if I should worship you or think you're crazy"

Again, Yagyuu chose to stay silent. Chika knew what she was doing when she played along Niou's game, she should be able to handle all the rumors.

Niou just smirked and did not answer "piyo~"

"how cruel… I can't believe Niou-sempai would do that to her"

Niou grinned slyly this time and turned to Akaya "why? Do you like her?"

Akaya blushed and shook his head furiously. For a second they actually thought his head flew off.

"hmmm… Minami will be so sad; she's very fond of you. She said you were adorable"

That, of course was true. A girl once voiced out how impressed she was of Chika for tutoring Akaya and Niou did hear Chika's views on the devil ace. Chika's exact words were 'he's really trying hard and he's not really scary. In fact, he's very adorable'.

Sighing, Yagyuu stood up and walked away. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from protecting Chika's honor if he stayed and he knew well that Chika would not appreciate it if he meddled with her business.

"e-eh?! But didn't she like you?"

Again, Niou smirked and just said, "puri~ maybe not anymore? Maybe that's why I broke up with her"

Yagyuu still heard that and clenched his fists. _He's really sticking with that story isn't he?_

Just then, he saw Chika walking by, or more like struggling to walk because she still had her plaster and crutches.

"ah, Kirihara, there she is" Niou said "would you like to help her? She's having trouble walking"

Akaya went redder. He didn't really like Chika like that but he respected her. She was probably one of those few girls who didn't giggle without a reason whenever he's talking. And she also didn't belong to those groups of people who ran in fear at his sight. Plus, Chika was smart and she helps Kirihara sometimes when he's having trouble in English since she was his tutor.

"come on, don't be shy" Niou nudged him "I'll tell Sanada you're just helping her, he won't get angry. I mean, you owe her right? She's been teaching you English and now you're passing in that subject"

He scratched his head and nodded, running to Chika. He always did everything Niou said, not because he respected him, but because he's always fooled or manipulated by him.

"Chika-sempai!" Akaya called to her. She turned around and gave Akaya her attention

"yes, Kirihara-kun?"

"ano…" Akaya started to blush as he scratched his head. He kept on glancing over to his sempai-tachi and then to Chika. The girl noticed this and glanced over to Niou. He smirked and gave her a thumbs-up, this time making her understand what was going on. "do you… uhm… need help?"

Chika smiled at the offer "it's nice of you to ask, but I'm alright. I'm obviously struggling but I'm fine. You better get back before Sanada-san shouts at you again"

"eh? no, it's okay. Niou-sempai said he'll explain to fukubuchou. I really want to help Chika-sempai since you're always helping me in English"

Chika smiled amusedly "are you sure Niou-san will explain to Sanada-san? Kirihara-kun, not that I'm badmouthing Niou-san but I hardly believe that he'll do such a thing for you especially when he's smirking like that"

Kirihara turned to look at Niou who was smirking mischievously. He gasped, thinking Niou must be planning to get him slapped and scolded again.

"Niou-sempai… why I'll…" Kirihara grumbled, glaring at Niou but then realized Chika was still there. "ah… I'll… I'll just help you next time sempai… I have to go!" Chika watched as Kirihara ran back to the courts

_Niou Masaharu, if you're trying to run a match-making business, you're going to go bankrupt_

…

Niou watched as Chika struggled to walk away. He wasn't really aiming for her to go with Akaya since it would be really odd. It would look more of a mother and child than a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. What he wanted to find out is if she would accept his help. She obviously didn't.

"Independent and probably has high pride in herself" Niou muttered "probably wouldn't want a guy who takes care of her so much… so jackal's out of the question"

"just what are you trying to do, exactly?" Yagyuu asked, not helping to feel worried for Chika. No one has ever lived unscarred – mentally or physically – when Niou is interested in them.

"you told me to make it up to her and that's what I'm doing" Niou simply said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"don't you think she doesn't want a boyfriend?"

"yeah, she told me"

"then why are you still-"

"because I can and it's fun"

Yagyuu sighed exasperatedly and just focused on his racket

"unless of course you're willing to help, then I'll be open for suggestions" Niou smirked

"no"

"come on, she's your best bud right? What type of guy does she like?"

"we don't talk about things like that" Yagyuu answered, walking to the court, preparing for their match against Marui and jackal.

"then what do you guys talk about when you're together?"

"random things that will most likely bore you" Yagyuu answered in finality, not wanting Niou to ask anymore.

"puri~ if you don't want to tell me then I'll just find out myself… it might be dangerous for her though"

Yagyuu simply ignored what Niou said. Obviously, Niou had no idea who Chika was because if he did, then he'll know that she'll never get affected by whatever pranks he pulled.

That was where Yagyuu went wrong…


	4. when in rome, do as romans do

WHEN IN ROME, DO AS ROMANS DO (unless you're Niou then feel at home)

Yagyuu had no idea what got to him. He made a big mistake. He shouldn't have told such things to Niou of all people. Although he was quite confident that Niou wouldn't do horrible things to her, it was still dangerous for the trickster to know where Chika lived.

He couldn't think how knowing Chika's address would help Niou from getting her a boyfriend but he prayed to Kami-sama for everything to be alright. he hoped that Niou wouldn't even think of sending 'potential boyfriends' to Chika's front door. Of course Chika's house is just in front of his own house and he would definitely hear whenever she cries for help. He had keys to her house and so he was sure he'd be able to save her just in time but it was still a fact that you just never know what Niou thinks of doing. Sure, maybe Yagyuu figured out that Niou's voice changes to a lower pitch when he's activating his pranks but it was really no reassurance this time.

"will you just relax, it's not like I'm going to rape her. She's cute and all but I'm not really interested in anything like that." Niou said, smirking as if he knew something

"if something happens to her, I swear Niou-kun; I will do everything in my power to make you pay"

"piyo~? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with her Yagyuu" Niou smirked

Yagyuu tried his best to control his glare but Niou just brings out the worst in him. Niou is the only person that has ever made Yagyuu glare, swear, and pull pranks at people. Yagyuu could say it was good since he was loosening up and was being open to a different world, but this time, he hated the fact that Niou has made him who he is now.

"just don't do anything to her" Yagyuu said in a very serious tone as he watched Niou heading for Chika's doorbell

"how come you're not asking why I wanted to go to her house?" Niou asked

"because I don't want to know, I might kill you on the spot" Yagyuu glared at him before entering his own house. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Niou pressed on the door bell, waiting for Chika to answer.

_Ugh… I forgot to tell him…_

"she has a part time job, I forgot to tell you" Yagyuu said, turning back to Niou "she comes home late, you better wait inside"

Yagyuu could have told Niou that he can wait in _his _house but he couldn't say it. he has a little sister after all and it was dangerous to expose the little girl to the mischievous trickster.

"you have her key? Heh, are you behaving yourself and not going in her house in the middle of the night to-"

"I would never dream of doing such a thing to her!" Yagyuu shouted angrily making Niou laugh

"chill, I was gonna say, -steal her cookies"

Yagyuu pushed the gate open and just gave Niou a stern look. The trickster raised his hand in defeat as he followed Yagyuu inside his neighbor's house.

"she must trust you a lot for her to give you the key to her house" Niou said absentmindedly as he looked at the well tended garden.

"that's because she knows I wouldn't do a thing to harm her or her things" Yagyuu's simple answer came as he inserted the key on the keyhole. Niou wasn't looking at him as he turned the knob and was too busy looking at the different kinds of flowers in Chika's front yard. There were dozens of them. Red, orange, blue, yellow, violet. All sorts of flowers were in the front yard. It looked a hell lot like Yukimura's garden.

"her parents must love plants so much; their garden is so well taken care of"

"Chika loves plants" Yagyuu said, opening the door

"hey, I've been meaning to ask this awhile ago, where are Minami's parents? You said she lives alone right?"

Yagyuu turned to face him and sighed. He motioned Niou to enter and that's what the boy did. Niou made himself feel at home by sitting on the couch and slumping like he was really in his own house.

"they both passed away"

"no other relatives?"

"none"

Niou just knew Yagyuu wasn't saying everything. Like there was something dark about Chika's parents but he really didn't want to hear it from Yagyuu anyway. It would be better and a lot more fun when it's Chika telling it to him. The only thing bugging him is that Yagyuu knows so much about Chika and he's clueless when it came to the girl.

"hey, Yagyuu, where does she work?"

"that…" Yagyuu paused "…is our secret" now with a glint of a knowing smile on his face.

Niou merely looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes. Niou hated it when people think they can hide secrets from him. Yagyuu should have known better. Now, it's not only curiosity that's urging Niou to find out more about the girl, but also pride that he, the almighty trickster, should not be kept in the dark.

"I have work to do, I'll be going ahead"

"mkay" Niou said, waving at Yagyuu.

He heard the door close leaving only silence behind. The house was not shocking big, in fact it was average. it actually looked small since there were a lot of strange looking artifacts on the walls, the bookshelves and even on the floor. The rug was obviously from another country and it had a colorful pattern that reminded Niou of a kaleidoscope. The couch Niou was sitting on was also obviously imported and it was made of a cloth Niou only saw on a picture before. there were also strange books with different symbols on the bookshelf as well as unique bookends. There was even one bookend made purely of amber. When Niou looked closely at it, he saw a spider trapped inside it.

"whoa, creepy"

Despite looking slightly clustered, the living room felt warm. it seems to greet everyone with a welcoming and comfortable sensation and Niou would gladly doze off there and just stay forever.

Niou shifted his gaze towards the upper level of the shelf and saw pictures on wooden picture frames that didn't look like it was form another country at all. When he looked closer, he saw that it was all made form popsicle sticks. There were writings on it and it definitely didn't look like a symbol of any sort since he can read it. it was hiragana and it was most likely a child's writing seeing as it was kind of messy.

"mama's birthday" Niou read. He saw a picture of a small girl, possibly Chika, and a man with a thick beard and sparkly glasses. They were in a zoo and behind them was a big giraffe.

Niou chuckled to how Chika looked in the picture. She wasn't paying attention at the camera and was busy stretching her hand to the giraffe who's head was trying to fit the rectangular picture.

But a thought crossed his mind, if it was 'mama's birthday', how come 'mama' is not in the picture?

_Don't tell me, they made the birthday celebrant take the picture?_

Chuckling slightly, he averted his gaze to another Popsicle framed picture with the words "Chika and Hiroshi"

Smirking slightly, knowing he'll find the picture interesting, Niou lifted the picture frame to look at it closely. He snorted loudly seeing a very young Yagyuu crying wildly as Chika merely stared at him, holding an ice cream out to him to make him stop.

"puri~ blackmail" Niou muttered taking a picture of it using his camera phone

Setting the picture back down, he noticed one labeled "family outing"

It wasn't only Chika and her father, in that picture, there also was the whole Yagyuu family including Yagyuu's younger sister who was still an infant at that time. Now, Niou noted how Chika's expression was. She was glaring at Yagyuu who was returning the fierce look. Chika's father was grinning widely and holding both children as if trying to make them make peace with each other. Again, Niou noticed the absence of 'mama' in the picture. Now he's curious.

_Are they making her a personal camera man?_

Niou heard the gate open and sure enough, saw Chika through the window. By now, she was already used to her plaster and crutch but it was still fun to watch her walk. Unconsciously, Niou's mouth formed a soft smile. He placed the picture frame back down and flopped on the couch, waiting as Chika opened the door.

Exhausted, Chika didn't hear a word Yagyuu told him on the phone a few minutes ago. All she could remember was something about Niou and about her house possibly on fire. But then again, she could have misheard him because her house was definitely not on fire. As she opened her door, she was surprised that it wasn't locked. She was pretty sure she locked it when she went to work.

"that's strange" she muttered as she opened the door. Her hand reached for the pepper spray on her bag that Yagyuu's parents gave her. She never knew she would have to use it.

As she stepped inside a tall figure blocked her. Her instincts activated in an instant. She raised her hand and spurted pepper spray on the intruder's eyes.

"ITE! What the hell… what is wrong with you?"

Chika panicked seeing that the intruder was Niou.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a theif, sorry…" Chika pulled Niou to the kitchen and opened the faucet. "cool your eyes there to get rid of the sting, I'm sorry"

Niou bent over to the sink and soaked his eyes on the water faling from the faucet.

"ow, geez, why would I be a theif… ow… didn't Yagyuu tell you I'm here?"

Chika thought back and mentally punched herself. _So that was what Hiroshi was talking about_

"sorry, he did say something, I just forgot"

Niou looked at Chika with difficulty as his eyes were still blurred and stinging. His look says he was incredulous though.

"you forgot? So ms vice press honor student is not perfect after all" Niou snorted, putting his head back on the water

"I never said I was perfect, people just assumed" Chika declared, slightly irritated by Niou's statement

"you sure give us the impression that you are though, so that's called misleading people. That's kind of like lying you know"

"excuse me?" by now, Chika was really irritated. She just got home from her multiple jobs, her foot ached, her head hurts and here, this… this creature tells her she's a liar? she was in no mood for this. She just wanted to go to bed, not to have this conversation with this insignificant creature.

"you mislead people. If you're not perfect then show people you're not because they'll expect you to be always perfect"

"what? I should deliberately make mistakes to prove I'm not perfect? What people say doesn't matter to me, why are you here anyway?"

Niou looked up at Chika again. She was angry and Niou didn't know why. He never expected Chika to be furious about something like this especially from all the things he told her in school. She should have gotten angry by that time, not now.

"mhm… so she gets angry when people call her a liar"

"what kind of a person wouldn't be?" Chika said scowling

"she actually knows how to get angry… she's human after all"

A nerve popped, Chika heard it. she wanted to hurt the boy in front of her so bad. She breathed in and counted one to ten in her head. she knew she better calm down or bad things might happen.

When Chika opened her eyes, Niou was surprised; there was no more hint of anger.

_Okay, now that's creepy_

"Niou-san, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing in my house?"

Niou sighed and stood upright. This was the first time he realized just how small Chika was and how fragile she actually looked

"our time to talk at school is always limited. The teacher keeps in interrupting and I'm always too busy with practice."

"Niou-san, as far as I could remember, we didn't really talk to each other in the first place" Chika said, confused "why start now?"

"Niou-san… I'm starting to think you're calling my father instead of me… just call me by my first name, you can add –kun or –san or even –sama if you want"

Chika looked at Niou for a while before sighing "I'll repeat my question, why are you here, _Masaharu-san_?"

Niou grinned and answered truthfully "to get to know you more of course… so what's for dinner, anata?"

Chika didn't know why but her face was starting to feel warm. She shook it off and just sighed, walking away from Niou. She didn't know why she suddenly felt elated but she did, whether it was because Niou wanted to know her more or because he referred to her using 'anata' like married couples do but it definitely affected her.

"nothing" Chika said "I just got home from work and I'm really tired. Sorry to be rude but you have to go"

Niou didn't budge and just looked at her.

"what?" Chika breathed in irritation

"so you work part time and you don't eat dinner? That's very unhealthy miss vice pres"

"I don't see why that concerns you"

"that concerns me because if you faint now, Yagyuu will blame me even if I didn't do anything, he'll probably even accuse me of making you take something so I can take advantage of you"

Chika raised an eyebrow "Hiroshi knows you're not that kind of person which explains why he told you where I live. Still, I'll kill him for that, now please go"

"I'll go after you eat dinner" Niou said, just trying to annoy her. He was having fun with how she reacts; it's not typical-reaction.

"I can't because I don't have any food, now if you would please go"

"you can't have nothing on your house" Niou snorted, opening the refrigerator as if he was in his own house.

What Niou saw wasn't exactly nothing but there was definitely not much. There was a carton of milk, celery, tofu and some yogurt.

Niou scratched his head

"see, there's nothing"

"not exactly nothing" Niou said, still scratching his head. he was kind of hoping he'd get to eat since he was starving from practice, but alas, there was nothing to eat. He could eat the yogurt but that would be enough. He's an athlete after all and athletes need a lot of food.

"if you're hungry then go home" Chika said

"aren't you hungry?"

"no" Chika lied. She was hungry but what she needed more right now was sleep. "in this house, people don't eat much so visitors should be whiny and just do as the host says"

"women and their weird diets" Niou grumbled taking his wallet and heading for the door "don't sleep, I'll buy your dinner"

Chika watched as Niou went out the door, leaving his bag on her living room floor. She was confused. Even Hiroshi isn't this pushy when it comes to her and her eating habits. Was Niou concerned for her?

_Nah, he's just probably hungry and wants to bug me…_

Chika sighed, and picked up Niou's bag, walked to the couch and dropped it there. Niou's bag was open as he didn't manage to close it after taking his jacket. Chika could see his tennis clothes scattered inside, mingling with his racket, his notebooks and some other things. There was a glint of silver inside and upon looking closely, Chika saw what it was, a screwdriver.

Aside from the weird fact that he brings a screwdriver to school, Chika noticed how strong the scent of sweat coming from his clothes. It filled her nose. It was a mixture of cologne and sweat and it was somewhat appealing.

Chika shook her head, shaking the scent off her head. it smelled like a guy but it smelled nothing like Hiroshi. She sighed and looked around, in case Niou damaged anything. She saw the pictures were all disarranged, facing other places. Silently, she fixed them and slumped on the couch, beside Niou's bag. She was really tired and was in desperate need of sleep.

Without realizing it, Chika fell asleep.

…

Niou came back from the nearby convenient store with tons of food. He was sure the girl wouldn't eat breakfast either so just to be sure, he bought more than enough.

When he opened the door, he saw his bag on the couch where he didn't remember leaving it. he went towards it and saw Chika, using his bag as a pillow, sound asleep.

"didn't I tell you not to sleep?" Niou said although he knew she couldn't hear him.

The only sound in the house was Chika's soft breathing. Niou sat down, looking at Chika's sleeping form, slightly bewildered with the strange feeling in his stomach. He felt comfortable just looking at her sleep and it was relaxing. He suddenly forgot he was hungry. Why though?

Niou raised his finger and pressed Chika's nose. Her face squinted and swatted his hand away. Niou chuckled and repeated causing Chika to grumble in her sleep.

"pft… okay enough… I better get you to your room" Niou placed the food he bought in her fridge and went back to carry her. She was light, even with the cemented foot, a sign that she was really malnourished.

Niou reached the last flight of stairs and saw three rooms. One was obviously the bathroom. He didn't know which one was Chika's. he chose the one near the stairs and got lucky on his first try.

He gently placed her down her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"good night Chika"

* * *

**Author's rant: (rant because most of it has nothing to do with the story and I'm just ranting... you can ignore it if you want)  
**

that was long... i wanted to add more scenes where niou raids chika's room but i'm not sure... maybe on the next chapter. it was weird typing refrigerator though, what do they even call it in japan? in the philippines it's ref, in US i think they call it fridge, in japan, do they call it refry or fridger? ahaha i'm starting to sound weird. anwyay, the title doesnt seem appropriate for the story but whatever, i can't think of a title. my head is filled with statistics lately... damn statistics... what's the difference of sum of squared scores and sum of scores squared anyway? damn standard deviation, damn mean, damn median, damn mode, damn variance, damn statistics...

oh, niou isn't starting to fall for her... yet. he's just somewhat fascinated by her and her strange reactions to the things he does. already have a few chapters ready, just editing them. i've already written the important parts of the story but i have no idea how to write the date-scenes. i have never been on a date before, yeah i'm pathetic (mainly because i don't like going on dates and if ever, i would only go to the movies but i'd prefer watching movies alone)

thanks to those who reviewed, i am so happy i'm crying like an idiot. thanks to those who put this on their favorites, thanks to those who signed up for the alerts on this story and thanks to those reading this... you have no idea how much i appreciate it... thank you thank you thank you


	5. pet shops are substitutes for the zoo

just a very quick warning, near the end or kinda in the middle of the chapter, there's a conversation about incest so if you're very sensitive with that topic, i apologize. if whatever my character(chika) says offended you or scandalized you, again, I'm sorry.

* * *

PET SHOPS ARE SUBSTITUTES FOR THE ZOO

It was Saturday morning and there were no classes. Students were relaxing, hanging out with their friends. For some clubs, they had to go to school for their activities and in Rikkai's tennis club's case, training. None of them complained since it was for their goal of winning the nationals. Every regular was present; none of them were talking as the big three called their attention for an announcement.

"Tomorrow, we'll have the inter school ranking tournament" some people groaned. They all knew there was no way they could replace the regulars especially with the training the regulars were having recently. Just watching them do all Yanagi's orders were making them sick, they could just imagine how it would be if they were the ones doing all those. They would surely throw up. That was why they all respected the regulars no matter how obnoxious some of them may be at times.

"Oh, don't be negative" Yukimura smiled "you all have chances of being a regular, you have to aim for the top… or else you're out of the team"

They all stiffened. What Yukimura says is law in the club. If he thinks you don't have what it takes then you're really out.

"Heh, I'd like to see these guys beat me" Akaya said cockily, sneering at the non-regulars.

That just made their blood boil. Akaya might be a demon in tennis but he's not a god. Now that motivated them.

Yukimura chuckled seeing how much more effective Akaya's motivation was than his.

"Saa, that would be for tomorrow. Be here at 6am, inter school ranking would begin by 6:30. Any latecomers would run 50 laps and 35 pushups and that might change depending on my mood so try not to be late. For now, Renji will give you your individual training menu"

As Renji approached the regulars to give them their menu, he seemed more cautious, as if waiting for a reaction. He got a reaction alright.

"Huh? What's with this doubles?" Marui exclaimed seeing who he was partnered with.

Akaya looked up from reading his menu and had the same expression. Niou was even more bewildered. He was being paired with Yukimura and no one has ever seen the demigod play doubles before. Niou didn't know if it was a sure win or if it would be really horrifying.

"Okay, first to play, Marui-Kirihara pair VS Niou-Yukimura pair" Yanagi said, ignoring the protesting looks from Marui and Akaya.

Niou glanced nervously at Yukimura, scratching his head unsurely.

"Let's both work hard" Yukimura simply said, walking to the court.

"h-haa" was all Niou's mouth could release. He wasn't sure what Yanagi was thinking because there's no way Yukimura would play doubles in the nationals. That would just be giving handicaps and would be restricting Yukimura.

Niou glanced at Yukimura as he prepared to serve. He sighed thinking whatever happens will happen.

Akaya was the one who took the ball and immediately activated muga no kyochi. It was strange though since muga no kyochi wouldn't really work in doubles, in fact it will just make you lose doubles.

Yukimura chuckled knowing what Akaya was thinking.

"You're challenging me, Akaya?"

"Heh"

Niou and Marui sighed thinking this wasn't really a game of doubles. Now they just looked like ornaments on the side lines as Yukimura and Akaya played one on one.

Marui scowled, not liking this at all. If they wanted to pit Akaya and Yukimura with each other then they should just have let them play singles. Marui looked at Niou who was also scowling. They caught each other's eyes and nodded.

They were not going to let those two get the lime light. Marui blocked Akaya and hit the ball towards the net. Niou knew why and he knew Yukimura knew this too. He wasn't going to let Yukimura get it so he overtakes the captain and hit a drop shot.

"One game all" the umpire announced

"It's called doubles Yukimura" he glared, not the least bit scared of the captain's wrath.

_Well, whatever happens will happen, if he gets angry then I'll ran 100 laps… _that's what Niou thought

"Brat, if you want to play singles against Yukimura then do that on your own time" Marui said, looking really furious.

Yukimura chuckled "sorry Niou, I got caught up with the moment"

Niou sighed. It's not like he can argue with Yukimura. The game proceeded and it wasn't as Niou imagined it would be. Turns out, Yukimura was okay as a doubles partner. They both adjusted to each other and ended up winning the match.

Niou was given a few minutes of break and it would be his match again. During this break, Yagyuu took the opportunity to ask him something.

"You wanna ask what I did in her house?" Niou cut him off even before he could start the question "you're predictable Yagyuu… I didn't do anything. We just talked, I planned to ask her a few things but then she fell asleep. So don't worry your gentlemanly head over anything"

Yagyuu looked a bit more relaxed

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Niou asked

"As long as it's tolerable, yes you _may_"

Niou rolled his eyes. Did he actually had to correct that 'can' to a 'may'? Niou swore, after he finds Chika a boyfriend, he'll get Yagyuu a girlfriend, possibly one who has a horrible grammar. Let's see him handle that.

"If I _may_…" Niou mocked "there were pictures in Chika's house but I haven't seen her mother in any of them. One even said 'mama's birthday'"

"Her mother died giving birth to her"

"And her dad?"

"Died in a plane crash before we entered middle school"

"Mhm… so she was living there alone for three years now? She worked even as a freshman?"

"No, she worked starting late of last semester. The school let her work in the library so they can give her a scholarship and my parents would be the ones cooking for her"

"Why'd she decide to work?"

Yagyuu looked at Niou. His curiosity isn't normally this high.

"Why are you so interested in Chika?" Yagyuu asked seriously giving Niou a look that says 'any wrong answer will be fatal'

Niou wondered why too. He just originally planned to mess with Chika, not actually find her a boyfriend. What he thought at first was; if I find her one then I'm awesome, if I don't then too bad. Now he's determined… no, it wasn't determination anymore. He was interested in Chika. Maybe not in a romantic way but he was truly interested. Chika just seemed so mysterious to him and she peeked his interest. Even during that time where he claimed Chika was boring because she didn't react to his prank, he was already curious. Why hadn't she reacted? Why did she just walk away? Why didn't she get angry? And more importantly, why does everyone think Chika is a catch when he doesn't? Did Chika have a charm that he was immune to? And that comfortable feeling when they talk, what is that?

"Niou-kun?" Yagyuu called Niou's attention he didn't budge. He looked deep in thought as if his question was really hard. "Niou-kun!"

"Huh?" Niou jerked up "oh, why am I interested? I don't know, maybe it's not interest, maybe I want her to be happy"

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at this. Niou's voice lowered but he didn't need that hint to know the silver haired boy was lying.

"You want her to be happy?"

Niou nodded "is that impossible for me to want?"

"It's not impossible for you to want someone's happiness, it's just improbable"

"Yagyuu, we're friends. I know she means a lot to you. She may interest me in many ways but I wouldn't risk our friendship just to pull a prank on her. Have you ever thought that maybe I like her as a friend now too?"

"But why and how did it happen?"

Niou snorted at this "she interests me, that's how we became friends too. I was interested because you're so rigid but really athletic. I bugged you then I started caring about you which would probably sound gay if someone can hear us. Why do I like her as a friend? Do you actually have to have a reason? I guess you can say that we get along well, sort of. And she understands me"

"She understands you?"

This time, Yagyuu believed Niou. It seems that Niou was really starting to see who Chika was.

"Yeah, it's strange right?"

"No" Yagyuu smiled "it's not… I think you're starting to understand her too"

"So you still wanna know how it happened?" Niou asked

"No, I think I know how it happened"

…

Chika was currently at her job at the pet store, just sitting as there were no real customers. By real customers, I meant those who actually wants to buy something. The place was packed with couples who think pet stores are a good place as a substitute for the zoo. The zoo happens to be closed for maintenance. It annoyed her, not because she was bitter, but because those who really wanted to buy something couldn't come in, or chose not to come in since the place can make you claustrophobic.

"Awww… kawaiiii, there are so many couples" the store's owner commented. Chika just sighed, not understanding how a grown woman could still act like a teenage love-struck girl. "Oh youth, I wonder why it left me so early"

"Youth leaves every human being at the same time, it can't leave you _early_"

Aiko, the store owner, giggled, pushing Chika playfully. And by playful I meant, seemingly-playful-but-actually-really-hard. Chika almost lost balance, good thing she managed to grab hold on the side of the table.

_Ow…_

"Mou, how can someone so young say something only old people would?"

Chika chose not to reply because it would be rude and it would make her sound even more _old._

"You know what you need? A boyfriend"

Chika looked at Aiko then laughed. Maybe it was because Aiko said something Niou told her that she actually saw Niou's face in her head. She continued laughing thinking why everyone was forcing her to have a boyfriend.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Aw, come on. Share!" Aiko shook Chika back and forth, bugging her to spill what was funny.

"It's nothing, I just remembered a classmate"

"A boy classmate?" Aiko asked as if listening to a gossip.

"Yes, a boy classmate."

"Who?"

"Hiroshi's doubles partner, you don't know him"

"Oooh, so Chika-chan is in love? Kawaiiiii… when did this happen? Why didn't you tell Aiko-neechan?"

Chika laughed again "I'm not in love with him. He has this impression that he owes me and now he's making it up by finding me a boyfriend. You just reminded me of him when you told me I needed a boyfriend"

"Aw, do he's not your boyfriend? Aiko-neechan is disappointed"

"Actually, it's Aiko-baachan" Chika teased to get away from the topic.

Aiko pouted and pinched Chika's cheeks so hard; it felt her skin was leaving her forever.

"Hidoi! I'm not that old yet, stop calling me baachan"

"Ow, ow, ow… it's because you keep on fussing about it"

Aiko let go and folded her arms and pouted like a five year deprived of candy. Somehow, Aiko's mood went up and suddenly forgot she was called a granny.

"Hiro-chan! Osashiburi!"

Yagyuu squeezed his way to the counter, smiling politely at the owner of the shop.

"Aiko-neesan" Yagyuu bowed

"How come you and Hiro-chan never dated?" Aiko said, asking the very bored looking Chika.

"Because we're siblings and siblings don't date, it's called incest" Chika answered

"Exactly as she says"

"Eh? But you're not related"

"Theoretically, it is physically possible for siblings to date each other; nature doesn't prohibit them to do so. The reason why they can't date is because of the norms and because of their personal beliefs. It's because the society has dictated that siblings cannot date each other and no romantic relationship should ever be shared between them. Through time, people made this as a strict rule to themselves, even creating threats like, siblings who get married will have a mutated or retarded child, or myths such as that" Chika said making Aiko listen intently. Aiko has always been amazed with Chika's explanations to her although most of the time she doesn't understand.

"So? What's that got to do with you and Hiro-chan?"

"I've always seen Hiroshi as a brother. Technically, we can date just like two siblings can date each other"

"EW" Aiko frowned

"Exactly" Chika said with a triumphant smile on her face

Yagyuu chuckled, pressing his glasses closer to his face once more.

"Aiko-neesan, I wanted to ask Chika something in private. Is it possible for her to take a break?"

Aiko stood up immediately with a sly grin on her face "oh, you don't have to talk outside. They wouldn't hear you anyway since these young people have a world of their own. I'll just go to the back and let you have your own little world too"

Chika shook her head and rolled her eyes. "After everything I said… it's like everything passes through her"

"You know, there's a flaw on your statement. The belief that two siblings would produce a mutant or a retard is not exactly a myth. Although inbreeding does not directly lead to congenital birth defects per se; it leads to an increase in the frequency of homozygotes. An increase in homozygotes has diverging effects. A homozygote encoding a congenital birth defect will produce children with birth defects, but homozygotes that do not encode for congenital birth defects will decrease the number of carriers in a population."

"So you went here just to tell me about homozygotes?" Chika asked with a teasing expression "thank you for the biology lesson Hiroshi. That was very thoughtful of you"

Yagyuu smiled, shaking his head "no, I'm here to talk about Niou-kun"

Chika rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She was already anticipating this confrontation with Yagyuu. He just couldn't forget his promise to Chika's father that he'll take care of her and that he'll filter all the boys that gets near Chika. And that's what he's doing now.

"I knew it"

"No, it's not like that. I talked with Niou-kun awhile ago during practice"

"And? Oh please don't tell me you agree with him about the boyfriend thing"

"No, but it is clear to me now why he's bugging you"

"He told you? Why?"

Yagyuu smiled "Niou-kun treats his friends the way he thinks he should treat them. His ways aren't exactly usual so don't be confused about him. He's not bugging you, he's actually asking for your friendship"

"That came from him?" Chika asked, not believing this

"His words might have been completely different from mine, but that was what he meant"

Chika didn't know how to respond. Yagyuu has been her only friend ever since she could remember. She's not exactly anti-social but she has always had the trouble of making friends. She's had acquaintances, she considers her classmates as acquaintances. She considered the people who hired her as somewhat close to friend, she considers her coworkers as close acquaintances but not friend. Friend is something very special to Chika and she doesn't give that title to just anyone. And because she's so picky, Yagyuu has been the only one that she has ever considered as a friend.

"What do you think? Should I be friends with him?"

"You should give people chances, I gave Niou-kun a chance and maybe you should too" Yagyuu said, fixing his glasses again. "But…"

"Mhm, there it is, I knew there was a 'but' coming sometime soon"

"but I have to ask you, why do you let Niou-kun do whatever he wants? Why are you letting him find you a boyfriend?"

"I told him not to do that but he insisted, just like how he insisted that I should call him by his first name which I still can't do without feeling weird. But I still call him by his first name anyway." Chika sighed both in frustration and exhaustion. "but you know what... the reason I let him do these things…"

"what?"

"it amuses me"

Yagyuu furrowed his eyebrows "it amuses you?"

"yeah, strange as it seems, I was amused when ni… Masaharu-san talked to me when I came back to school after the accident"

Yagyuu chuckled "you know you can call him Niou, he's not here"

"I know but I have to get used to it"

"why do you _have _to?"

"because it amuses me" Chika smiled meaningfully "whatever he does, it just amuse me. When he went to my house and interrogated me, I was amused. When he went to buy me dinner, which I never ate, I was again amused. When he bugs me, I'm amused."

"you're amused?" Yagyuu repeated, not understanding why anyone would be amused when Niou was bugging them.

"yes, amused Hiroshi… we're overusing the word, let's stop"

Yagyuu laughed at this "you were the one overusing it Chika"

"yeah, yeah, so what I'm trying to say is, he makes boring days strangely colorful"

At that moment, Yagyuu felt something. He was worried and he didn't know why. Something in what Chika said made him worry so much. At the same time something in his head lit up, like a discovery but he just couldn't pin-point the exact data. There was definitely something about to happen, something that will affect Chika's life dramatically. He just knew it.

* * *

**Author's rant:**

i know, i know, my titles on every chapters are strange and some doesn't even have anything to do with the story but i like it that way. the title has something to do with a strange human behavior i recently observed. people go to pet shops but they don't really buy anything there. it's not only in pet shops, i know but the difference is, in pet shops, there are couples. a lot of couples actually. it's like they use the pet shop as a substitute for a zoo. they go all "oooh look at that cute little puppy, it's so cuuuuute". isnt that what you do in a zoo "look at that monkey, oooh, look at that penguin, ooh, look at that man who dropped his ice cream".

anyway, it's another long chapter. i think some of the future chapters will be long too, i'm enjoying the sounds when i press my keyboard haha. it relaxes me and gives me ideas haha, weird. oh, and i just squeezed this chapter from my brain so it's fresh brain juice. this chapter wasn't originally in the story but i thought there should be a **clarification on why niou took interest in chika and why chika lets niou do the things he wants**. hope that's all clear. if it's still not it's alright. niou's explanation was a bit blurry since he's also confused. maybe something is already starting maybe not. but to clear it up, **niou is interested in chika because she finds her mysterious**. he's interested because he's curious. **she's interested because he amuses her**. that's it. enough ranting. yeah i boldfaced those for those who don't want to read my rant but wants to be clarified.


	6. feelings, nothing more than feelings

FEELINGS, NOTHING MORE THAN FEELINGS

Sunday and Saturday mornings were the worst for Chika. Sure there weren't any classes but she had a lot of job that day. It wasn't only the tiring feeling that gets to her, it was also the thought that she was probably the only student in Rikkai who had to work instead of just hang out with friends and by friends, she meant only Yagyuu.

Then the thought crossed her mind, only Yagyuu? She smiled for the first time on a Sunday morning remembering that it wasn't only Yagyuu anymore. She smiled remembering that she also had a Niou now.

Sunday morning, her schedule was; 8am-12pm café, 12:30pm-4:30pm book store, and 4:30pm-5:30pm Kirihara residence

Chika groggily headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, to wake her up, then went down to grab something from her fridge. She smiled again seeing a lot of food, most of which came from Niou. She grabbed an apple and headed for the door.

Her first job during Saturdays and Sundays would be, on her opinion, worst. She didn't hate the owner, she didn't her the other employees but she hated her uniform. Not that she was picky on clothing but she preferred it if her legs wasn't free for everyone to see. She get's this strange chilling sensation whenever she walks around the café wearing it, like she was exposed.

Hiroshi had seen the uniform and did not approve of it as well. He said it was way too revealing. Hiroshi would go to the café once in a while and scare a few customers form looking at her in an indecent way which Chika very much appreciated.

Lately though, Hiroshi was busy with tennis so he wasn't able to visit her more often, much to her dismay.

"Chika-chan… where's your boyfriend? Haven't seen him here in a while" one customer asked as she delivered their order.

Chika smiled politely "he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother" she lied "he's at tennis practice today"

"Oh, so he's an athlete? I thought he was in some club like chess or something; he doesn't look athletic at all. Actually he kinda looks weak"

A nerve popped but she chose to hide her anger. She hated it when people categorize other people and even more when it was Yagyuu they were stereotyping. Just because Yagyuu looks like that doesn't mean he's not athletic.

"You should see him in his matches then" Chika just said, leaving the customers. She was so pissed but couldn't afford to just loose it since her job would be in jeopardy.

After 12, she had to run to her next job, grabbing a meat bun on her way there.

…

Niou woke up, mentally cursing as he threw his pillow towards his alarm clock. It was ringing that damn annoying buzz again. As he sat up, scratching his head, he silently cursed the three demons of Rikkai for scheduling the inter-school ranking this early. He doubted anyone in school wakes up earlier than the tennis club does. They're just way too abused, in his opinion.

"Masaharu, Renji-kun called to make sure you're awake! Get up already!" his older sister, Haruka, shouted from outside his room, banging the door in the process.

Niou grunted, opening the door with a scowl on his face. Haruka returned his glare and for a full two minutes, they just glared at each other. Their glaring contest was only cut off by their little brother's voice.

"Haru-niisan, can I go with you today? I'm all ready" the boy said excitedly, showing off to his brother that he was already dressed up to go. Niou snorted and just ruffled his brother's hair as he walked past him.

The boy started to sob but Niou knew it would never work on him. There was just no way he'd bring his little brother to his match. Ryota'll just whine and make him buy things.

"Masaharu!" his sister called, angrily "you promised Ryota you'd bring him next time"

Niou grumbled as he turned to his sister "we're having our inter-school ranking today, I can't bring him there, and he'll just whine and whine and whine and make a lot of brat noise"

"I won't!" Ryota shouted "I promise!"

"Yeah, right… that's what you said the last time I brought you to our match"

Haruka looked at Niou expectantly, giving him that 'obey-or-die' look. Somehow that reminded Niou of Yukimura.

"Fine, fine, wait for me downstairs, damn brat" Niou grumbled, slamming his door.

…

The regulars were looking at Niou; Sanada was even waiting for an explanation. They didn't say it was bring-your-little-brother day, it was inter-school ranking day.

"My sister forced me to bring him alright? And he promised he'll just sit on a corner and watch" Niou explained

"It's alright, it's a Sunday after all and Sundays are supposed to be family time" Yukimura said "anyway, let's start so we can finish early. I'm sure most of us have appointments"

And so the inter-school ranking started… and ended. It wasn't really much of a shock to know that the regulars before were still regulars. The non-regulars did improve but there was just no way they can reach the regulars' caliber. They were all practically demons on court. No one believed they would lose to Seigaku again, but unfortunately, the regulars themselves knew what reality was. Seigaku may not look like it but they were indeed strong, at least strong enough to defeat Rikkai in the Kantou finals.

Since Niou's matches have ended earlier than expected, and because Ryota was already whining that he was hungry, Yukimura allowed him to go ahead. It didn't really surprise Niou that Yukimura was such a nice guy and that just gave him an idea.

"Hey, Yukimura, before I go feed this brat, I have a question"

Yukimura smiled and urged him to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask.

"Have you ever been in a relationship? You know, a romantic one"

This caught Yukimura by surprise "uhm, no. why?"

"Have you ever thought of having one?"

"I haven't really thought about it"

"But you have hundreds of fan girls who gives you love letters every day, you haven't really thought about it? Not even once?"

Yukimura chuckled "no. you have fan girls too Niou, would you settle with any of them?"

Niou thought about it and said "yes… nothing serious though. I just enjoy receiving love"

Yukimura chuckled again, shaking his head "well, I believe in love Niou and I wouldn't want to date a girl if I can't return her feelings"

_Wow, that's kinda sissy but since it's Yukimura who said it, it looks kinda cool._

"But if you get to know that person more, like go on a date with them, would you consider? Like maybe next Saturday"

"A date?" Yukimura repeated, slightly taking the wrong message. He was starting to think differently of Niou and it was showing in his expression. Niou suddenly realized what his words might have sounded like. His eyes widened and waved his hand frantically.

"No, no, no, no, not me… dude, I don't swing that way."

Yukimura chuckled and sighed, holding on to his chest as if he could breathe again "that's a relief"

Niou stared at Yukimura oddly for a while then chose to ignore what the captain just thought of him "anyway, you know Minami Chikako?"

"The vice president?" Yukimura said "yes, why?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in hanging out with her, you know, go out with her on a date"

Yukimura finally got it. He smiled and chuckled a bit. He did hear from Yagyuu that Niou was finding the vice pres a boyfriend. To be honest, Yukimura has always thought that Chika was charming and admired her knowledge when it came to plants. They've had a few conversations once when Yagyuu was present and they had a few similar interests.

"I don't see why not" Yukimura said making Niou smile

"Alright, I'll go ask her when she's free then"

…

Book stores, although many would doubt it, have a lot of customers. Since it was right beside Rikkai, a lot of students actually go there to buy some manga, fashion magazines, textbooks and reference materials. There was also a nearby business structure and a café so the newspapers would always be sold out first, even on Sundays and Saturdays.

It was already 1:30 and Chika was already tired. She thought it was more of mental than physical since she wasn't really moving much. It was probably the fact that she had to tutor Akaya later that day. The boy was adorable and a hard worker, like she said before, but the boy was also a difficult student. He was great in other subjects but when it comes to English…

Chika sighed, thinking how to make Akaya learn conjunctions.

"Minami-kun, can I send you to the café to buy this." The store owner asked, handing her a list of food to buy and some money "I also added money so you can buy your own lunch"

"No, you don't have to…"

"You only ate that meat bun didn't you? A growing child has to eat lots of food or you'll get sick. If you get sick it'll be even more trouble for you"

Chika couldn't rebut that so she just smiled and nodded.

The store owner was a very old man. His wife died five years ago and his son got into a car crash two years later. Chika knew how the old man feels, losing your loved ones. Maybe that was one of the reason she stayed in that store (well there's also the fact that it paid good)

Chika entered the café only to see a very familiar hair color. She shook her head, laughing at herself mentally for thinking it was Niou since the owner of the hair was obviously a kid.

Walking to the counter, Chika tried to see who the kid was with but failed as there was a really huge man blocking her view. She sighed and just told the woman on the counter what her order was. The waitresses on the café already knew her as she would always be sent there to buy food for the old man.

Chika looked at the kid again but still failed to see who he was with. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Haha, so Chika-chan is also interested in guys after all" the woman on the counter, Aya, said with a teasing smile

"Eh? No, I just think the kid is familiar, he looks like someone I know but I can't see who he's with"

Aya looked at the kid and then to the kid's brother and smiled.

"I'll tell you this, the kid's onii-chan is soooo hot… dang, I wish I was born later"

Chika chuckled at this but was cut off when the boy started whining.

"Haru-nii, when's our order coming? I'm really hungry" the boy whined

_Haru-nii? Haru? Masaharu?_ Chika thought.

"Shut up brat, you see this is what happens, you always promise you'd shut up and you just keep on whining. Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard… this is the last time I'm bringing you with me" Niou said irritably, glaring at his younger brother.

Chika furrowed her brows and tried to look at this 'Haru-nii' person again.

"I know that voice" Chika told Aya

"Ah, and what sexy voice. Is he really a middle school student? Damn he's hot"

Chika sighed, looking towards the kid again. This time, the huge man stood up and left, giving Chika the vision she was waiting for.

"Masaharu-san" Chika said, slightly startled

Niou heard his name and automatically looked at the person who called him. Right there, he saw Chika by the counter.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, standing up in surprise. He had never expected to see Chika there. First, because the café was a hang out place for students and he knew Chika doesn't 'hang out' and second because he thought Chika would be on her part time job today.

"Are you a waitress here?" that was the only possible explanation in his head.

Niou approached her, not even minding Ryota who was left on the table.

"No, no, I work on the book store nearby. I'm just here to buy food for the store owner"

"Isn't that nice of you, is the store owner a young and cool guy?" Niou wondered, thinking Chika was being pushed over by some handsome guy that she was swooning over. That kinda pisses him off though.

"No, actually he's a very old guy who has rheumatism and he gave me money to buy my own food too" Chika corrected. She saw Aya from the corner of her eyes and slapped herself mentally for being rude. "Oh, and this is Aya-neechan, she works here…. This is Masaharu-san, he's my classmate"

"And friend" Niou added making Chika smile

"Yeah, and friend" Chika added. Niou smiled, hearing this from her. He could make friends easily but it was still nice to hear someone call you a friend especially if that someone was the uptight Chika.

"aw, how cute" Aya said, almost squealing "we've watched over Chika-chan for so long and I have never seen her smile like that before… kawaii. It's so nice to be young and in love"

For some reasons, both Niou and Chika blushed at this. Niou scratched the back of his head mumbling something like "we're not in love"

Chika cleared her throat, her habit whenever she feels uncomfortable. "We're just friends" she told Aya

"Ah, speaking of young and love…" Niou started "I've got you a date on Saturday. You know Yukimura right?"

Chika stared at Niou, thinking if he was serious "the tennis club captain?"

"Yep, he said he's interested… and you both like plants"

"Just because we both like plants?"

"Didn't you hear the part where I said 'he's interested?' and at least you have something in common. It's not like I'm setting you up with some random guy I met on the streets so it'll be fine"

Chika couldn't argue with that especially since Niou has more experience in this dating stuff.

"So… what's your answer? You going or not?" Niou asked

Chika sighed and nodded "fine, alright, I'll go. But you're really being a pest"

Niou smirked "I'll take that in a good way, you hardly call anyone a pest so I'm taking you only give insults to people close to you, what an honor to be called a pest by you, hime-sama"

Chika laughed and shook his head.

"haru-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Niou grunted and sighed

"The brat's calling me, I'll just see you on Monday, tell me your free time so I can tell Yukimura"

Aya looked at Chika and noticed a hint of disappointment on her face. It wasn't obvious but Aya was known for her girl intuition and clairvoyant skills in terms of love and feelings.

"You like him don't you"

"Huh?" Chika looked at her like she was an alien "Masaharu-san? No, what? Why would you say that?"

"Hmmm… I just thought you do. I think he feels the same"

"You mean he likes himself?" Chika asked, slightly teasing

"No!" Aya shouted, slapping Chika's arm "when you two talked you didn't even notice I was here. You just went to your own world"

"In case you haven't heard, he was organizing a date for me and his friend. He's like my matchmaker or something"

"Hmmm… is that so? But you two still click together, it's just strange. You know like the aura around you two is all pink and stuff"

Chika winced… _pink?_

"Anyway, enjoy your date with his friend… although I'm 95% sure it won't work"

"95%? Not 100%?" Chika asked, curiously

"There's a possibility you'll like the guy since he's that hot guy's friend after all. I mean every love story has to have conflicts right? Like maybe, when you start dating this guy you'll realize you love someone else, perhaps a hot guy with silver hair who has a damn sexy voice. Or something like that"

Chika blinked and just stared at Aya, not sure if she was being funny or if she really believes in that kind of stuff.

"I think I read that on a shojo manga" Chika said to herself

Aya just giggled as if remembering a romantic scene. "Anyway, here's your order… come back again when you feel like talking, you know about your love life"

Chika rolled her eyes and just turned around to leave.

"Call me when you realize your feelings Chika-chan!" Aya called before Chika got out of the café

"Tch, what feelings?" Chika muttered, smiling a little.

It happened so suddenly, right after she said 'feelings' a very clear picture of a certain trickster flashed in her head. She got stunned and froze for a few seconds.

Shaking strange thoughts from her head, she headed back to the bookstore.

Somehow, she's afraid to mention the word 'feelings' again.

* * *

**Author's rant (and apology)**

i am so sorry i havent updated for a while. i have my exams so for the first time in my life i actually studied. haha, i think i did great on my inferential statistics exam nyohohohoho *nose starts growing* and there's also the fact that i just had an idea for a marui bunta story, but then again it would be a good niou story too. it involves a genius hacker called 'the mad hatter' since i'm obsessed with hackers lately (and TOP of big bang but that's another story)**  
**

anyway i think the story isn't progressing, they just keep on ignoring the _feelings_. next episode, i mean chapter would be a big big progress. i swear, really big progress. well not really but this time they'll have to think more and this time, they get more... shall we call it intimate? no? physical? yeah, they get more physical _mwah_ahahaha... emphasis on the _mwah_

i'll try to update soon. after i'm done with my last exam i swear i'll update. oh damn, i have to prepare a lesson plan too... i mean after i'm done with my lesson plan. it'll be quick i swear.

thanks for reading, i really appreciate it. if you have time please review. if you have criticisms, they're very much welcome


	7. i want a girl with lips like morphine

I WANT A GIRL WITH LIPS LIKE MORPHINE

_The date_… Niou kept on thinking how it would go. Monday went by, so did Tuesday and Wednesday. Niou wasn't thinking about any of those days. What he was thinking was Thursday. Thursday, date, k…

Niou grumbled, not even letting the whole word to finish in his head.

_Monday was great… _he thought. _The cafeteria sold those rare special sandwiches on Monday so it was great. Tuesday too, Tuesday was awesome. The brat lent me his PSP and Marui let me copy his homework. A prank went perfectly too so Tuesday was awesome. Wednesday… well not much happened since it's mostly practice and Sanada yelling, so I guess Wednesday was typically bad. Thursday… it's normal I guess except for the fact that Chika and I… me and Chika… we…_

"Ugh… what is wrong with me?" Niou nearly shouted as he sat up, ruffling his hair. Today was already Saturday and since Yukimura had a date – which rarely happens – training was suspended. Well there's also the fact that it was raining today so training was impossible.

Chika and Yukimura were supposed to meet at one o'clock in the afternoon. It was still four in the morning and Niou was already awake. Actually, he was awake all night… all night and day since Thursday.

_Damn I hate Thursday_

Closing his eyes, Niou still hadn't felt sleep come to him. The scene that made him this way kept playing in his head.

_I wonder, is Chika thinking about that too? Haha, maybe not, maybe I'm the only one who's bugged by it._

At first, Niou just kept blocking the thought but later, he decided to just give up. The more he pushed the scene away, the more it comes back with full force.

_It all happened on Thursday, a school day. It was during lunch and it was supposed to be normal. Chika was being her normal self, reading another book. I think it's a new book since before it was blue, now it's orange._

_"Hey, what are you reading?"_

_"Nothing" Chika answered, slightly blushing as she hurriedly hid the book in her bag. This caught my attention. Normally she'd just tell me the title of the book along with the summary then I'd shut up. But what's with the embarrassment?_

_"Now that's suspicious" I told her, looking at the hint of orange in her bag "what were you reading?"_

_"I said it's nothing" Chika said, blushing even more. I have to admit, it's cute. Her blushing and getting all worked up and embarrassed, it's really cute._

_I smirked and glanced form her to the orange book for a long time._

_"You know it's lunch and we have free period after, I can bug you until then. This reminds me, we also have cleaning duties together so I can continue bugging you. Or maybe I can just steal that mysterious book"_

_Chika glared at me, something she wasn't able to do before we started talking. She looked like rat trying to intimidate a cat, now that's funny._

_"It's a shojo manga alright?" she said in a hushed tone. I laughed, not even lowering the volume of my voice. She looked around anxiously and explained to everyone that I was just going crazy before she slammed her hand to cover my mouth. _

_"Shush, it's embarrassing enough that I told you so shut up" Chika said, looking really red_

_"What? You're a girl so it's normal to read that kind of stuff"_

_Chika blushed even more and just glared at me. Maybe she doesn't know this but when you blush like that and glare at someone, it doesn't work. Embarrassed plus angry will just be equal to cute, not intimidating._

_"So I take it you're getting ready for your date with Yukimura? Haha, that's a strange way to get ready"_

_Chika blew a stray hair away from hair face and rolled her eyes. She's really comfortable with me now. That's nice._

_"It's not like that" she sighed "the old man from the book store lent me this. I work there on weekends so I had to ask him if I can take that day off. He said young girls buy shojo mangas to know what to do on a date. I couldn't say no"_

_"You don't actually have to read it if you don't want to."_

_"If I don't then I shouldn't have accepted it." she reasoned_

_I already knew she was that kind of person. She's the type to cherish a gift even if she hates it. How do I know that? Well the things in her room gave me enough to know certain things about her yet at the same time gave me even more to think about. I feel like the more I get to know her, the more mysterious she becomes. It doesn't even make sense._

_But what I'm sure of is she was a typical nice girl. She'd be really good with Yukimura since he's also a nice guy who looks like a girl. Haha, so they're both nice girls?_

_"Okay, whatever you say ms nice girl… wanna get something to drink, to cool of your face" I teased, earning a playful punch from her._

_Is she like this with Yagyuu too? She's not really rigid now that I get to know her more. She's actually really playful. I wonder just how playful…_

_"Your treat, I don't have money remember" she said, standing up from her seat_

_I rolled my eyes at this statement. Of course it's my treat. Ever since we saw each other on Monday I'm always paying. She complained at first but then I think she got used to it. I think she got used to it way too much. But I guess it's fine since it's rare that I get to treat a girl without any strings attached. _

_"Iced coffee for the lady and pocari for me" I recited, inserting the coins on the vending machine_

_It was supposed to be normal. You know, me heading over to her, handing her the iced coffee. Then she'd thank me and then we'd go back to the classroom and talk some more about random things. Something like that, but no… the floor just had to be slick and wet. There wasn't even a sign!_

_Maybe there was but I just didn't notice, but the point is, the janitor should have mopped the floor after classes._

_And because the janitor didn't do that, I slipped. And being the athlete that I was, I managed to hold on to the nearest thing beside me and that nearest thing wasn't a thing, it was a person._

_I didn't even know what happened, I just realized that I was faced down on the floor with something soft between my face and the floor. Something fragrant that I knew I smelled before, something fruity and warm._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw Chika's amber orbs staring right at mine with shock in it. I couldn't even move away from her and we both just stared at each other with our lips still glued._

_She wasn't pushing me and nor was I pulling away. The time just stopped and I didn't even know, nor did I care, if people could see us or not._

_I had no idea when I pulled away. I'm not even sure I pulled away. All I know is I was stunned. My brain blacked out and when I started to wake up, I was sitting in the tennis courts, stretching._

Niou sat up from his bed and shouted, using his pillow to muffle his voice. He breathed hard as if his lungs was deprived of oxygen.

_It was just a kiss… it wasn't even a real kiss; it was just a lip bump, a really lengthy lip bump. Why am I acting like this? I've had so many kisses before and it wasn't anything like how I'm feeling. Heck, what hell am I feeling? I don't even know what this is!_

_

* * *

_**Author's rant:**

haha, i haven't slept for two days so i'm sorry if it ended up crappy. i know you don't need my explanations that's why i said sorry. anyway, chika's date with yukimura is up next, i promise, it's really next.

i have to say, this is a big progress since a kiss always says it all. i'm a hopeless romantic so i always love those scenes in the movies where they kiss and they just realize something, like pop. oh and it was also scientifically proven that a kiss can produce endorphins that are 200 times more powerful than morphine? haha, the reason why i put that as the chapter's title isn't only because it's the lyrics to kill hannah's song.

Also, a kiss produces oxytocin. oxytocins helps birth, breast feeding and sexual stimulations... and more importantly, it helps forge bonds of trust between people (oh, so that's why naruto and sasuke trusts each other so much ahahahaha). people who say that they are in love have high levels of oxytocin. in summary, if you kiss a person, you produce oxytocin. the more oxytocin you have, the more you are in love. so if you kiss a person, the more likely you'd fall in love with them. how cool is that!

ah, anyway, sorry for the excessive trivia. thanks for all those who read my story. again, if you have time, please review. i would really appreciate it. oh and sorry if this is short. if you see anything horribly written in my story, don't hesitate to criticize. i'm fine with that since it will help me get better. that's it, cricket out \(~o^)/


	8. edward cullen has nothing on yukimura

EDWARD CULLEN HAS NOTHING ON YUKIMURA

Chika thought she should be getting ready for her date. She looked at the clock that says it was already 10am but she did not dare move from her seat. She looked back at the sandwich she made for herself. She made it about an hour ago yet she still hasn't taken a bite from it.

The bread, the ham, the vegetables, everything in that sandwich was bought by Niou. That night when he told her he'd buy their dinner, this was what he brought back.

But her mind wasn't on that night. She was hardly conscious back then anyway. No, her mind was on that Thursday afternoon. She didn't know how to read that situation.

She remembered how scared she got when Niou slipped. She thought he was going to hit his head or something. Then he grabbed on to her and managed to bring her along on that fall.

At first, Chika knew it was an accident. His lips were pressing hers. She knew it was an accident but when she was about to push him off, he started kissing her.

_Why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss back?_

She frowned at the sandwich.

Niou didn't even explain why he did it. He just started kissing her and she didn't have the strength to push him away. She didn't even know how she had the strength to stand up after that. Her knees felt like they disappeared.

But the worst part was, Niou just stood up and walked away, not even giving her an explanation for his actions.

_No matter where you look at it, when a guy kisses you and just walks away, a girl should get hurt._

"Ugh" Chika grumbled, taking a furious bite off her sandwich.

_I felt stupid, staring at his back the whole time when classes started… he can't say it wasn't a kiss because his lips were moving… ugh, and so were mine._

Without realizing it, Chika was tracing her lips, suddenly remembering the sensation Niou gave her. She closed her eyes, slapping herself mentally for indulging the fact that she enjoyed the kiss. She wanted to tell herself that the kiss was horrible and that Niou was a bad kisser but that would be lying to herself.

Chika shook her head, getting rid of the thought.

_I have to forget about it. It obviously didn't mean anything to him so I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. Besides, it would be wrong if I thought about it during my date with Yukimura-san. That would be rude of me._

With that set in her mind, she munched on the sandwich then got ready for the date.

…

Dazzling, that was the only word that can describe Yukimura. He was not only called Demigod because of his tennis skill but also because of his stunning looks. He was the ultimate pretty boy and I meant it when I said pretty.

Most girls who walked past him couldn't help but to look back. Some were with their boyfriends and most were older than Yukimura yet it wasn't an excuse not to ogle him. He was just too godlike to just be standing there.

Chika felt a bit awkward and out of place. Standing beside Yukimura in school was different than standing beside him on a date. If it wasn't enough that he was so pretty, the fact that it was a date added more pressure to her. And much worse, it was her first date.

"Uhm…" Chika started, not knowing what to say.

No matter how dazzling Yukimura was, Chika was thinking of some other guy. This guy was responsible for messing up her mind.

"It's already lunch. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat first?"

Chika just nodded followed Yukimura. Yukimura was a gentleman; he walked beside her and prevented other people from bumping into her.

"The weather is fine isn't it" Yukimura started, not sure what to say himself.

Chika looked at him with an amused expression "Yes, it is quite nice"

Yukimura smiled too, chuckling slightly "You have to forgive me. I'm not quite sure what to do on dates"

Chika chuckled as well and nodded "Don't worry, if you mess up I won't notice since I'll probably be messing up myself"

"That's a relief" Yukimura answered "Although I wasn't even sure why Niou set this up"

"He says we have a lot in common"

Yukimura opened the door for Chika and even pulled the seat for her. Chika was not sure how to react with this. She usually gets irritated when Yagyuu does this for her but for some reasons, she couldn't find it in her to get irritated with Yukimura. He was just too overwhelming for her. She didn't know how to react

"Ah, yes, he did mention you love plants"

"And I think that's his definition of a lot in common"

Yukimura chuckled again "then why don't we see if his assumption is correct"

The waitress approached them and asked for their order. Chika was so sure the waitress was judging her. She worked in a café too and has heard a few shares of insults especially when the girl's date is a handsome guy. That didn't really feel nice but she didn't want it to ruin her day.

Yukimura was only amused to see that Chika wasn't the typical girl who'd be demurred on the first date since she ordered a double deluxe cheeseburger and fries. Chika's image made him think she'd order a salad instead.

"I'll just have what she ordered" Yukimura said, returning the menu to the waitress.

When the waitress was gone, Yukimura turned his full attention to his date. She looked as if she was trying to get rid of something in her head, like an addicting song that was stuck in your head that you just wanted to get rid of.

"Yukimura-san, how come you agreed with Masaharu-san on this date?"

Yukimura smiled meaningfully "I thought it would be a good experience"

Chika nodded.

"How about you? Why did you agree?"

_Niou, Niou, Niou… I should really stop thinking about his hidden intentions on that kiss… I should focus on the matter at hand._

"It seems I have lost the ability to say no to him" Chika admitted

"Well he is quite an overwhelming person"

_Yeah, very overwhelming that he even get me to kiss him back…_

Chika nearly sighed, wanting to bang her head on the table for thinking about it again.

"Yukimura-san, what do people even do on dates?" Chika asked

Yukimura chuckled again. "I have no idea. I guess they just go to places and talk"

"Talk about?"

"Each other I suppose"

Chika nodded "So then we should talk about each other?"

Yukimura nodded "Why don't we start with your favorites. Let's see if a conversation starts then"

"Okay, what kinds of music do you like? Or rather, what's your favorite music?"

Yukimura answered almost instantly "Symphony No. 4 in E minor by Johannes Brahms, have you heard it?"

To be honest, Chika has heard it but she didn't like it. She fell asleep as soon as she listened to it. Classical music does that to her.

"I'm afraid not, I'm more into Bebop"

"Ah, jazz. You and Niou have the same taste in music"

_Niou again? Is it just me or are all our conversations just end up with Masaharu-san?_

"Masaharu-san likes jazz?"

_Okay, why am I fueling it? Why do I even sound like I'm so interested?_

"His MP3 is filled with jazz music so I assumed" Yukimura answered "So it seems our tastes in music are different, what about books. I heard you like reading books"

"I like mystery books; I like how a detective has so many means to solve a case… what about you Yukimura-san?"

"I like poetry anthologies, particularly from France"

And so they ate like that. Asking questions about each other's likes and dislikes. So far, none of their favorites have matched each other. Yukimura likes classics, poetry, art and Godard films while Chika is fond of Bebop, suspense and mystery, music and – strange enough – gangster and assassin films. Yukimura disliked chemistry but Chika adored it. He likes pale blue, she likes orange. So far, the only common thing about them is their fondness in plants and mathematics.

They headed next to the art gallery where an impressionist display was currently on. Yukimura became Chika's guide as he explained details about each painting and even told her the materials used. She was impressed and at the same time dumbstruck. She had the faintest idea about art. Well she did but she wasn't that well versed on the topic.

The date wasn't exactly a disaster but it wasn't a success either. Both parties concluded that they were much better as being just friends.

Chika thought that even if they did have everything in common, it would still end up as how it is. First of all, her mind was not set on the date; second, Yukimura was too overwhelming for her that she couldn't feel comfortable; and lastly, she didn't want Yukimura's fan girls to kill her.

Yukimura walked Chika home which ended the 'date'.

* * *

**Author's rant:**

I know, the date sucked. it was so short but i just thought if two people who felt awkward with each other had a date, they'd want to end it as soon as possible.

oh and about the kiss... yes, it was a kiss. niou thought it was nothing but he did kiss her. and it was a real kiss. he just didnt know because his mind suddenly went blank. i'm not just writing this for the convenience of the story, these things actually do happen. it's not a mental illness, it's just the brain's way to control stress. it's funny how the brain works.

i promise, the next chapter would be long, or kinda long, about 2,000+ words, not including my rant.

anyway, thanks for reading up to this chapter. thanks for those who put this as a favorite, and thank you so much for those who reviewed.

ah, yeah, about the capitalization... sorry about that. i tend to get lazy sometimes, i'll work on it (more like, i'll try to be less lazy) and about chika's character, hmmm... her traits are actually from someone i know. she's indifferent most of the time so it's really hard to grasp her character. that's what i was trying to write, how indifferent chika is to other people. like she's there, people know her, people notice her but that's it, she's just there. not exactly invisible but way too detached to others. when people take interest in her, she wont have trouble adjusting, she'll just have trouble opening up. that's what i'm trying to do. show only very few bits of her. i want the readers to discover who she is the same time as niou does. ugh... oh my gosh, i sound like i'm just making excuses... anyway, i'll try better. hopefully, she'll get to reveal more on the next chapter. sorry, i didn't really like a character who stands out too much


	9. our little conversations

OUR LITTLE CONVERSATIONS (…are turning into little sweet sensations)

As soon as Chika opened the gate, she noticed that there was light inside the house.

She was sure she didn't leave anything open before she left. She had the habit of checking everything since the electric bill wasn't exactly nice to pay. Her mind started panicking.

_Maybe it's just Masaharu-san again? But come on, if it's him then he'd close the lights then scare me when I enter… but then again maybe he didn't want to be sprayed again. But what if it isn't him? Ugh, will a thief be stupid enough to actually open the lights? No, yes, maybe… what if it's a stupid thief with a gun?_

As Chika turned the doorknob, she heard footsteps heading to her direction. Chika cautiously opened the door and prepared her pepper spray, just in case it wasn't Niou.

"I come in peace, don't spray!" Niou's shouted, with his arms covering his face as if protecting himself from an attack.

Chika sighed in relief and smiled, shaking her head as she put the pepper spray back in her back.

_I come in peace? What is he? An alien?_

"People who come in peace don't just pop up in other people's homes without permission"

"What? We're friends aren't we? Friends don't need permissions" Niou reasoned

They both suddenly became silent. Perhaps thinking of the same thing.

"So…" they started in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"So how was the date?" Niou said, scratching his nape, trying not to look at Chika's lips.

"It was okay" Chika shrugged "And you were wrong"

"Me? Wrong? About what?"

"We don't have a lot in common. We're so different and I feel awkward when I'm with him. He's just way too good looking and too good for me"

Niou sighed "That's a relief"

"Huh?"

"I mean… uhm… I mean, you know, it would be so boring if I succeeded the first try. Where's the challenge in that? Anyway, what's for dinner, darling?"

_Darling?_

Chika stared at Niou for a few seconds, wondering if the guy was only there for dinner.

"Don't you have a house, Masaharu?"

Niou shrugged "I have but I like your house, it's so comfy"

Niou was about to walk into the kitchen when he stopped and turned back to Chika, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

Chika raised an eyebrow "Masaharu… that's your name isn't it?"

"Without an honorific?"

"You want me to put it back?"

"No, no, I just wondered why all of a sudden"

Chika didn't really know why. She just thought of it. They were already friends and they were already close to the point that he can walk in and out of her house as if it was his own.

"I think it's only proper since you call me 'Chika'"

Niou nodded "then shouldn't you call me, I dunno, 'Haru'?"

Chika chuckled and just pushed Niou to the kitchen.

"Don't push it" Chika said "what do you want to eat, _dear_?"

"Roasted meat"

Chika stopped and looked at Niou, expecting him to say 'I'm kidding'.

"Roasted meat?"

Niou nodded "Roasted meat"

Chika suddenly grabbed a frying pan and hit Niou with it playfully on the head.

"How much money do you think I have?"

Niou laughed and took the frying pan away from the girl.

"Look in the fridge, you might magically find some" Niou smirked.

Chika looked at Niou suspiciously before she headed for the fridge. She looked at Niou again, not knowing what to expect.

_I don't think he'd put a bomb… but knowing him, it's definitely something. The worst case scenario is I'd call the fire department, the least case would be some stupid joke only he'd understand, maybe a screwdriver or something…_

"Relax, will you? It's not like I put a bomb there"

Anticipating for the worse, Chika opened the fridge. Instead of finding a smoke bomb like she expected, she found a paper bag. She hesitated to take it but did it anyway since she'll have to do it sooner or later. Opening the paper bag, she could already smell the delicious aroma of roasted meat that was hidden under the tin foil.

She looked up at Niou, slightly confused

"Ah, you should have said 'abracadabra'" Niou joked "Come on my honey, you're husband's hungry"

Chika rolled her eyes. Why were they pretending to be a couple again?

"Where did this come from?" Chika asked, setting the food on a plate.

"Yagyuu's place. I was going to ask Yagyuu to open your door but he wasn't there. His mother gave me the key along with that. They told me that if you don't eat it, I had their permission to tie you up and force feed you"

"You don't have to. I'll eat as long as you stop poking it" Chika said, swatting Niou's hand

"Ah, it's already cold; you have to heat it up." Niou said, this time, poking Chika.

"Stop it… you're being unbelievably pesky today"

Niou pouted and just leaned on the kitchen counter "Looks like this has gone cold too" he said pointing at Chika

Chika looked at him and noticed his lips slightly puckered up. She quickly looked away remembering something inappropriate.

"I just had a long day" she said.

She was tired, not because of the date but because she wasn't able to sleep for two nights. All because of Niou's strange behavior.

"The date was _that_ bad?" Niou asked, interpreting it the wrong way

"No" Chika quickly said "Yukimura-san is a nice guy and he we had interesting conversations. It was actually better than I thought it would be"

"Then what was the problem?" Niou asked, slightly disappointed for reasons unknown to him

"I just couldn't see him more than that"

"More than what?"

Chika sighed "A companion I suppose. Perhaps a friend"

"Perhaps? You've already had conversations and you said they were interesting, isn't that automatic? Aren't you friends already?"

Chika looked at Niou again. She suddenly felt he was too close.

"How exactly does one make friends?"

Niou paused. He didn't know how to answer it. "I'm not sure. It just happens I guess. You, how do you make friends?"

Chika looked at Niou, thinking he should already know what her answer would be. Seeing the dumb look on his face, she knew he didn't.

"I don't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to"

"But you talk to people"

"Having a conversation with others doesn't mean you're friends. You can talk to them all you want then for all you know they might be talking bad behind your back. I may not have enough experience but friends don't do that"

"Hmmm… now I see what the problem is" Niou mused "You don't trust people"

"I trust people. I trust you and Hiroshi"

That felt unexplainably nice, Niou thought. To be trusted by someone, that is. But still, it bothered him that Chika couldn't give more people her trust. And there's also the fact that she chose him among all those people to give her trust, him, the trickster of Rikkai.

"You trust only a few and you chose me? What is wrong with that picture?"

Chika opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, realizing that Niou made sense.

"That… that is a good point"

Niou grinned. He finally won an argument against her. That was a major accomplishment for him.

Niou just watched closely as Chika fixed their dinner. He wanted to ask so many questions but now, he doubts if he should. He was resolved to ask her about the 'lip bump' but now that he was talking to her in person, he just couldn't bring up the topic. He didn't know how to and he didn't know if he should.

"So how come you don't trust people?"

Chika glanced at Niou but didn't answer

"Ooh, did I touch a sensitive topic? Come on, tell me. I won't share it with others, that's a promise. We can even pinky-swear on it"

_Pinky-swear? What are you, five?_

"My father was surrounded by untrustworthy people when he was alive. He was too trusting and people took advantage of that."

"Oh, so I'm about to hear the dark family secret huh. Okay, continue"

"It's not a family secret nor is it dark. It's just my dad trusting the wrong people. It's common in any jobs so it wasn't really anything worth talking about"

"And your mother?"

"I don't know my mother. She died when she gave birth to me and my father doesn't talk about her much"

"Why not?"

"He used to talk about her but he couldn't handle it. To be honest, my dad is one big cry-baby. He cried in almost all the bad things that happens to him, big or small. The worst part is he gets drunk and he just says what's on his mind, not even realizing that it gives me the wrong impression"

"So he blamed you?"

"The way it sounded, yeah. It seemed like he blamed me but he took it back right away. And then he makes it up to me by buying me a Popsicle"

"A Popsicle?" Niou almost laughed

"So what? Popsicle makes me happy, so sue me"

"Even now?" somehow Niou couldn't believe that such a simple thing could make her happy

Chika smiled mysteriously and just nodded.

"What does your dad do? I mean his job"

"He's an archeologist"

"You mean he digs old-people-bones and stuff?" Chika actually laughed at this question.

"No, idiot" Chika laughed "He works for the museum so he travels to find artifacts, not fossils"

"He works at a museum? Wow, that's a really boring job"

"Weren't you listening? He travels a lot and finds artifacts so he can bring them back to the museum. His life was one big treasure hunt."

Niou nodded "So that explains the creepy things in your living room"

Chika chuckled "They're not creepy… although the spider gives me chills"

_So that's her dad's story? He's a boring museum guy who died in a plane crash? I was expecting something exciting, like maybe his dad was some important dude and then people sabotaged his plane. That's a big let-down_

"Let me guess, you're saving money for college so you can work as a boring museum person just like your dad?"

Chika rolled her eyes again "No. as much as I idolized my dad I didn't want to work like him. I want to travel but I'd rather not go treasure hunting. He's just like Yukimura-san. They're both fascinated by art"

"Oh? So what did you want to be then?"

"I'm more into music so I wanted to be a-" Chika didn't finish. She looked at Niou with wide eyes as if she almost spilled something so important. She blushed and turned away from him, starting to set the table.

"What?" Niou asked curiously and at the same time amused

"Uhm… I er, I haven't decided on it yet?" Chika said, avoiding his face

"You're lying!" Niou exclaimed, pointing at her blushing face

"You can even ask Hiroshi, he'll tell you I haven't decided yet"

"Oh? That's interesting, even Yagyuu doesn't know?"

Chika winced

_Hiroshi hasn't heard it straight from my mouth but I think he has an idea_

"Come on, tell me. You just said you trust me" Niou poked her arm

"I haven't decided yet. That's my final answer" Chika said.

Niou smirked as he sat beside her, dropping his head slightly to the side to see her face clearer

"You said _wanted… _why?"

Chika's eyebrow twitched a little. She bit her lip and was determined not to look at Niou.

The blush on her cheeks and biting her lip suddenly changed her appearance. She looked like a fragile innocent girl and it was adorable. Niou's smirk was slowly turned into a small smile.

Chika, on the other hand was starting to get irritated by this. She wanted to push him but she'll get soap bubbles in his uniform. She wanted to bark at him to go away but she can't stop biting her lip. She was getting really nervous about how close Niou was. Niou was – after all – one of Rikkai's most popular boys and he was using that fact to take advantage of people, mostly girls. He may have said he only had three girlfriends but he's kissed more than three, that, Chika was sure of.

Niou decided to change the topic knowing he'll never get it out of her. If Yagyuu didn't even know then there was a very slim chance she'd tell him

"How come you don't smile much?" Niou suddenly asked out of the blue..

"I do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

Chika sighed again. She was starting to get annoyed.

Niou, though, just smirked inwardly, seeing the way she glared at him

"You only smile when I tell you a joke or when you find something I said interesting"

"Are there other situations where I should smile?"

"That's why I said, you don't smile much"

"If I just smile randomly then people will think I'm crazy"

"What's wrong with being crazy? Crazy is fun"

Chika laughed this time.

Really, Niou keeps messing with her brain. One minute he irks her so much she'd want to strangle him then next minute he amuses her so much that she laughs.

"Smile when you want to, cry when you want to. What other people will think shouldn't matter. I mean, who the hell told them to look anyway? It's your life, not theirs"

Chika can never get over the fact that Niou keeps on amusing her. He wasn't just funny, he had sense.

"Shut up and just eat"

Niou smiled and did as he was told. He kept on glancing at her as she ate. The truth was, he really did want to hear a compliment from her. He felt elated when she told him he was 'fun' and he wanted to hear more.

"You know, if you show everyone your playful side, maybe I wouldn't even need to find you a boyfriend" Niou said, slightly feeling like he didn't really want her to do that.

"That makes me think" Chika started "Why waste your time finding a boring girl like me a boyfriend when you can just go and get yourself one?"

"You think it's that easy getting a girlfriend?"

Chika raised an eyebrow "For you it's obviously easy"

"Huh?"

"You're an athlete, you have good looks, and you're funny, charming and unbelievably caring. What girl wouldn't want you?"

Niou actually blushed at this. She was flattering him too much it was making his heart jump up and down.

"Aw shucks, if you keep flattering me like that I might kiss you"

Saying that seems to have triggered awkwardness. They looked at each other, eyes landing on the other's lips then quickly looking away.

_KISS?! KISS?! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SAY THAT YOU MORON!_

_What is he trying to say? Jeez, don't just bring up weird things like that_

Niou tried to recover and changed the course of their conversation

"Y-you know… you're not really that bad either"

Chika looked back at him with a questioning look.

"You give this impression to everyone that you're prim and proper. I expected you to be really poised, kinda like Yagyuu. If he's a gentleman, I thought you'd be a lady. I think you know what I meant by lady. I expected you to be studious and hard working. But man, you just blew up all my assumptions and made me start from zero"

"Were you disappointed?" Chika asked

"Disappointed? No. I was surprised. I mean you don't even study and that's a big shock for me. All the books that you had in your room was harry potter, some detective stories and a hell lot of weekly jump. And you're hardly a lady. You're sarcastic and has violent tendencies"

"Somehow I can't read that as a compliment" Chika looked at him, as if saying 'you better make that sound better or you're dead'

"What I'm saying is, you're pretty cute and you have your own sense of humor. You're not afraid to be rough with me. Most guys, like me for instance, would prefer a girl who isn't so fragile. You don't like people helping you but it's not just for show. You really don't need help. Some guys might say that's a bad thing but you can't not like a girl who can stand up on her own. And you've been standing up on your own for quite a long time now. You enclose yourself from others and just show a few things, just enough for people to be interested. You're mysterious which I think adds to your appeal. I think you're very charismatic and you have your own special charms. But I can also tell that you still have a lot more in you that you still haven't shown me. Somehow, I can't help but be drawn"

Chika didn't respond for a while. She smiled at him, touched by everything he said. Whether it was a joke or not, Niou still said it.

"Then do tell, mister matchmaker, why don't I have a boyfriend?" Chika challenged him

"Because you're not interested" Niou scowled "Ah, now that gave me an idea. I should make you interested in guys first before I start setting you up on a date, otherwise it would just be a disaster, like today"

"Today wasn't a disaster. We both didn't know how dates are supposed to be like… and, well I had something in my mind that kept on distracting me" Chika admitted, not helping but to look at Niou's lips.

Niou noticed this as well as the quick glance on his lips. He suddenly felt nervous.

_So she was thinking about it too? Maybe now's a good way to start talking about that… but what if it's all in my head? Yeah, what if she laughs at me for making a big deal out of it. I mean it was just an accident right?_

Chika cleared her throat and stood up, taking her dishes to the sink. She didn't even know where her courage of slightly touching that topic came from. But one thing she knew was, she had to talk about it. She couldn't even tell it to Yagyuu because she was embarrassed.

"So, about Thursday" Niou bravely started.

Chika was frozen solid on her spot. She didn't respond not because she didn't want to but because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Uhm…" Niou regretted saying it now. He wasn't even sure how to start "Er… so, how did you do on that quiz?"

_Gah! What? How did you do on that quiz? What? Was there even a quiz?_

Chika looked back at Niou, slightly confused._ Quiz? Was there a quiz?_

"You meant Friday"

"Huh?"

"We had a quiz on Friday, not Thursday"

Niou laughed nervously "Yeah, that's what I said, Friday"

_Oh Kami-sama, can I be any more dorkier? She's just Chika, why the hell am I so nervous?_

Chika felt both relieved and disappointed. She wasn't sure what to think.

_Did he really just made a mistake? Was he really just going to ask about the quiz?_

"I didn't study but I thought I answered everything well" Chika answered, picking up Niou's dishes "You?"

"Uh, yeah… I think I did okay too" Niou was internally beating himself up. This was not like him. It was so out of character.

Niou breathed in and decided to man-up. He stood up and walked to Chika, grabber her arm and turned her to face him "what I really wanted to ask was about Thursday. Not about that quiz. At the vending machine…"

Chika suddenly felt she couldn't breathe. Niou was way too close and he was talking about that kiss. She knew it.

"At the vending machine…" Niou repeated, starting to lose his concentration when he just kept on looking at her lips.

"Yeah?" Chika said, starting to feel really uncomfortable yet strangely warm.

"I…" Niou breathed, his head slowly leaning down to her level

Neither of them knew what was going on. There was this strange force that just kept messing with their brains. They weren't in control of what they were doing now. They didn't even know what they were doing now.

"I just…" Niou continued, his lips only a few more centimeters from Chika's

Their eyes automatically closed and their faces grew closer to each other.

"Chika? Mother wanted me to check on you" Yagyuu's voice came from the living room

The two hastily straightened up, both looking flustered.

"Yeah, we're over here" Chika called, her voice somewhat unsteady

In only a matter of seconds, Yagyuu was visible. He looked at Niou's hand that was still holding on to Chika's arm and then to the two people standing in front of him.

"Did something happen?" he asked

The two looked at him with panic in their faces

"No" they both exclaimed in unison

"What… what could happen?" Niou laughed nervously

"Why are you grabbing her arm?" Yagyuu asked, his eyes looking at Niou's hand that seems to prevent Chika's arm from circulating any blood. Niou swiftly retracted his hand and looked away.

"He uh… I slipped, so he… stopped me from… slipping?"

_That sounded stupid… why am I even lying?_

"Yeah" Niou said "She slipped… she's very clumsy today, haha, so yeah"

Yagyuu noted how incredibly low Niou's voice was. It wasn't the voice he uses when he was about to play a prank or when he was about to do a trick. It was the first time Yagyuu heard such a voice from him.

"But I was just leaving, so I'll go ahead" Niou quickly walked past Yagyuu, picking up his bag and heading straight for the exit.

Yagyuu looked back at Chika who was now pretending to be busy washing the dishes.

Yagyuu was so confused to what happened that he just stood there thinking about it.

_Did I come at a wrong time?_

* * *

**Author's rant:**

Wow... this is one long chapter. I promised 2,000 but I actually wrote 3,000+ ha! and I even checked the capitalization! I'm acting strange today... maybe it's the rain. Anyway, i hope you're not getting bored with the story. oh and about the title of the last chapter, haha, i was watching twilight and all i kept hearing was 'dazzle, dazzle, dazzle' then i thought yukimura was dazzling and then it doesn't make sense anymore.

and the title for this chapter was inspired by janno gibbs' song 'fallin'. i am currently rewatching full house (it's a korean drama starring rain and song hye kyo. it's cute and i recommend it! d---0.o---b ). oh and the song kinda fits them as well as the original soundtrack for full house (i think i by byul)

ah, that's it for my rant. again, thanks so much for those who have stuck with the story this far and thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the alerts. you make my heart smile_  
_


	10. summer rains and discoveries

SUMMER RAINS AND DISCOVERIES

June in Japan was the start of rains. It would be a blessing for the plums since it would help them ripen but at the same time, it would be a curse for the students. The third Sunday of June was also a date that Chika reserved for a very special guy in her heart. It was father's day and at the same time, her father's death anniversary. She would usually go there on father's day even if it didn't fall on the same date as her father's death anniversary. She didn't like going there for his death, she wanted to go there to celebrate that she had a father like him but it just so happened that this year, his death and father's day fell on the same day.

Chika could remember it clearly in her mind. Her father called her two days before that accident happened and he promised her he'd be back in Japan to spend father's day with her. And then on his way back, his flight was canceled due to the weather. When he finally got the plane to Japan, there was a glitch on the engine. The plane crashed killing half the passengers. One of those unlucky passengers was Chika's father.

Chika used to always joke how unlucky her father was. She even once told him that if he bought a cemetery, people would stop dying. After her father died, that joke never sounded funny to her anymore. In fact, jokes didn't seem funny to her anymore. She became the gloomy Chika and only recovered after years. Yagyuu always tried his best to come up with a joke but it wasn't until he met Niou that his jokes actually became funny.

"Lilacs, you do know that those flowers are used to mask the smell of death in the olden times, right?" Yagyuu's voice came clearer than the pouring rain.

Chika smiled and nodded as Yagyuu's figure came beside her. Her eyes were still on the white lilacs she brought to the cemetery.

"They're also unlucky to bring in a house, or as people in some countries say, it's an inside joke" Chika answered, smiling to herself

Yagyuu didn't say anything else as they stood there just listening to the rain pour.

"You know, he mentioned it a lot of times, how you reminded him of how he was when he was young"

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't see how he was anything like Minami Hideo in any way. Yagyuu had always thought Chika's father was much more alike Jackal, or at least he was the closest person with resemblance to the guy that Yagyuu knew. If you take off the childishness and the over protectiveness, he was definitely a Jackal-like person

"How so?" Yagyuu asked, not hiding his confusion

"I don't know, he never told me. He just said you were like him" Chika chuckled "Your father would always say he wishes you wouldn't be anything like my father though"

They both laughed

"That wasn't very nice, you're father was an admirable man" Yagyuu was honest with this. He always respected Hideo, not just because he was Chika's father but also because of his dedication to archeology, history and academics. He also managed to balance being a single parent and his hectic work along with socializing.

"So you wanna be like him?" Chika asked, hilarity in her eyes

Yagyuu gave her a mysterious and knowing smile "What's so wrong with that?"

Chika just laughed at him.

"A piece of advice from a friend, don't copy everything. You're future daughter won't appreciate it"

Again, they both laughed

"It's nice to hear you laughing again" Yagyuu said, smiling at his friend

"What are you talking about? This isn't the first time I laughed"

Yagyuu simply smiled mysteriously and placed white roses down the grave. Chika was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer

"Ah, and you were also acting strange yesterday. I wonder why. Niou-kun was also acting strange. And you slipped didn't you? I wonder if you broke any bones, but then again that hold should have twisted your arm. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Yagyuu asked

Chika nearly choked. She quickly looked away from Yagyuu, shaking the thoughts off her head. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. Even a whole night of thinking didn't let her forget it.

_What was Niou about to do anyway?_

"It was nothing. Well, we were talking about something then, I wasn't sure, I think I slipped" a lie that Yagyuu could see through. He just couldn't understand why she was lying

"I see. I hope Niou-kun was behaving himself properly" Yagyuu simply said, still eyeing Chika

"He… he was, hey don't talk like that in front of my dad, jeez" Chika said, getting all worked up and flustered

Yagyuu furrowed his brows "Chika… do you… like Niou-kun?"

Chika looked at Yagyuu with a strange expression. That wasn't even a good joke. Chika never thought of it like that and it would be weird to start now.

"No" Chika simply said.

_Now that wasn't a lie_, Yagyuu thought, _but I can't help thinking it is_

"Okay, if that's what you say" Yagyuu said "But if ever you do, in the future, don't worry about my opinion because Niou-kun is a good guy, just hard to handle"

Chika raised an eyebrow this time "okay? Uhm, Hiroshi, do _you_ like Masaharu?"

Yagyuu furrowed his brows and looked at Chika. She had this expression as if she was teasing him. He looked back at her with a horrified and disgusted expression.

"I can't tell if you're just joking or if you truly believe that. Niou-kun and I are doubles partners. I like him a as friend but the kind of like in your head will never happen."

Chika smiled, this time, even more mockingly.

"Is that so? But you know if ever you do in the future, don't worry about my opinion because I'm open minded and I'm not against homosexuality. And just as you said, Masaharu is a good guy, I'm sure he'll take care of you"

Yagyuu's eyebrow twitched. Not only did Chika turn the subject to him, she also said the very same thing he did in a very mocking and repulsive way. He had wondered sometimes, why the two of them were friends.

"I am not a homosexual" Yagyuu glared at her "…and I never will be"

Chika laughed "Oh Hiroshi, you can't say 'never', you don't know what will happen in the future"

"I may not know but I certainly will _not _become a homosexual"

Chika didn't answer and just smirked. She knew Yagyuu wasn't gay and there was a very, very, _very_ small chance of him being one in the future, she just liked teasing him. He was so serious all the time that even jokes turn even funnier when he reacts to it.

"Mhm" Chika just hummed, smirking to herself when they both heard a tune.

Chika raised an eyebrow as Yagyuu pulled out his phone.

"Mission impossible?" Chika mumbled to herself, wondering why this was Yagyuu's choice for a ringtone.

Well, it wasn't exactly Yagyuu's choice since it was a custom ringtone for a person I'd like to call Mr. Petenshi. Apparently Yagyuu also prefers to call him that which is why Chika saw 'Petenshi-kun' in the caller ID.

"Moshi moshi" Yagyuu answered.

Chika didn't want to eavesdrop but somehow her curiosity was at full rage lately when it comes to Niou. She tried her best to tune off Yagyuu's voice but the desire to know what they were talking about was too strong and so she succumbed to it later and just listened… inconspicuously.

"…st, I told you before, I can't go today… and my teeth aren't yellow" while saying the last part, Yagyuu unconsciously touched his teeth, as if checking if they're clean or not.

Chika smiled and shook her head.

"Niou-kun, it may shock you but I also have a life and…" pause "She's also busy, I'm with her" a longer pause "Niou-kun? Are you still there?" pause "Where are we? At the cemetery, why do you ask?" another pause "No we are not on a date. What kind of sick person would bring his date to a cemetery" a faint laughing sound was heard from the other line.

Yagyuu's eyebrow twitched to whatever Niou was saying on the other line.

"Why?" Yagyuu asked, with a sigh to calm himself.

All of a sudden Yagyuu handed the phone to her. Chika blinked but took the phone anyway.

"Moshi moshi, Chika-desu"

…

Niou was pacing back and forth in his room. This was the first time he had wished he was in practice instead, with Sanada yelling tarudoru at him, Akaya complaining like the brat that he is, Marui popping his gum, arguing with jackal, Yanagi mumbling things and Yukimura telling everyone their forms were horrible. This was the first time he wished Yagyuu would tell him off just to distract him.

Things were going really strange between him and Chika and he was clueless about what it was.

_Maybe it's just hormones, or puberty as oyaji would always say_

Subconsciously, Niou reached for his mobile phone and scrolled his phonebook.

Somehow, scrolling his phonebook makes him smile. Chika's caller ID in his phone was 'confusing lady'. He started wondering, what was Chika's Caller ID for him. She'd probably just put Niou M. or something like that.

Scrolling further, his eyes stopped on Yagyuu's number. Normally, when he's bored or bothered he'd contact the gentleman but now he's thinking twice about it.

_I mean what would I say? Hey I tried kissing your best friend last night; want to give me some gentlemanly advice?_

Niou snorted, he could already imagine Yagyuu's reaction. That fogged up glasses would definitely shoot out laser beams, probably worse than that tennis shot.

"Laser beam huh" Niou chuckled to himself

Without really meaning it, he pressed on the call button.

"Eh?" Niou almost threw his phone but managed to let it stick to his hand. He should just have clicked cancel but it was already ringing. Yagyuu always calls him back when he rings so talking to the guy would be inevitable.

"Yo, Mr. Gentleman… where are you? Let's play tennis"

Whenever he rings Yagyuu, that's what he'll say.

"It seems you weren't listening to me Niou-kun but I told you before I have an appointment today" the boy's voice came from the other line

"Heh, you're teeth getting too much cavities? Dentist?" Niou asked "Come on, ditch the dentist, your teeth are okay. A bit yellow but still okay"

"It's not the dentist, I told you before, I can't go today… and my teeth aren't yellow"

"If it's not the dentist then I doubt this appointment is better than tennis" Niou continued pestering him

He didn't really need a playmate in tennis since the brat would probably be in some tennis court, crushing random people. He can just go find the brat and play against him. What he needs though is someone to bug to take his mind of something. Kirihara would be nice to bug but it's not the same as Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun, it may shock you but I also have a life and…"

"Whoa, I never said you didn't have a life"

Yagyuu didn't answer

"Okay maybe I have" Niou sighed knowing that when Yagyuu says he can't go, he really can't go "Hey, you know where Chika is? I have something to talk to her about"

_Well if I can't get distracted, might as well confront the problem._

"She's also busy, I'm with her"

Niou felt like his chest got crushed. He was both confused and irritated at the same time. He was so irritated that Chika was currently 'busy' with Yagyuu and confused as to why he was feeling that.

_Maybe Chika is working and Yagyuu just happens to be there. But if he just 'happens' to be there then why couldn't he come play tennis with me? Are they on a date? Haha, yeah right. Yagyuu wouldn't know what he'll do on a date even if it's Chika. But then again they won't have to know what to do since they'll just probably talk. Talk? About what? They're always together. Wait, did Chika tell him about that it…_

"Niou-kun? Are you still there?"

_If Yagyuu's still talking to me normally then she probably didn't tell._

"Huh? Uh yeah, I just thought of something, hey where are you?"

"Where are we? At the cemetery, why do you ask?"

Now that made Niou wonder. Would Yagyuu be so clueless of dates that he'd actually bring Chika to a cemetery? Well he would bring his date to a cemetery but just for fun, or maybe if he didn't like his date, or maybe if he was so serious with the girl he'd bring her there to meet his ancestors, or perhaps as a prank.

"I didn't know you were the kind to bring dates on cemeteries" Niou thought out loud, which was obviously heard by Yagyuu

"No we are not on a date. What kind of sick person would bring his date to a cemetery?"

Niou laughed; a part of it from the thought that he was probably one of those 'sick people' and another part of it because of relief.

"Apparently you" he laughed but Yagyuu didn't answer. Niou just knew Yagyuu was getting really pissed off but was just too nice to explode "Okay, okay, so you're not on a date. What are you doing there anyway? Anyone died?"

Yagyuu did not answer and that kind of irritated Niou.

_What? Is it a secret?_

"Let me just talk to Chika then"

"Why?"

"Nothing… just er… wanted to ask something to her"

Yagyuu didn't say anything and he knew the gentleman must be thinking it over. Niou rolled his eyes at this.

"What can I do from here? A phone conversation can't possibly scar her for life can it?"

Niou heard a sigh which was an obvious sign of surrender on Yagyuu's side. A few seconds later, the voice he wanted to hear came. Although he wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to hear the voice.

"Moshi moshi, Chika-desu"

Niou's heart suddenly did what you could call the bizarre. It skipped. You know, like the normal lubb dupp became lubb a dupp dupp.

…

For some strange reasons, Chika's was so nervous. It wasn't the first time he talked to a person via phones but somehow knowing that the person on the other line was Niou made her feel anxious. And he wasn't answering yet. The anticipation to hear his voice was even worse than letting out the words from her throat.

Then when Niou answered, Chika was almost hypnotized.

"You sound a bit formal, it's just me you know" Niou said with a chuckle. Somehow, his voice cracked a little and Chika didn't know why.

"Oh… that's how I normally talk to people on the phone" Chika said dishonestly. Yagyuu even raised an eyebrow at this.

"Heeh"

There was something different in talking to Niou in person and talking to him via phone. When talking to a person face-to-face you get to hear their voice _and _see their expressions. The phone deprived Chika from seeing the guy and though she hates to think about it, she felt like she wanted more. She knew pressing Yagyuu's phone tighter to her ear wouldn't make up with the fact that she couldn't see him but she still did it anyway.

And there's also the rain hindering her from hearing his voice clearer and it irritated her.

"Okay I'll be honest with you…" Chika started "I'm nervous"

Niou didn't answer for a while making Chika even more nervous

"That's strange"

Chika rolled her eyes "I am entitled to be nervous too you know, I am a human being after all"

She heard a small chuckle on the other line again. Though she'd hate to admit it, Niou does have a sexy voice.

"No, no, it's strange because I'm nervous too. You know, like talking to you in person and talking to you on the phone is completely different. Like now you're form another dimension"

Chika's smiled and felt more comfortable. Yagyuu took note of this. He felt as if Chika was radiating.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Chika told him "But why did you want to talk to me?"

Niou cleared his throat and a pause followed. Chika could hear him inhaling and exhaling.

"Are you alr…?" Chika wasn't able to finish because Niou stopped her by using a technique I'd like to call rambling.

"'sreallybuggingmeandsinceIcan',itwasconvenient."

Chika furrowed her eyebrows looking dumbfounded.

"So…?" Niou panted

"Uhm… I am so sorry, I didn't catch that" Chika said

"What? After forcing myself to have courage to say that you _didn't catch it_?" Niou almost hissed

"I said sorry and you were rambling. I didn't even think you rambled. No person would understand what you said especially with all this rain" Chika said, slightly panicking that what Niou said was important.

She heard him sigh

"You know what, just forget it. Just answer this one question"

"Okay, as long as you say it clearly" Chika said, getting really confused

"What you said about me, was that how you really think of me?"

"What I said about you? What _did_ I say about you?"

"Oh you know all those good things you said about me" Niou answered. Chika just imagined Niou smirking and sitting all cocky but the thing is, Niou wasn't arrogant and he didn't exactly sounded like he was bragging and forcing her to say good things about him. He sounded more embarrassed.

_Really, what is going on? First he was nervous then he was rambling now he's nervous again? Who is this person and what did he do to Niou?_

"Oh, that part about you being a great guy?" Chika asked making Yagyuu look at her in a strange way. If Chika was confused then just imagine how enlightened Yagyuu is now.

"Do I have to say yes? This is uncomfortable you know. So do you really think of me like that?"

Chika chuckled "yeah, of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have told you that, now is there a point to this or are you just being arrogant?"

Niou snorted "I just wanted to make sure you were serious, that you really think like that about me"

Chika furrowed her brows in confusion "Why?"

"You're not interested in boys right now, right?"

"Yes and that fact still doesn't seem to make you realize that I don't want a boyfriend"

"But if let's say that you do want one and you're interested in boys… I just wondered, I don't mean anything from this but I was just curious… would you still think like that about me if you were interested in boys?"

Chika took her time to answer. She thought about it.

"That's kind of hard to answer but I think I'd have to say…" Chika paused thinking what would she have thought of Niou if she was looking for love.

_Would there be much of a change if I was interested in boys? Niou is still Niou despite the changes I'll have emotionally so I guess it would be…_

"Yes" Chika said

She waited for Niou's response which took quite a while

"Oh… so does that mean there's a chance of you falling for me if you were interested in boys?"

Chika had no idea what to say. She honestly did not know.

"I… I'm not sure" she honestly said "Possibly? Why are you asking these things?"

"Just wanted to know… curiosity and…" Niou paused then let out a snort "I wouldn't want you falling for me when you're finally interested in boys now would I? I mean this is strictly business right? Or something like that since I'm just helping you find a boyfriend and all"

Chika suddenly felt hurt and anger but she didn't know how to show it. She didn't know where it was coming from but she definitely felt it.

"Oh…" Chika said, forcing her voice to sound okay. Unfortunately for her both Niou and Yagyuu knew that the crack in her voice made it clear that she wasn't okay.

"You don't have to worry about that since I am not interested in boys. Even if I am I'll just keep in mind that you're off limits" Chika said smiling again for Yagyuu not to notice that she was actually hurt by something Niou said.

She didn't really understand it. It was just one sentence and she felt rejected even without having to do anything. It was just like that cliché saying: it was over even before it started.

_What started?_

"So if that's what you wanted to talk about, I guess we're done?" Chika asked

"Wha… what you mean done?"

"This conversation, you asked what you wanted to ask and I answered, so that's it?"

Niou didn't answer right away. Chika could hear strange sounds as if he was about to say something but decided it wouldn't be a good idea

"Yeah… I'll just… talk to you on Monday then"

"Yeah" Chika just said then handed the phone to Yagyuu who seems to have finally been shed some light to what was going on.

"Chika, I'll ask you again. Do you like Niou-kun?"

This time, Chika's answer wasn't as convincing as before.

"No" Chika said with a slightly pained and confused expression "and he made it clear that he's off limits. We're just friends and he's just being philanthropic. I'm smart enough to know not to fall for it. I mean, you know me"

It sounded to Yagyuu like she was trying to convince herself, as if she was in denial.

"I… I'm tired, I just gonna head home first Hiroshi"

Yagyuu just nodded and watched as Chika walked away. He didn't know how to feel, it was a mixture of emotions. The sudden revelation that no one really admitted to him was sort of a shock to him.

He felt sad that Chika might be taken away from him, that he might lose his best friend but he also felt happy that Chika has grown emotionally and was feeling this kind of thing. He felt nervous since the guy Chika chose to give these feelings to is Niou and he felt relieved knowing that despite Niou's strange humor, he was reliable and would definitely take care of Chika.

"Ojisan, I think I have to tell you more about Niou-kun, he's going to be one of Chika's protectors after all" Yagyuu smiled at the grave and sighed.

He sat there and started telling the grave all about Niou Masaharu and his current discovery.

"…so be nice to him ojisan, Chika likes him a lot. She might not know it herself yet though" he finished

* * *

**Author's rant:**

Yeahaha, if you were wondering about that lubb dupp thing, that's the two basic sounds in cardiac cycle. The lubb is made when the mitral and the tricuspid valve closes while the dupp is made when the aortic valve closes. don't ask why I know that… haha, I was actually tempted to explain the four valves in the heart along with the blood cycle. Don't worry, I wont say anything about that.

What I wanted to say though is why I haven't updated in a while. Well I searched when the national tournaments occurred (you know, in the manga and anime) but it wasn't written so I just searched when these events normally happen and I made a discovery! Japan and Philippines are sort of alike in some aspects. But I'm not explaining that. what I found out though is that all national championship tournaments in any sport usually happens during winter or summer. Since I figured that in most matches in the nationals were so hot (I meant the weather, not the hot boys sweating), it was most likely summer. Then I searched when Japan had summer, it was June, July and August. And I also found out that it's the rainy season during June until mid July. So that explains why in the kantou finals, it was raining (with Akaya getting wet from the rain haha he's so cute). But the summer vacation starts late in july. And in the manga, they were sent to a camp and camps usually happen in the summer break. So the new prince of tennis is during august. Since the new prince of tennis is after the nationals then the nationals was held during july, possibly after the final exams. The final exams which starts early in july, most likely first week. so to make our timeline clear, our latest chapter is late june. Oh and since it's only Tokyo who celebrates sanno festival, I wont be writing that. ugh, the time lines are so confusing. Please, if you're Japanese and you're reading this, tell me if everything I said so far is correct. I want it to be as accurate as possible. (gah, what if everything I said was wrong? Nooooo. Aw man! If all of it is wrong then I'll just base it on Philippine's seasons and educational pattern)

okay so maybe it doesn't take that long to search for that stuff. fine i admit it! i was being lazy! T_T I'm so sorry. It's just, i finally had a short vacation and i just knew the next semester would be hell so i succumbed to two of the seven deadly sins: sloth and gluttony. now I'm fat haha, who am I kidding, I've always been fat

anyway, thanks for those who reviewed, favorited (is that a word? who cares, I'll use it from now on), alerted, or just simply read my story. as always, I appreciate it so much. see ya next chapter \(^.^)/


	11. the ghost of kissmas past

The Ghost of Kissmas Past

Although Niou said they'll talk on Monday, he really couldn't consider this as 'talk'. Somehow he felt guilty over something but he was not sure what to feel guilty about. He kept on recalling what he said to Chika on the phone knowing for sure that it all started there but he really couldn't see anything wrong from whatever he said. Chika wasn't helping too since whenever he asks her something, she doesn't answer like she normally does. All she would say is 'yes', 'no', 'maybe' or 'dunno' and that's when he's lucky, most of the time she'll just say 'hm'.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No"

"Then why won't you answer with complete sentences?" Niou asked

Chika was currently reading a book. Normally she'd just put it down, face him and answer, but now the books seems more important than him. He's not being full of it or anything but Chika would always pay more attention to him than some book.

"Hey" Chika exclaimed when Niou grabbed her book and stuffed it in his bag.

"Now will you stop ignoring me?"

If this happened before, Niou wouldn't give a damn. But now, he really couldn't stand it. He likes talking to Chika and he hates if the girl just suddenly stops talking to him.

"I'm not ignoring you" Chika just said then stood up from her seat and exited the room.

Niou sighed in irritation, facing front. He placed his hands in his pocket and slouched. He stared outside wondering again what must have ticked Chika off.

"Yo" Marui's voice said

"Hm" was all his answer

"What's up with you and vice pres? She looked, I dunno, sad?"

"Sad?" Niou repeated "you mean pissed"

Marui furrowed his eyebrows "pissed? Nah, it looks more of sad."

"She's not pissed?"

Marui snorted "how would I know? I'm telling you, she's sad. When you two are talking, I see her pissed most of the time, now just plain sad"

Niou frowned this time, slightly irritated with Marui "were you staring at her?"

Marui laughed "staring? In case you haven't noticed Niou, I'm sitting right beside her. Whenever you two talk – loudly at that – I hear everything even when I don't want to. I don't need to stare to know she's pissed or sad; it's obvious in the voice. That's how much of a genius I am"

Niou looked at him for a while, as if seeing if he's telling the truth. When he saw that Marui wasn't really that interested in Chika, he nodded.

"What? You jealous of me? Haha, can't see why you won't be since I'm a hot-shot but vice pres is your girl, I don't steal from friends"

Niou raised an eyebrow "what? You think me and her are… haha, no, no, no, no… no… no, _no, _noooo, no… NO"

Marui huffed "really? Ten no's?"

"We're not like that okay?"

Marui shrugged "whatever, that's not what everyone thinks though"

"Still that rumor?"

"Oh, no not that rumor. Someone saw you two kissing"

Niou went pale at this. _Is she angry because of this?_

"Kissing?" Niou repeated, trying to look innocent which apparently worked in front of Marui.

"Ha, I knew it. It's just another rumor"

"What exactly does the rumor say?"

Marui shrugged and grabbed a seat facing Niou.

"Some girl said she saw you and the vice pres by the vending machine, on the floor kissing. I mean it's stupid, if you two kissing, why on the floor? And why would you do it by the vending machine? Really, that's lacks imagination" Marui laughed

Niou laughed to, but in his case, forced. So someone did see them.

"Marui, that's not a rumor, that's true" Niou said, not knowing why on earth he would tell that to Marui. But Marui is a teammate and has proven to Niou that he was trustworthy. That is another story though.

Marui stopped laughing and stared at Niou. He just stared as if he was frozen.

"What?" was the first thing he asked after a long moment of silence

"It was accident" Niou sighed "the floor was wet so I slipped, I grabbed onto her and we both fell. When I opened my eyes we were… uh… our faces are near each other"

"But you two kissed?"

"It wasn't a kiss, it was a lip bump, a lengthy lip bump okay?"

Marui frowned "hmmm… so then the girl exaggerated it huh"

"What did she say?"

"Well she claims that you two were kissing, by kissing I mean, moving your lips and you were holding on to vice pres' hair and face. I can't remember most but from her description, it was really kissing, not an accidental bump-lip-thing, what was that? Whatever"

Niou didn't know what to say. Mainly because he didn't have any recollection of what exactly happened after he realized his lips were against hers. Partly because this whole thing might be the reason Chika is angry at him… or sad.

_But why would she be sad? It's more logical if she's angry. I mean I did kiss her, if that girl was actually telling the truth and there's not a rumor about us. But she wasn't angry about the rumor before. Maybe because the first rumor wasn't true…. Ugh, girls are so confusing_

"So you think that's why she's pissed?" Niou asked Marui

The boy sighed "I dunno, so did you really kiss her?"

Marui was no help at all, Niou thought.

"I don't know, maybe, I blacked out"

Marui laughed "how can you black out when you're kissing someone? Either she's that bad or that was your first time and you have kissing issues"

Niou snorted and thought _it's not my first time, I've kissed girls before so she must be that bad haha… wait, is she?_

"I don't remember, maybe that's why she's pissed. Or maybe she's sad because she thinks she's a horrible kisser"

"Well whatever it is, you stole her first kiss, and first kisses are important to girls."

_But why is she only sad now? Why not right after the kiss?_

Niou stood up and was about to go out the room.

"Hey, where're you going?" Marui called

"I'm going to find her, get some answers" Niou just said before closing the door. As he exited, he heard a lot of whispers. He couldn't get a clear statement though since the whispers collided with each other.

But he knew one thing, this is going to fuel the rumors about him and Chika and it was not going to be good.

…

After Chika exited the room, she wasn't quite sure where to go. Her feet automatically headed to a direction and it took her brain a while to figure out where. When her feet stopped, she realized she was in front of Yagyuu's classroom. She sighed, not even knowing why she was there. She started to pace outside the door, talking to herself about what was bothering her. But after losing an argument against herself, she realized she was not really sure what was bothering her.

She was about to turn to walk away when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry… oh, it's you" the boy said

"Uhm, do I know you?"

"Oh, no, I well we met, briefly at the opening ceremony. That was ages ago so it's fine if you don't remember me. We've never been classmates before anyway and I'm not popular so…" the boy rambled "I'm Koichi… Fuwa Koichi"

Chika furrowed her brows a little then tried remembering the opening ceremony.

"oh, you're that guy who asked me about where the to sign up for soccer, sorry I wasn't any help" Chika said "I was a freshman at that time after all so… still, I'm sorry"

Koichi chuckled and rubbed his nape boyishly "oh, no, It's fine. When I got there I didn't have the courage to join anyway"

"So you're not in the soccer team?"

"No, anyway, are you looking for Yagyuu? I think I saw him heading to the student council room"

"Oh, thanks… you should try out for soccer"

"It's too late, we're third years now"

"But there's still high school" Chika said before heading to the student council room

Koichi just smiled, watching her sprint away from him.

"Fuwa Koichi, third year class _, quit the soccer team because of an injury, lied to vice pres about it, is it safe to say you have a crush on the vice pres?" a voice said, making him jump in shock.

Niou smirked from his reaction and folded his arms to survey him closely

"Well do you?"

Koichi blushed and became nervous. Everyone in school knew Chika and Niou were dating. It's not like he can just tell the boyfriend he has a thing for the girlfriend.

"n-no" he lied

"An obvious lie. You can't lie to the number one liar in Rikkai" Niou laughed but slightly irritated and it was kind of showing in his face

"Okay, yes, look, it's a one sided thing. I'm not even making a move. She's your girlfriend, I get it"

"Whoa, she's not my girlfriend. Rumors are rumors and truth is truth, you can't go mixing them together. Have you at least tried making a move on her?" Niou asked

"No, why are you so interested if she's not your…"

"I'm helping her find a boyfriend. I can set you two on a date"

Koichi just couldn't believe this. It's impossible for Niou, the trickster of Rikkai, to help a stranger like him go on a date with the girl he likes, especially when that girl is a friend and rumored girlfriend of the trickster. He's messing with him; that was his conclusion.

"No thanks" was all he said before going inside the room.

"Too bad" Niou just said with a smirk on his face. Secretly, deep down inside him, Niou was dancing the caremelldansen in rejoice of the boy rejecting his offer.

…

Finally, Chika found him. He was sitting in the student council room, "reading" something and looked extremely serious. Chika can tell that despite his head facing down the book, Yagyuu wasn't exactly reading it. Just staring at it.

"Hiroshi" she called

He looked up and gave her a stern expression.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"There are rumors I heard recently"

"Ugh… about what now?" Chika asked irritably

"About you and Niou-kun"

Chika laughed "that rumor? Isn't that a rumor ages ago?"

"Not that rumor, that rumor died out. The new rumor says you and Niou-kun kissed"

Chika's face went pale and she turned to look away "hmmm… it's going to rain, did you bring an umbrella Hiroshi? I think I forgot to bring one"

"You're effort to change the subject tells me this rumor is true" Yagyuu said

"It was an accident" Chika sighed "he's not saying anything about it, I'm not asking him either. It was probably a spur-of-the-moment thing"

"So he kissed you? And he didn't say anything about it?" Yagyuu's voice was rising

"I don't think he even remembers" Chika chuckled

"He kissed you! How can he not remember? That was your first kiss!"

Chika could almost chuckle to how Yagyuu was fussing about this too much, if only she wasn't bothered by it too.

"It happened long ago, I'm not even sure why this is coming out just now. He must have not seen that as a striking event, maybe I'm a bad kisser, maybe he just felt like doing it. I don't know okay? I don't know what's going on in that brain of his. I just don't want to talk about it anymore" Chika sighed

Yagyuu sighed. It's very crystal clear to him how much Chika is affected by Niou and he knew why. The problem was Chika didn't know it and Niou didn't know it and here he was shouting at her for events she may not have any control off.

"I'm sorry for shouting" Yagyuu said, hugging Chika "I should be yelling at him, not at you"

Chika chuckled again "can you really do that?"

Yagyuu chuckled this time "maybe not, but I can try to at least get some explanations"

"I'm just really confused right now. I don't know what's going on with me" Chika sighed, resting her head against Yagyuu's chest "he says things that really bothers me and I don't know why it bothers me. It shouldn't but it does. And he does things that drive me insane. I just wish he'd go away sometimes but I don't really want him to go away. It's driving me nuts!"

"Everything will become clear to you soon, so right now, just distract yourself. Why don't you work on that upcoming fieldtrip. It might take your mind off things" Yagyuu offered and handed her the paperwork

"If you're not you, I'd think you're just passing this job to me because you're being lazy"

"I think you're referring to Niou-kun" Yagyuu smirked

Chika's mouth dropped.

_Did Hiroshi just smirk?_

_

* * *

_**Author's rant:**

And this is the part where I apologize for taking so long to update so… I AM SO SORRY! And this is the part where I tell you my reasons for not updating for so long so… I had my psychology research, I had my exams, I had a bit of writer's block and I was mesmerized by Photoshop. I was going to update right after our final exams but we had a power outage so I wasn't able to access the internet. I took the time to write the outline of what will happen in future chapters though so yeah… oh and I have an apology gift for you. You can find it here: http:/blackcricket*dot*deviantart*dot*com/art/good-luck-kiss-182483986?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Ablackcricket&qo=0 (or you can find the link in my profile)

Yeah, I'm done with my rant. If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll answer. Oh and thank you so much for still reading this even though I'm a lousy updater. I adore you!


	12. illusion of the mind

**Note about chapter 11: OMG… I just realized this; I didn't fill up Koichi and Yagyuu's class. That's supposed to be class 3-A. haha, sorry. Oh and yeah, Koichi is Yagyuu's classmate**

ILLUSION OF THE MIND

Yagyuu, or so he said he was, went to get a drink from the vending machine. Chika was left in the student council room looking baffled. She started doubting her eyes and somehow felt bad that she couldn't tell if the person she just hugged was her best friend who has been with her since childhood.

It wasn't as if Yagyuu never smiles because he does, on right occasions but Chika was absolutely _almost_ sure he never smirks.

She jumped when Yagyuu came back in the room and closed the door. He looked at her, a bit startled which made her mind doubt the Yagyuu she hugged even more.

Chika didn't speak, wondering if Yagyuu will ask her what she's doing there. If he does then she caught Niou who would obviously be the only one pretending to be Yagyuu.

"Are you done reading that?" was all Yagyuu asked, pointing at the paper she was holding.

"Huh?" Chika looked down at the paper. She really wasn't reading it but she knew what it was about. "Uh, yeah, sure"

She handed it over to Yagyuu who just took it and read silently.

Chika noticed the lack of drink and asked "I thought you went to get some drink?"

Yagyuu looked up and seemed as if he was struggling to say something.

"I left my money in the classroom" he said

Chika raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any more questions. Instead she just stared at him. That's when he started sweating like a pig.

Chika didn't say anything and started reading the astronomy club's proposal of using the school about something at night. Chika's eyes scanned through it but her mind was processing something else yet again.

She started explaining to her mind how Niou could possibly be the Yagyuu she was talking to awhile ago, from how he got there to how he convinced Yagyuu to play along.

_I left the classroom earlier than Masaharu… but I dropped by Hiroshi's classroom first. I'm pretty sure I took a while pacing there. But how would he know Hiroshi is in the student council room? Unless he followed me and heard, or he asked from someone in Hiroshi's class. but if that's the case then I would have gotten here first since I'm pretty sure I didn't see him asking anyone form that class. He could have only asked after I left. But then again, he knows a lot of short-cuts. Still, that doesn't explain how he had the time to disguise himself, convince Hiroshi and act as if he was there ages ago._

Another thing that bothered her was why she kept on forcing the fact that the guy she hugged was Niou. She wanted to laugh when she thought it was all because of her subconscious desire to hug Niou. That was an absurd notion, or at least that's what she thought to herself.

"Chika, are you alright? You keep on sighing and chuckling."

"Huh?"

"You look insane" Yagyuu put it bluntly

Now that Chika realized it, Yagyuu wasn't sweating because he's nervous; he's sweating because the vending machine was way too far from the student council room and even farther from his classroom. That's why he didn't bother getting his money. She was just seeing things to make her mind think her theory about Niou-in-disguise was real.

_But why? It'll be really bad it that's Niou I was really talking to, bad and embarrassing._

"Hiroshi, you would tell me if you and Masaharu are exchanging places, right?"

Yagyuu furrowed his brows but nodded anyway. "Why? Did Niou-kun come here while I went to the vending machine pretending to be me?"

Chika thought about it "that depends, were you the one asking me about the rumors?"

Yagyuu looked confused "did you think that was Niou-kun asking you?"

"You smirked"

Yagyuu frowned now "I do not smirk"

Chika wanted to bang her head on the table now. Was she just making that up in her head? Why?

"But you were the one asking me about the rumors right?"

"Yes"

Chika looked really confused now.

_Was I just hallucinating? Or am I just being paranoid?_

Yagyuu continued looking at Chika who seemed to be lost in her own world now. She looked as if she was thinking over things so thoroughly that she missed out on one simple explanation.

Yagyuu can almost laugh to how oblivious she is. There's only one reason why she thought he was smirking, she was thinking of a certain person who always smirks. She was thinking of him so much, she mistook Yagyuu's smile for someone else's smirk.

Yagyuu chose not to say anything more. It would be best to let her figure this out on her own, otherwise she'd deny it.

"I can assure you that the one you were talking to before I went to the vending machine is me and the one talking to you right now is also me and by me, I mean Yagyuu, Hiroshi of class 3-A. if you would like to check if I'm wearing a wig, I will allow you to…"

Chika laughed, cutting of his sentence "okay, okay, you're you."

…

Niou was already baffled by the sudden cold shoulder, now it just made him want to shout random things and go crazy. She was staring at him now and she wasn't even hiding it. Of course it would be weird if she hid it since only girls who had a crush on him did that. Her stare wasn't like a love-struck fan girl, it was more like…

_…like a mad scientist observing the changes on her Frankenstein specimen_

He concentrated to what their teacher was saying. It was about the upcoming fieldtrip to Osaka but somehow, he couldn't find it in him to be happy about it. He was happy, excited even, but he could feel her stares as if her eyes had some kind of cold beam that was hitting him on the back. Her stare was canceling out other emotions he would want to feel at the moment.

The teacher then said he'd pass out waivers for their parents to sign and then something about safety.

"Niou-kun, normally you would have commented something by now, or made a joke. Is everything okay?" the teacher asked him as he passed out the waiver to the students in the front

"Uhm… just tired" Niou mumbled, still feeling something cold hitting his back "too much tennis I guess"

The teacher chuckled but looked proudly at him and Marui "don't worry, this fieldtrip will serve as a vacation for the tennis club, you deserve it, you've brought us consecutive nationals after all"

Niou forced out a smile. The normal Niou would have been bragging with Marui by now but he found the chill on his back sucking out all his energy.

The girl in front of him passed the waiver and just as he was about to pass it behind him, he froze. For some bizarre reason, he suddenly felt scared to look at Chika. He can still feel her gaze and it was really creepy. He turned and faced down to avoid looking at her eyes that was probably looking at him. He saw her hand extend forward to reach the waiver.

Their hands brushed against each other very briefly yet it gave him chills. He didn't even know why he's suddenly so scared of her. He breathed in and retracted his hand, lifting his gaze as he turned away from her.

He then caught a glimpse of Marui who had an eyebrow raised looking at him as if he was doing something so out of this world.

Niou ignored it and faced front, forcing himself to pretend that no one was staring at him.

Chika finally averted her gaze to the window, oblivious of the fact that she was making the boy in front of him very uncomfortable. She glanced at the waiver and sighed. This is going to be a problem.

_I don't have a parent or a guardian…_

She frowned knowing she won't be able to go to Osaka. Ever since her father died, she has never been to a fieldtrip because she was too shy to ask Yagyuu's parents to sign waivers for her. She was in good terms with the Yagyuus but she just couldn't get herself to ask them or any other people for any favors.

She sighed, lifting the waiver up to her face.

She really wanted to go, she wanted to eat takoyaki, hear lots of people talking in Kansai-ben, and see the universal studios, the Osaka castle, Sanko shrine…

Chika almost laughed as she thought of all the places in Osaka she wanted to go to then realizing that the agenda wouldn't cover all of those anyway. She already saw the papers for the fieldtrip in the student council room; they were just mostly visiting shrines. Universal studios wouldn't be in the agenda since the budget wasn't that much.

Still, she wanted to eat takoyaki from Osaka because that's where they make the best takoyaki.

…

Yagyuu watched from the tennis courts as Chika walked out of the school building, looking as if she was deep in thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He was worried about it ever since he saw her reading the memo about the fieldtrip.

He found himself sighing as he watched her walk away.

"What's up with her?" Niou's voice made him turn his gaze away from his best friend

"With who?" he asked despite knowing who Niou was talking about

"Chika, who else? She was ignoring me since this morning then after she went to talk to you, she kept on staring at me"

"Heeeh, maybe she has a crush on you" Marui teased

Niou frowned "I wouldn't be freaked out if she was looking at me like that, she was… like… observing me, you know how scientists observe animals in their natural habitat? Yeah, like that"

Yagyuu chuckled "don't think about it, it's not about you" he partially lied "it's about the fieldtrip"

Niou raised an eyebrow "what? She's worried about the snacks she'll bring? Then go cook her snacks for her"

Yagyuu sighed and shook his head "no… she's not going"

"What? Why?" Niou's voice came out more stronger and more concerned than he wanted it to sound and it surprised not only his teammates but also himself.

Yagyuu looked at him for a while, as if thinking before he said, "Niou-kun, would you want her to be in the fieldtrip with us?"

Niou didn't answer right away and looked at Yagyuu suspiciously before asking "why are you asking me?"

"Because whether she gets to go or not depends on your answer, so what is it?"

Niou raised an eyebrow. Yagyuu rarely suggests schemes but the look on his doubles partner's face says nothing but scheming.

"What did you have in mind?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses "it's simple, really, no need to be excited. All I want you to do is steal her waiver"

"Steal her waiver? Wont that make her not go even more?" Marui asked, not getting the doubles partners

Niou smirked, understanding now.

_Chika has a pride so big it can rival Atobe's but if I steal the waiver, she might still not go._

"Would that be enough?" Niou asked, still not sure "I mean, she and Atobe could be twins"

"Huh? Are we still talking about vice pres?" Marui asked, looking more confused

"Pet store from 4:30 to 8:30" Yagyuu simply said before walking away

"Got it" Niou answered, walking the opposite direction

"Huh?" the self proclaimed genius was left, standing dumbfounded, not getting a thing the platinum pair was talking about

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

I have no excuse why I haven't updated for a while. so i hope this clarifies the last chapter. Oh, I've been re-reading the past chapters lately for "inspiration" and noticed typos, missing words, wrong spellings, wrong grammars and such and i kept thinking, man, how did i miss that? well that's easy to answer: i'm not exactly meticulous and i'm not majoring in English. so i want to ask readers a favor, if you spot a typo, wrong grammar etc... please tell me. i wont be annoyed, i swear. oh, i'll be busy again because for some stupid reason, i volunteered as a staff for our university's student organization. i'm already busy with research and i just had to volunteer. what is wrong with me? maybe i'm a masochist who enjoys torturing her own body.

anywayzzz, thanks for everyone who is still supporting this story. i will do my best to update sooner. but please don't throw bricks or anything that could injure me really badly at me when i don't. you can throw crumpled paper though, or paper airplanes.


	13. trickster to thief

TRICKSTER TO THIEF

There was something suspicious and Chika just couldn't point a finger on it. Sure, it was bizarre that the pet store was suddenly empty but it's not what's bothering her.

The pet store wasn't technically empty since there was one 'customer' except he didn't look like he'd be buying anything soon. That's typical since it's a pet store, people treat it like some kind of petting zoo but the guy walking around the store wasn't exactly what she'd call the typical customer.

She eyed the sliver haired trickster who was now watching he hamsters crawl on the orange semi-transparent tubes in its cage. The boy scratched his cheek then proceeded watching the cage next to the hamsters.

"Say, which is the hamster and which is the guinea pig?" the boy asked, not even looking at Chika

"The smaller one's the hamster" Chika said not even hiding the look of suspicion in her eyes

"And which one is the gerbil?"

"We don't have a gerbil, that's still a guinea pig"

"Then why is it separated?"

"Because the other cage will be too crowded" Chika answered in monotone

"Hmmm… and what's this?"

"That's a cockatoo" Chika sighed. She can tell Niou already knew that.

She didn't know why she didn't just ask him why he was there but somehow, it seemed rude.

"And what's the difference between a cockatoo and a parrot?"

First it was suspicious, now it's just annoying.

"Parrots are colorful" Chika plainly said thinking how ridiculous this is

"Hmmmm…"

Now Niou moved on to the dogs

"that's a pug, the one next to it is pomeranian, next to it is a yorkie, a shihtzu and a poodle" Chika said when Niou opened his mouth "a pug has a pug face, a pomeranian is all hair, a yorkie, shihtzu and poodle is also all hair, don't ask me the difference because you can see the difference. It's like asking how you, Hiroshi and I are different"

Niou smirked seeing how annoyed she is.

"I was gonna ask what dog you'd want if you have one"

"None, I don't like dogs"

"So you're a cat person?"

"I'm allergic to cats"

"Rodents?"

"Nah, I don't like touching rats"

"Fish? Reptiles? Birds? Insects?"

"I don't have time for pets, but a frog, maybe"

"A frog?" Niou stared at her blankly "you don't like touching rats but you don't mind frogs?"

"Frogs are cute and they don't bite" Chika said, pointing at the glass cage near the register

"That's a frog?" Niou asked skeptically seeing a blue slimy thing inside the glass cage.

"That's a blue poison dart frog from brazil"

"From brazil… like jackal"

Chika rolled her eyes "yes, like Kuwahara-san"

Niou stared at it and it stared back at him. For a whole two minutes, the frog and Niou just stared at each other which Chika thought was rather cute… oddly cute.

"It's staring at me"

Chika had to snort at this. "Maybe he thinks you're a threat… or worse, he thinks you're his mother"

"Oh? You're making jokes now? This is so amazing, I think I'm gonna cry" Niou mocked

Chika didn't answer and merely rolled her eyes at the uncharacteristically over-dramatic boy.

"Say, what are we supposed to bring to the field trip?"

"You're not allowed to bring animals to the field trip, Masaharu. You can bring back an animal from Osaka though, if the teachers allow it"

"What's with that tone? I'm not planning on bringing tarantulas if that's what you're thinking"

"I didn't say you were going to, but seriously? A tarantula? Haven't you learned your lesson? I broke bones the last time you got involved with spiders"

"So you're coming to the fieldtrip?" Niou asked, smirking at her

Chika's expression fell. She looked away from Niou and straightened a stack of papers that were already straightened in the first place.

"No" she mumbled "but Masaharu… don't plan any pranks on this trip. Field trips are the best time to make memories and it'll be bad if someone gets hurt"

Niou didn't answer. He can sense how much Chika wanted to go on the trip. He just didn't get why she keeps on being so stubborn. All she had to do as was ask Yagyuu's parents to sign her waiver.

Niou's eyes surveyed the store and finally, he saw Chika's bag hiding behind the counter. He smirked inwardly then turned to Chika with a very serious expression.

"Hey do you have water?" Niou asked out of the blue "I'm parched from all the practice"

Chika looked at him suspiciously for a minute making Niou want to smirk so badly. Somehow, it made him want to smile when he thought that Chika knows him enough that she can already tell he's planning something just by looking at him.

"We have water in the back" Chika said, pointing at the door behind her

Niou was about to step forward when Chika held up her hand

"Wait, wait… I'll go get it for you"

When Chika was gone, Niou couldn't help but let out a chortle.

_She's so suspicious she accidentally did what I wanted her to_

Niou didn't waste any more time and grabbed Chika's bag. It wasn't hard to find her waiver since her bag was so neatly packed. He slipped it out and crammed it in his pocket then quickly placed her bag back to its original hiding place.

When Chika came back with a glass of water, she stared at him with even more suspicion.

"You did something"

"Excuse me?"

"You have that look. When you're going to pull a prank you try to look really serious then when you're done, you have this small hint of relief. You did something"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Niou laughed.

He just drank his water, handed the empty glass back to Chika then grinned like the Cheshire cat. Chika was 100% sure he did something now.

"Well, it was nice seeing all the animals and stuff, but I have to go. See you tomorrow"

Chika watched as Niou walked away from the store. There was still that unsettling feeling she had since the moment she saw him walk in.

_What on earth did he want?_

_

* * *

_**Author's rant:**

you probably want to throw things at me right now huh? I understand. i mean, i havent updated this story since... *checks when story was last updated* wow, november? that long? anyway i don't feel ranting much since i'm tired from all the research and stuff. i just wanted to say that the next chapter is already done and i'll be uploading it tomorrow. why tomorrow? because i still have some things to do today. so thanks for all of those who are still reading, thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews.


	14. sing it to me baby!

SING IT TO ME BABY!

Art class was never a favorite for Chika. And the fact that she was feeling a bit off since that morning didn't help at all. She stared at her blank canvas as they waited for the teacher. There was something wrong, something missing and she didn't know what it was. Before she left the house, she checked everything, the lights, the faucets, the stove, the plugs, everything. She even triple checked if she locked the house and she did. As she walked to school, the feeling of something missing was growing stronger. When she saw Niou grin at her like he knew something, she couldn't help but feel it has something to do with him. When he asked her if she really didn't want to go to the field trip, the feeling went to the roof and still she couldn't figure out what was off.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't even notice the teacher coming in and announcing that they'd be drawing portraits today. Niou had to use his elbow to catch her attention and that's when she was brought back to earth.

"What's up with you today? You're spacing out" Niou asked her

"Nothing… it's nothing"

"Minami-kun, Niou-kun, please listen" the teacher said making the two look front again "As I was saying, today you'll be put in pairs and you'll draw a profile of your partner. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah…" the class mumbled unenthusiastically

"So you'll have to take a paper from this box and you'll see who you're partner is" the teacher said as she passed a very colorful box.

Niou glanced at Chika who still looked like her head was in space as he took a small piece of paper from the box. He opened it and saw a very child-like drawing of an elephant, or at least he thinks it's an elephant.

When the teacher walked towards Chika, she shook the box comically and offered it to the girl. Chika sighed and took a piece of paper as well. She opened it and raised an eyebrow when she saw what was on it.

"Okay, now go pair up" the teacher announced when they were all done

"I got an elephant… or something that looks like an elephant" Niou announced

"I got a penguin!" Marui called

"I got a penguin too!" squealed a girl who Niou recalled as his fan girl who now seemed to be converted to a Marui fan girl.

Everyone started exclaiming what animal they got and Niou still hasn't heard 'elephant'. He was wondering why Chika hasn't said a word yet though.

"What'd you get?" he asked

"A blob" Chika said, trying to decipher what was on her paper

Niou grabbed it without and looked at it only to recognize the drawing.

"We're partners, lucky" Niou grinned

"That's an elephant?" Chika asked, surprised

"Well, it has a trunk and it's huge so what else could it be"

"An anteater?" Chika suggested

"Yeah, well this is one fat anteater" Niou rolled his eyes

Once they were all paired, they went to get their supplies and sat back facing their partners. Chika sighed again as she looked at Niou who was staring at her. She got surprised and looked away, sighing thinking she was starting to get really jumpy.

"You have weird eyes" Niou suddenly said

"Excuse me?"

"You have weird eyes. You're the only girl I've seen who has yellow eyes"

Chika raised an eyebrow "They're not yellow, it's a very light shade of brown."

"Still weird"

"And this is coming from a boy who has blue-green eyes?"

Niou opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again

"Touché"

Chika chuckled, turning back to her canvas. It was a long moment of silence as they just worked on their portraits. Chika was having the worst time in her life as she was never the artist. So far, she knew she has already put in Niou's face, hair, and body but as far as she can tell, it all looked like blobs… square blobs if that was possible.

"Hey"

Chika almost jumped when Niou called her attention

"What?"

"What did you want to be?"

Chika raised an eyebrow, not getting what he's saying "Huh?"

"Remember when we talked about how your dad likes art and you like music, you said you wanted to be a… something, what was it?"

Chika sighed "I said I haven't…"

"I know what you said but we both know you're lying" Niou said as he glanced at her face and started drawing her eyes. "And uh, can you not twitch you're eyebrow too much, it's hard to draw moving people"

Chika glared at him

"There! Just like that, keep that glare"

"I don't think that would be a problem" Chika said, still glaring at Niou

"So?" Niou asked after a few seconds

"Why is it so important?" Chika frowned, glancing at Niou. Her eyebrow twitched again. She had to draw his lips now and she was avoiding that from the very beginning. The sight of his lips reminds her of something and it makes her want to throw things.

"If you're putting enough effort to keep it from people, then it must be important" Niou answered, swiftly averting his gaze to another part of Chika's face when he saw her looking at his lips.

"I'm embarrassed okay? There, you happy now?" Chika admitted

"Embarrassed of your dream? Why?" Niou chuckled

"Because it's something not attainable especially by me" Chika mumbled. Her eyes lost the animosity and were replaced by something. It wasn't exactly sadness, more like regret…

_No, it's not regret… more like disappointment?_

"You'll never know until you try" Niou said smirking when he realized that was something he heard from a Seigaku regular.

"That's the kind of crap only said on TV. Trying something will cost you energy and in my case, money as well. I can't afford losing any of that so might as well not try"

"So what? You'll just go to college and get a boring job at the office, forever regretting what you did and thinking what could have been?"

"What could have been if I what? It's not even a stable job, it's a gamble"

Niou smirked putting two and two together. "You want to be a singer"

Chika looked up at him with an expression of a child caught red handed.

"You can sing? I've never heard you sing" Niou inquired

"Whether I sing or not doesn't matter" Chika mumbled

"You see that's your problem, you over think things. You think too much of your future and what's practical. You plan everything like life is predictable. If you want to sing then just do it. You don't lack money or energy, there's Yagyuu to help you"

"Are you saying I should depend on the Yagyuu family?" Chika glared at him again

"Not depend, just let them help. It's frustrating and stressful to want to help someone who refuses all the time. You're not going to be a burden; in fact, you'll relieve their stress since they worry about you"

Chika couldn't help but smile at this "How old are you Masaharu?"

Niou snorted "You don't have to be old to know this. You just have to experience it"

"Huh?"

"I worry about you a lot, you know" Niou mumbled, looking back into his canvas "I think you're really cool for standing on your own, that you're independent but too much of something is not good"

"it's not independence" Chika answered him "it's the fear of depending too much on people that I become a burden, and the fear of being let go when you started depending on them"

"And we go back to your trust issue" Niou smirked "Really, we go into circles and land to that issue over and over again."

Chika just sighed. She knew she has trust issues and she's working on it but it takes time. It's not like she can just erase memories of her father stupidly trusting people. Her personality is based her childhood and betrayal and lies were what build most of it.

"Why don't you start by singing?"

"How will that help?" Chika sighed

"I told you, stop thinking, just do it"

"Right now?" Chika asked, looking around

Niou nodded

"Are you crazy? Everyone'll look, and you don't even know if my voice is good"

"If you wanna be a singer you better get used to people listening when you sing. You can do it, come on, sing"

"No"

"Do it"

"No"

"Do it~"

"I said no"

"Just do it"

Chika rolled her eyes and said in a final tone "NO"

"Afraid to look stupid?"

Chika didn't even look at him. She concentrated on her portrait drawing. It was kinda hard drawing since her reference was the one she was avoiding to look.

"You're gonna look at me eventually, come on Chika-sama"

After a few minutes of bugging and her still not budging, Niou sighed. Chika thought he gave up and so she looked up at him which was a big mistake since he was grinning slyly at her

"Shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS"

Everyone looked at Niou when he started singing. It was startling enough that he was singing, even more amusing was his hand actions and he was dancing sitting down too.

"Ashita wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY ichinen ichido no CHANCE OH DARLING"

"Duwa duwa" Marui sang in the background

"OH DARLING I LOVE YOU!" Niou said, gesturing to Chika.

Chika looked around; her face went red when she realized everyone was looking at her

"Come on! Sing with me" Niou said to her

She shook her head

"Duwa duwa" Marui sang, chuckling

"Dare mo ga ukarete CARNIVAL kareshi no HEART wo itomete OH BABY"

"Duwa duwa"

"I won't stop until you sing with me ~OH BABY LOVE ME DO! amai amai koi no CHOCOLATE anata ni agete mite mo metachi wa shinai kara watashi chotto saigo no shudan de kimechau…. Chika!"

Niou stopped and pointed at her. Everyone was looking at her expectantly

_I am gonna kill this guy!_

"V-VALENTINE DAY KISS" Chika sang, her face red with embarrassment

Niou smirked as he sang with her "VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS RIBBON wo kakete shalalala suteki ni KISS shalala suteki ni"

Niou grinned as if he won "Next verse!... WINE no iroshita SUNSET PARK"

He paused again when Chika didn't sing along with him. The girl sighed knowing she had to finish the song with him.

"Suteki na ROMANCE shitai OH DARLING"

"Duwa duwa" by now, the whole class was singing this

"OH DARLING I LOVE YOU!"

"Duwa duwa"

"Anata wo yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL kimochi wo wakatte hoshii OH BABY"

"Duwa duwa"

"OH BABY LOVE ME DO! totte oki no shareta CHOCOLATE sore wa watashi no kuchibiru anata no ude no naka wazatorashiku hitomi wo tsumutte agechau VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS otona no aji ne shalalala suteki ni KISS shalala ano hi kara yo koi no CHOCOLATE gingami sotto hiraite kimochi wo tashikamete dare mo minna suteki na ROMANCE shichau no VALENTINE DAY KISS? VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS koi no kinenbi? shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS!"

The song ended with the whole class, including Chika and the teacher, laughing.

"Wasn't that fun, Miss Hatsune Miku?"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

**Author's rant:**

someone asked why there's a poison dart frog in the pet store. well some pet stores actually sell them. i know right, "but it's poisonous!". actually, when they're already in captivity they somehow loose the poison stuff because of the different diet. something about amino acids in their diet and stuff. and according to my sources, poison dart frogs are really expensive... like 1000 dollars or something (how much is that in peso? holy frog! it's 43,654.99 pesos) and that depends on what breed. i'm not sure how much a dendrobates azureus is though (the frog in the pet store mentioned).

anyways... the song, ugh, this song is stuck in my head (the whole song including the background stuff like niou's 'puri', yagyuu's 'adieu' and sanada's 'valentine day khieeeeeee!') but i figured, it's almost valentines, why not sing a song about valentines. and hatsune miku... i always imagined chika with hatsune miku's voice. you know, like high pitched. if you don't know who hatsune miku is then search it. she's a vocaliod. i know, not the best singer. i could have made her have utada hikaru's voice but it didn't really appeal much to me. i didn't want chika to seem that special. plus i wanted to imagine hatsune miku singing valentine day kiss. that would be fun.

and that's it. again, thanks for reading, reviewing, alerts, favorites and even for giving me some ideas. i appreciate it 3


	15. the masterpiece

THE MASTERPIECE

The day before the fieldtrip came and for some very bizarre reasons, Chika was nervous. This was her first fieldtrips since elementary and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. True, she helps the teachers organize field trips but when it comes to actually preparing for it, she had no clue. They were going to Osaka for three days and two nights and she had no idea just what to pack.

But then again, it would be wrong of her to complain especially since she was allowed to go to the fieldtrip. And it was all thanks to Niou and Yagyuu. Yagyuu may not have said anything to her but she knew that he and Niou worked together to get her to come to the trip.

She then remembered that she hasn't thanked Niou yet but she just couldn't get to say it out loud whenever she sees his smirk. And somehow, she found it rather embarrassing to thank the boy. Events of the other day flashed back through her mind…

_"Just a reminder for the fieldtrip, snacks and bentos are allowed but please don't bring too many boxes of cake" Marui suddenly bolted up and was about to protest when he was cut off "no Marui-kun, it doesn't matter if you will share" the teacher said_

_"But"_

_"Do I have to remind you what happened the last time?"_

_Marui sat back and pouted with arms folded._

_"And Niou-kun, you're also not allowed to bring any sort of animal, living, dead or rubber"_

_Niou scoffed_

_"Now that we're clear on that, I'll collect your waivers"_

_Niou scowled and Chika knew exactly what could possibly be in his head. He probably wanted to wreck havoc in the bus by bringing some sort of animal, probably a rat. It was, after all, Niou's idea of a joke to see girls shrieking and jumping of their seats, most likely causing the bus to nearly hit something. Or even causing something to crawl inside people's pants. Yes, that is definitely a possibility. She nearly thanked Kami-sama she wasn't going to the trip._

_Chika caught him glancing at her as she frantically searching her bag for her waiver. He smirked which she ignored at that time._

_"What are you looking for?" Niou asked with a smirk_

_"My waiver, I remembered putting it in my bag but I can't find it"_

_"What does it matter, you're not going anyway?"_

_"I still have to pass it you know" Chika snapped at him_

_"Well maybe it got lost, maybe it went to Osaka on its own, or I dunno, maybe it's in my pocket or something"_

_"Why would it be…?" Chika stopped, seeing everything so clear now. The reason she was feeling off, the reason Niou was at the pet store "you did not"_

_"You said you wanted to go" Niou smirked_

_Chika was about to answer when the teacher came to them. Niou handed him two waivers then smirked back at Chika._

_She waited for the teacher to be gone before poking Niou hard on the back._

_"You can't do that! You forged my waiver?"_

_"I didn't forge your waiver, I gave it to Yagyuu then he let his parents sign. They're your guardians in some way aren't they? So it's all good"_

_She was speechless. What could you possibly say to that?_

_"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Niou smirked_

Of course, at first she was angry. She didn't really want to be a burden on Yagyuu's parents. They may be her guardians in some way – as Niou said it – but it wasn't an excuse to bother them about things like field trips.

_I would have still thanked him though… if he didn't ask me to._

…..

It was once again, the dreaded subject. One would think the subject she's worst in is math or science or English but no, her worst subject is art. She hated the smell of paint, she hated the blank canvases waiting for her to turn into a disaster, and she hated everyone's enthusiasm and their talent in art. Maybe she didn't hate other people for it, but she definitely envied them for it. And so, once again, she had to go to this class just to prove to herself over and over again that she really has no talent in it.

"I have graded your portrait assignment, now I will give the painting to the person you've painted"

"What?" Chika exclaimed loudly, her eyes wide. The class looked at her wondering what was wrong. Niou turned to look at her too, confused to her reaction.

"it's only fair since it's their faces after all" the teacher said

Chika sank back down to her seat, her face slightly paler then usual

"You okay?" Niou asked, still baffled by her sudden outburst

Chika smiled as if trying to convince him and herself that she was. She chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Okay, I'll call the name and you come in front to take your portrait"

The teacher called the students individually in alphabetical order. Chika winced when her name was called. She stood up and took the portrait of her that Niou painted. As she saw it, her heart sank even more.

Niou was a sportsman but he was also a good artist. Maybe not the best but he had a good sense of proportion and color. His shades were accurate as well.

She sighed and winced a little.

"Hey, I know I'm not a good painter but no need to be that disappointed" Niou chuckled, a bit hurt to her reaction but nothing his ego can't take.

"You're painting is good" Chika sighed

"No need to lie"

"I'm not lying, just… don't get disappointed with your portrait" Chika winced again when Niou's name was called

Niou gave her a confused look before standing up and taking his portrait. When he reached for it and saw it for the first time, he couldn't help but laugh. He snorted at first trying not to be harsh on her but he couldn't help himself. Before he realized it, he was laughing so loud and it wasn't just any laugh, it was a crispy, uncontrollable, nonstop laughing.

His eyes started to water and his stomach started to ache from laughing too much. he didn't even care that the whole class was staring, the portrait was just so funny.

"Is… ahahahahaha. Is this supposed to be… haha me?" Niou laughed

"Now, now, Niou, I think Chika-chan's painting is wonderful. Although the assignment is portrait drawing, she took a risk and went with a portrait with cubism and abstract style of drawing"

Niou looked at Chika and saw her burying her head on her arms. Her ears were so red and he couldn't help but laugh louder.

"Sooo… cubism" Niou teased as he sat down his chair

"Shut up"

"Why Miss Minami, I was not aware of your artistic genius" Niou mocked

"Shut up" Chika repeated, her head still hidden from him

"But seriously, I thought you'd be good in arts. Your dad's an art enthusiast, if that's what you call it"

Chika finally lifted her head and glared at him, her face still so red from embarrassment.

"I told you, art is his thing, not mine" Chika grumbled

Niou just smirked and looked at the painting again. "I think I'll hang this in my room"

"Shut up, stop mocking me, give it back" Chika growled at him in a low voice.

Niou moved the painting far from her reach hitting the boy in front of him on the head with it in the process.

"Oh, sorry…" Niou turned back to Chika "No way, it has nice colors. You used a lot of blue, I like it"

Chika blushed even more and turned away from him. she glared at the window and grumbled a few incoherent things as her cheeks glowed red.

"I'm not lying" Niou said, understanding her mumbles "it's not a masterpiece or anything but it has a lot of blue… how hairy did you think my head is? And wait a second, is that blue greenish blob my eyes? My eyes are blue"

"Your eyes change color in different perspectives, it looks blue when you look into the light and green when you're facing away from it. Mostly it's teal when I look straight into your eyes" Chika grumbled as an answer

Niou held back a blush wondering how much time Chika spent looking at his eyes to know that.

"So that blob are my eyes? And what is that pink line thing?"

"Your rattail was tied with a pinkish thing yesterday" Chika mumbled

"Okay, then what's that orange thing on my cheeks… er, is that really the cheeks?"

"If you're just going to mock it then give it back" Chika glared at him again

"I'm not mocking it, I'm just asking"

Chika rolled her eyes "I accidentally put orange in it okay? The orange blob isn't anything, it's just a blob"

Niou nodded and looked at Chika who stared at the window again.

"You gonna keep your portrait?"

Chika looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't want to give it to me?"

"No, actually, I wanted to keep it for, you know"

"No, I don't know, but whatever, you painted it" Chika handed it to him, looking back outside

"So you don't want it?" Niou asked

Chika looked back at him, more confused now

"I thought you wanted it?"

"I want it, I just wondered if you wanted to keep it? I'll still take it but I just want to know if you want to keep it"

Chika chuckled, shaking her head slightly "No"

Niou pouted slightly "Why not?"

"Because! When I see how good of an artist you are, I'll be reminded of my mess of colorful blobs that apparently looks a lot like squares"

"I honestly don't see the squares, just the blobs" Niou said looking at Chika's portrait painting of him

Chika glared at him

"I'm not a good artist, you're easy to draw" Niou mumbled

Chika frowned "I'm not sure if I should be offended or if I should feel good about that comment"

"You're… symmetrical, so yeah, it's easy to draw you" Niou mumbled

Niou sighed and turned his back on her, suddenly not wanting to look at her while Chika was left unsure of what to say.

_I'm symmetrical? I don't even know how to respond to that_

What Niou left out was the fact that he actually already memorized her face and drawing her was like jotting down a song stuck in your head. He didn't want to admit it to her and he didn't want to admit it to himself but Chika has already become a routine that he'd feel something was off if she wasn't present. The only big problem for him is to realize it and decipher why Chika was such an important person.

* * *

**Author's rant:**

HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE! for those who have dates, well good for you, for those who doesn't, well, HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! or HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! i got to let that out, everyone around me is saying it. ugh, and today at school, everyone was holding flowers or heart shaped balloons, most of them have a stamped kiss mark on their cheeks. i had no idea what was going until class started. people kept interrupting the lessons to distribute flowers, and sing serenades and give out balloons and stamping people with kiss marks. i dont mind, but i swear, if another person sings a justin bieber song (is that the spelling of his name?) i'd go crazy, CRAZY I TELL YOU! but that's when i realized "oh, it's valentines". i am slower than a heard of turtles stampeding through peanutbutter. oh, i'm ranting... which is okay since this is the rants portion but you might not want to read that.

anyways, because i got caught in the love bug fever of this day, i decided to share it by updating. oh, yeah, regarding the song last chapter, for those who doesnt know, the title is Valentine Day Kiss by various artists. various because there are a lot of versions. currently, i have niou's version stuck in my head (i can still hear him saying puri *i think i'm in love* haha), atobe also has a version, shiraishi too, tezuka (his version is so funny when you imagine him singing it), sanada (dont even get me started with sanada), even kai of higa has a version. i think lucky star even used it as an ending. i dont know the complete list of which characters have a version of it. i'm not even sure if it's just used in POT or if it's really a valentine song in japan or something.

again, i'm thanking everyone who read, reviewed, favorites, alerts and for simply supporting me. thanks so much, have a happy valentines/single-awareness/independence day


	16. there's a reason it's called a joy ride

THERE'S A REASON IT'S CALLED A JOY RIDE

_This is not happening. This is not happening!_

Chika ran to the school with all the speed she can muster and did not stop even though her body started complaining. She was not built for physical activities. She had endurance to tolerate no sleep and no food but there was no way she can endure running with all her might without stopping.

Why you ask is she running?

Well aside from the fact that she is late for school – a first – it is also the day of the third years' field trip.

It's alright to be surprised, after all, who would have thought that the rule abiding student council vice president would actually be late to a special school activity such as a field trip. And not only that, it was a field trip that she was so excited to go to seeing as it's her first in years.

She tugged her backpack that started feeling like it was full of rocks as she turned to a curb. It would have been a smooth turn if it weren't for a huge lump of body deciding to knock her down.

"Oh, sorr- vice pres?"

Chika looked up, trying to forget the pain on her butt, trying to figure out whose voice that was.

"Marui-kun"

"You're also late? What is going on?" Marui looked really confused.

He had this image of Chika as a girl who studies really hard for a test, never gets late, never gets absent, never breaks any rules, somewhat a Yamato Nadeshiko[1] and would rather die than failing a test. Obviously, Marui being one of the students who had stereotyped her as the strict student council member.

"There's no time to explain why, we have to…" before Chika could finish her sentence, she saw the busses already departing from their school gates

"…miss our bus" she trailed, ending her statement with a sigh

"Heh, you've obviously never been late on field trips. There's a teacher waiting in case students don't come in time so it's fine" Marui reassured her

"Oh… right, yeah of course."

"But if we're the only ones who are late then you're lucky. Being alone with the great tensai, Marui Bunta. Girls would be jealous of you"

Chika almost rolled her eyes thinking, _are all tennis players arrogant or am I just unlucky being surrounded by them?_

"Haha… right" was all Chika could say

"Heh" Chika knew that 'heh' anywhere. She turned around and sure enough, it was…

"Oh, Niou, you're also late? Can't say it's unusual though" Marui greeted

"Yeah, woke up late. I was packing my bag last night and got to bed really late" Niou yawned then smirked at Chika "so, miss vice pres, what's your excuse?"

Chika winced and looked away in embarrassment. She mumbled something both Niou and Marui did not manage to hear

"Excuse me? Were you just mumbling or did a bee pass by?" Niou mocked

"I said, I smmmdlammmtremmmmdngjmgmp..." her face started to heat up

"What was that?" Niou had this mocking look on his face

Chika glared at him "I woke up late"

"And you woke up late because?"

"Are you my father? Are you my teacher? Why are you asking me? Mind your own business"

Niou laughed

Marui just raised an eyebrow, not recognizing who this girl is. She was definitely not the vice pres he thought she was.

_Has it always been this easy to talk to her?_

"Shut up" Chika grumbled, heading to the school gate "we've already made the teacher wait"

As they walked seeing only Chika's back, Marui had to ask Niou. It was starting to bug him for a while now.

"Vice pres is acting weird isn't she? Did you do that to her? What did you do?"

Niou snorted

"Oh sure, it's my fault" he said sarcastically "blame every weird thing that happens to the trickster"

"I'm serious. What kind of prank did you do to her that she sustained this much damage?"

Niou rolled his eyes "she's not damaged, she's perfect. She's always been like that. No one just notices it"

Marui looked at Niou whose eyes were transfixed to Chika then to Chika who was walking briskly to the teacher who was looking furious.

_I don't know what it is, but there's something weird going on… _was the only thing Marui thought.

…

After being lectured by the teacher for a long period of time, the four of them – including the guy from the basketball club who arrived later than them – finally got in the bus.

Chika was slightly confused because instead of sitting together, Marui and Niou sat separately. Marui sat beside the Ito, the basketball club captain and Niou decided to sit beside her.

"What?" Niou asked seeing her raised eyebrow "I can't sit with you? Come on, I don't wanna sit alone, that would make me look like a loser"

"No, it's okay. But… it's nothing"

Niou raised an eyebrow and looked at where Chika was looking. He chuckled realizing what the girl must be thinking.

"Just because we're both in the tennis club doesn't mean we hang out all the time and we do everything together. We have lives outside tennis. Just so you know. But it did help us become friends though"

"I'm not asking"

"Yes but you were thinking why I wasn't sitting beside Marui"

"Okay, that might be the case, but still, you're friends so why?"

"Hm, let's see. Who should I sit with, Marui who is asking me a lot of weird questions lately and who also sat beside Ito – a guy I can't stand by the way – or sit with you who I actually like being with? Hmmm… that's a real tossup"

"You don't like Kusai-kun?"

"He's a baldie and he thinks basketball is better than tennis, I hate the guy"

"This is coming from the guy who claims has a life outside tennis. Very convincing" Chika grinned

"You know, that could almost pass as a smirk. I'm proud of you" Niou said, ignoring what Chika actually said.

Chika simply rolled her eyes and placed made herself more comfortable with her seat. For a moment there, they were both silent, minding their own businesses as the bus started to move.

"His name stinks too, by the way[2]" Niou suddenly said out of the blue

Chika let out a laugh, being caught off guard. She quickly covered her mouth and tried with all she had not to look at Ito.

She waited for her urge to laugh subsided and inhaled deeply before facing Niou, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. It was failing though.

"That's not how his name is written and you know it"

"But you laughed so it means you're thinking the same thing." Niou argued

"You caught me off guard, that's all"

"Right, right… if you say so. I mean, you wouldn't _lie, _right?" Niou said, making sure to emphasize the word 'lie'

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. You were telling the truth about why you were late right? I mean, you wouldn't lie to a teacher. That would be un-Chika like"

Chika's smile suddenly disappeared and diverted her gaze outside the bus window.

"Why are you really late? Is it serious?" Niou asked, looking genuinely concerned now

"No it's not, it's a stupid reason" Chika mumbled "and I already told you so stop bugging me about it"

"I didn't hear it. You were just mumbling"

"Why is it important?"

"I don't know, when you become defensive like that, it makes me want to know" Niou explained

Chika glared at him

"Glare at me all you want, I'm still interested. It's your fault you made me like this. If you just spit it out I won't be curious"

"I stayed up late reading jump, there, happy now? It's stupid, I know, I told you. Don't you dare laugh about it"

Niou snorted

"Don'." Chika glared at him with much more intensity

"I understand being addicted to jump[3], but staying up late reading them? How slow do you read?"

"I read it over and over again" Chika mumbled in embarrassment "and you can't really just go to sleep after reading Gintama"

Niou snorted again receiving an even feistier glare. He raised both his hands and said:

"Okay, okay. I won't mention it again."

Despite ending the topic, in some way, Chika and Niou managed to find more topics to talk about. It was as if they had met each other for the first time in years that they wanted to tell each other so much. Their conversations came out so easily that one would question whether they really just started noticing each other recently.

Even the teacher they were with noticed it. He just didn't know whether it was a good sign or not. It was a good thing if Niou was being influenced by Chika but what if it was the other way around? The teacher could just not imagine Chika doing outrageous things like pulling pranks on people. Yagyuu pulled to the dark side was bad enough, what would happen to the school if even Chika takes a Darth-Vader-esque turn?

_Oh dear god, two Nious are enough, please don't add a female version. Haven't I suffered enough mental damage?_

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

Clarifications in case you didn't understand some terms used in the chapter:

[1] Yamato Nadeshiko - in a very simple explanation, a Yamato Nadeshiko is a girl with the ideal qualities of a Japanese woman. Very feminine, beautiful, elegant... you know. In the Philippines it's like Maria Clara or in America it's like girl-next-door type.

[2] The stinky joke - Ito's surname (Kusai) means stinky in English. I'm not just pulling out random words as last names to sound funny if that's what you're thinking. I happen to read in a forum that there's a real person with Kusai as a last name. It doesn't make him Mr. Stinky because it's written with different characters. Still, it would be bad for people to call him on the street. Can you imagine? "Oi! Kusai-san, chotto matte kudasai!" hahaha

[3] Jump - uh... do I really have to explain this? jump, you know, Weekly Shonen Jump where Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Bakuman, Gintama and a hell lot of famous mangas are published. Even Prince Of Tennis is published there. yes, Chika reads jump. In case you missed it, Niou mentioned seeing a lot of jumps in her room. Why was he in her room? Go back and read chapter 4 (When in Rome, Do as Romans Do)

Other clarifications:

Why were they riding a bus to Osaka? Well because the tennis club exceeded budget (I mean look at all those machines they have) and so the student council had to cut off a few of the other expenses and they can't cut it off from other clubs since that would be unfair so they took some form the field trip budget. Bus rides are cheaper, or so I've read in Japan transportation.

Why haven't I updated in so long?

Oh, the million dollar question… you see… oh, look at the time; I have to go… ESCAPE!


	17. cherry stem tying tongues

CHERRY STEM TYING TONGUES

It's already been about seven hours of travel and they still haven't reached their destination. The sun was already setting giving the sky a romantic orange color. The four late students have been quiet for a while now and the teacher can only guess they were already tired. Marui's sugar rush from a few hours ago has already subsided and everybody thanked God he didn't have any more sweets.

By now, Ito is seen with his face against the window, his drool flowing down against the glass. Marui was playing video games in his PSP, Niou munching on some crackers and Chika with her arms folded and her head down. Niou guessed she was sleeping and it amazed him that no matter how much the bus turned, she remained upright.

He would glance at her once in a while and would find himself smiling like an idiot. There were very few times she gets swayed by the bus' movements, there were rare moments that she would hit her head on the window and another on his shoulder. She would jerk up and slightly open her eyes but would still continue sleeping afterwards.

Most of the time, Niou would just want to pull her to lean against him because it was really weird to watch her sway like a bamboo tree. It was funny but slightly annoying.

Then all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and the bus came to a halt.

"x = 4!" Chika shouted out of the blue

If the loud bang and the bus' sudden stop didn't wake up the other sleeping passenger, Chika's shout surely did. They all stared at her with amusement in their eyes. Only Niou had the guts to actually laugh though.

"What a boring person, her dreams are still about school" Niou laughed

"Oh shut up" Chika sat back down, very red in the face and definitely very embarrassed.

The teacher went out with the driver to see what was wrong. A few more minutes later, he went back in with an exhausted look on his face.

"Unbelievable!" the teacher exasperatedly said "both of the front tires are flat."

"So what do we do now?" Marui asked

The teacher sighed again and scratched his balding head. He glanced at the very old bus driver and visualized his middle aged body and the diver's golden aged one struggling to carry a big tire up the road.

"Ito, you'll come with us. According to the driver, there's a nearby mechanic shop. You three stay in the bus. Don't leave unless it's the nature calling"

A few more moments later, the three of them were all alone in a bus in the road, with trees on the left side and a cliff on the right.

"Damnit, why did he have to say it, now nature is really calling" Marui said, tapping his foot restlessly against the floor.

"It's not nature Marui, it's the two 1 liter sodas you drank awhile ago" Niou sighed "just go take a piss"

"Where?"

"Are you a girl or something? There are lots of trees over there" Niou pointed at their left side

"But… it's… dark"

"Well then pray to Kami-sama a bear isn't hiding behind the trees to bite off your sorry excuse for a dick"

Niou wasn't normally this crass especially when a girl is present but he's just really tired from the long trip, pissed that they're missing a lot of field trip time and annoyed to how sissy Marui is being at the moment.

"I swear, if I die I'll haunt you for the rest of your life" Marui glared at him before exiting the bus.

…

Marui has been gone for a while now and Chika could still not see a glimpse of him from the darkness. Of course it would be bad if she saw him still doing his business but she was worried. He can't possibly still be answering the call of nature.

"He's fine. He takes that long to go to the toilet all the time. He probably even pissed his pants and is embarrassed to come back until it dries off. Plus, I saw him bring his phone. If he's in trouble, he'll call. If he doesn't call, then all the more reason not to go"

"That's pretty strange coming from his teammate"

"Look, I know Marui, we're teammates/friends, and we've been through a lot of training which means a lot of time with each other. That's why I know he's fine. You have no idea what kind of training Sanada gives us so a little dark and some wilderness isn't that dangerous. If Sanada is there dressed as a bear, then sure, it's dangerous. But unless I hear Marui screaming like a little fat girl, there's no way I'll go there"

"But he was scared"

"He's just being a baby, stop worrying about it" Niou shrugged

Chika nodded, still looking worried. By now, Niou was irritated that Chika was so worried about Marui. He just thought it was because Chika was worrying too much but he knew he had to think of something to get her mind off the red haired big ball of fat.

_But what could be a topic so interesting she'd be so into it?_

Then a flash of what happened on a certain Thursday afternoon near a vending machine got drifted to his mind. It didn't only drift there, it got stuck.

He glanced over at Chika who was biting her lip, still looking at the darkness.

"I think it's about time we talked about that kiss" Niou said, looking so serious

He couldn't even believe he got to finally say that. After weeks of avoiding it, after an event that almost led to the very same thing, he finally got brave enough to confront Chika about it. And this time, he decided he wouldn't get distracted.

"Oh"

"I mean, I don't know if it's bugging you but it's bugging me. I can't properly find you a boyfriend if we happen to have… uhm… some intimate stuff going on between us and it sort of messes with our friendship too."

"Intimate stuff?"

"It's a kiss isn't it? I don't really remember what happened but... Come on, it's serious. You might think I'm kidding but I don't just randomly kiss girls and I take something so intimate like kisses very seriously especially if I'm taking away a girl's first kiss" Niou rambled

"I don't know what to say to be honest. You fell down on top of me, that's basically what happened right? It was an accident" Chika said, testing him

"So it really was just an accident? We just accidentally bumped lips, no kissing?"

Chika suddenly felt like she wanted to cry

"You really don't remember do you? Wow... I must have been horrible"

"What? How can you be horrible with a lip-bump?"

"You kissed me!" Chika almost screamed

"You said it was an accident!"

"It was at first then you just started..." Chika's face started to go red "you know... You started moving... And... And... You know what happens in a kiss, don't make me narrate it, it's embarrassing!"

"Oh... Was... Was I good?"

Chika wanted to punch him at that moment but she settled with just staring at him with an expression that says 'oh please tell me you did not just ask me that'.

"I'm not telling you that" she said indignantly

"What? Why not?"

"You are so…"

Niou could clearly see the irritation and the rage trying to claw out of Chika while she tried her best to keep it under control. It was failing badly though. A nerve was pulsating on her neck and her face suddenly reminded him of a wild panther he saw on discovery channel.

"you… you think you're just allowed to forget about it, confront me like I'm the one at fault when you're the one who just randomly decided to stick your tongue inside my mouth and then you go and ask me if you were good? You are so… urgh"

Chika looked like she was about to strangle him and was already gesturing her urge to do just that.

Niou backed off a little. This was the first time he saw Chika look like she wanted to claw at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it" Niou raised both his hands "look, I don't know why I forgot and why I did it in the first place. Sorry. But…" Niou stopped then looked at Chika with an expression she never seen in him before

"Did you just say I stuck my tongue in your mouth? Like… in a… torrid way?"

"Masaharu!" Chika shouted, glaring at him yet at the same time blushing

"Sorry, but really, I'm sorry. So are we good now?"

Chika just raised an eyebrow as if asking him if he was right in the head

"Okay, maybe not. What did you want me to say? I don't remember anything"

"Why?" Chika can't help but sound so frustrated "do you have a brain injury or something?"

"I don't know why!" Niou exclaimed "look, I said I'm sorry. I know it was important to you, your first kiss and all..."

"The fact that it was my first kiss doesn't bother me. What upsets me is the fact that you didn't know it happened? Am I going crazy? Was that my imagination? Why would I imagine that in the first place? Why can't you remember it? Was I that horrible you wanted to forget it so much that you actually did? Is that like a sign that I shouldn't kiss anyone again? Just explain it to me!"

Niou looked at her, a bit confused for a second

"Wait... you mean you kissed me back? With tongue and all?"

"Can you just forget the tongue thing? It's really uncomfortable"

"My tongue was uncomfortable?"

"Masaharu, I swear, if you mention the word tongue again I am going to pull it out of you and throw it out the window" Chika groaned

"Right, sorry. But you kissed me back right? I mean you said so"

"It… it lasted for a while so yeah, obviously. I mean that's why you forgot about it right? I was so bad your brain just had to erase it. Either that or it didn't happen and I'm going crazy"

Niou didn't say anything for a while and neither did Chika. They just sat there in awkward silence. They weren't really thinking of anything in particular, but they felt as if talking would be bad at the moment.

Once in a while they would open their mouths to start to say something but would think otherwise.

Finally, Niou decided to talk.

"Okay, the real problem with what happened is I forgot about it, right? There's also the reason why I did that but I forgot so there's no way I'll be able to tell. It could have been a spur in the moment and if it was then I'm sorry about that. You can go ahead and slap me"

"I don't slap people, it's too… soap-opera-ish. I punch"

Niou gulped "o-kay… violent vice press, never saw that coming"

"Or kick, kick is better, legs are stronger than arms"

Niou didn't answer

"I'm not gonna kick you. You're sorry, you apologized, there's no point in hurting someone who already feels bad. But until you figure out why you did that and until I figure out why you forgot it and why I kissed back, I can't ever get over it. So it's either we talk about it to figure it out and be really awkward or not talk about it at all and feel just slightly awkward"

Niou sighed. Either way they'd be awkward. Now he's regretting bringing up the topic. If he didn't, they'd be pretending it didn't happen and no awkwardness. But if he didn't bring up the topic at all, he'd keep wondering what Chika thought about what happened and that's worse than awkwardness. And to top it all off, if they didn't talk about it, he'd keep feeling this bizarre wall between them. No matter how thin it may be and no matter how transparent it is, it's still there. What happened by the vending machine would always be at the back of their heads and they'd never be truly okay with each other.

_But if we talk about it more, the wall would get bigger. If we don't, the wall will just be there. I don't like the wall! I want the wall destroyed. Maybe I should use a laser beam on it_

Niou almost rolled his eyes to what he thought. How was it possible to sound so stupid inside your own head?

"So, what now?" Chika asked

Then a light bulb suddenly flicked open in Niou's head.

"I have an idea. It'll sound really crazy, crazier than singing in class but it's the only solution I can think of"

Chika just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't freak okay?"

This time, she raised an eyebrow

"Why don't we kiss ag-"

"Excuse me?"

"Just let me continue"

"Alright, fine"

"If we kiss then I can honestly tell you if you're a bad kisser or not. If you turn out to be a really bad kisser then I can tell you what you're doing wrong. I'm not being conceited or anything, I'm not saying I'm an expert, I'm not even saying I'm a good kisser... Well I am and I know it for a fact but... That's not the point. So? What do you say?"

Chika started chuckling then started laughing.

"Okay, it's a bad idea. I get it, stop laughing" Niou sighed, suddenly feeling like an ass

"No, no. I just thought that it's weird how you'd kiss me just to prove if I'm really a bad kisser or not. Why would you? I don't get it. I know we're friends and all but would anyone really go that far for a friend?"

Niou huffed "I know a few girls who kissed their friends - female friends - for the same reason I'm suggesting. So what is weirder, two girls, two _straight_ female friends kissing or us kissing? And like you said, you don't really care about kisses much"

"I didn't say I don't care. I'm just saying that kisses with pure feelings are much more meaningful to me"

Niou nodded "soooo? You wanna try it?"

"You didn't answer my question, why would you do that? What will you get from it?"

Niou sighed "I'm a guy, you're a good looking girl and we are going to kiss, what part of that is a disadvantage to me?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded, still looking unconvinced

"Come on, it's a kiss. And as I established earlier, I am a good kisser. You'll like it. I'll like it, what's there to lose?"

Chika finally nodded "okay, fine. But if I'm horrible… don't… don't say it too harshly"

Niou smirked "I can even teach you if you want, we'll kiss until you're good at it"

Again, the awkward silence came.

"This is a very weird conversation" Niou mumbled to himself

They suddenly didn't know what to do. They didn't know who's going to start it, if they'll just go for it or if they're gonna have some kind of romantic magic moment.

"So do we just kiss or do we get to have that slow motion thingy like in the movies or should I just close my eyes and wait for it... Or did you want me to make the move?" Chika can't help but ask

_This is a really weird conversation_

Niou scratched his head

"I guess we'd hurt ourselves if we just go for it without any warning. And wouldn't the slow motion just make it all more awkward?"

"Yeah, I guess. So one of us should close our eyes huh? It can't be both of us since we'll bump our heads"

"I guess you should close your eyes" Niou decided

Chika hesitated for a second but closed her eyes anyway. She just closed it and waited for the contact to start.

It was the longest seconds in her life. It was embarrassing having to close your eyes, waiting for a kiss. She started having an urge to open her eyes but she found it difficult to do so. She started being so nervous and wondering if Niou left her there looking like a moron.

_I can still feel his heat so he's still here right?_

On the other hand, Niou started wondering if this was a bad idea. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Why was kissing Chika so difficult when he already did it once and even attempted it in one other time before? Maybe it was how Chika looked with her eyes closed, maybe it was because she looked vulnerable or maybe it was because her lips started looking so tasty, whatever it is, Niou thought he would collapse any minute now

_Gah... This is stupid! I haven't even made a move and I'm about to faint. What is wrong with me?_

"Here I go" Niou said

Right after he said it, he wanted to beat himself up with anything he can find that could possibly kill him.

_Who says that when they're going to kiss someone? Am I stupid? Did I suffer form a brain injury? Pull yourself together Masaharu! This is just Chika, she's a friend remember? No reason to be nervous! You're a man! Act like it!_

After inhaling, he plunged forward and let his lips meet Chika's.

It wasn't anything like how he thought it would. When Niou started moving his lips, Chika did too. It was as if they were in synchro mode and everything they did just melded well together. He got caught up with the moment and grabbed Chika's head and pulled it closer to his.

It was a sensation like no other. His hormones took over his actions and made him kiss like it was his last day on earth. And the more he kissed her the more he craved for more.

When they parted, both their minds were a bit fuzzy and they both had a feeling of disappointment that it was over.

They were silent for a while but not the same awkward silence they had before. They just had to be quiet for a moment because what happened takes time to get their senses working again.

"Wow" Niou was the first one to break the silence "I sure hate myself for forgetting that time"

Chika started laughing

"So I guess we can put this all behind us" she said in conclusion

This made Niou look at her, wanting to protest but then realized there was nothing really to protest to.

"Y-yeah… at least now we know you're a good kisser" he grinned sheepishly

Chika started laughing again

"Good to know"

Niou stretched his arms and stood up "now that we're clear on that... We're all good right?"

Chika nodded "yes, and we're not going to talk about this or that other kiss _ever_ again, got that?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

"Good"

"Yeah, good, what are we talking about?" Marui's voice suddenly came. He was looking at them with confusion filled eyes.

"h-how long were you standing there?" Niou asked, suddenly feeling like was caught red handed stealing something

"I just got here?"

"You didn't see anything?" Chika asked, a bit nervous

"Why? Did you two kiss or something?"

"No" both of them answered

"I didn't, I just heard you two saying good. So what's good?"

Niou sighed in relief "nothing, we thought it would have been good if you got lost there. But now that you're back it's not good"

Marui just snorted, knowing for a fact that Niou was lying. The truth was, he got back on the bus a few minutes ago and saw Chika and Niou kissing. But since he respected the vice president and didn't want to cause her trouble, he chose to pretend not to see.

_But if Niou messes with me, I'll use it as blackmail_

Marui grinned to himself, feeling like an overlord.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

This is one hella long chapter. Anyway, there's a black out and I have nothing to do so I thought, hey, might as well write a chapter until electricity comes back. And let me tell you, this is a very long black out. Granted that I live in the Philippines and black outs are very normal and always happens with long duration, that was still long. And this whole confrontation thing has been in my head for a while now. I mean, they should finally get a closure on what happened right? But now I feel like they still haven't gotten closure.

Oh and I don't hate Marui, in fact, I adore him. The parts where I sort of bashed him, that was Niou talking. And no, Niou doesn't hate him either. There weren't enough scenes with the Rikkai boys and their relationship with each other so I just assumed that's how Niou talks to Marui. I swear, POT should have had more Rikkai in it. Haven't read the new prince of tennis yet… well I have but I'm kinda bored with it so… yeah.

Oh! Electricity's back. Time to watch Leverage oyeh (that is how we say "oh yeah" in the Philippines… haha, I'm just kidding)

Oh, next chapter, we're gonna see some Shitenhouji awesomeness and some Shiraishi goodness.


	18. maps are useless if you can't read them

MAPS ARE USELESS IF YOU CAN'T READ THEM

_Niou found himself walking in an empty room with black carpeted floors and black painted walls. He raised an eyebrow and wondered where he was. He walked further inside and when he was in the middle, he noticed – despite the darkness – the door he just came from was slowly vanishing._

_It didn't bother him nor did it peak his interest_

_He just stood there as if he was waiting for something to happen, or someone to arrive. _

_Then, all of a sudden a red door materialized on a wall beside him. He furrowed his brows and slowly stepped towards it. He was hesitating for a while but decided to open it anyway._

_Upon opening it he discovered a wooden room with cozy looking sofas, a rustic lamp, a white piano in the middle and fuzzy carpets here and there. The room had a homey feel on it. Without thinking, he closed the door and locked it._

_When he turned to look back in the room, he noticed someone was inside. He paused for a while before approaching the girl sitting by the piano, pressing a few keys to create random tunes._

_"Hello" he said making the girl turn._

_That's when he realized who it was_

_"Hello Masaharu" the girl smiled_

_"Uh… vice pres? Where are we?"_

_She shrugged "You tell me, this is your dream"_

_He blinked "Dream? I'm dreaming?"_

_Chika chuckled and patted the seat beside her, indicating for him to sit down. He sat down obediently and looked at Chika, waiting for her to speak_

_"Of course this is a dream, how else would a random room appear out of nowhere?"_

_Niou nodded and took a good look at Chika. He smiled seeing how Chika was dressed. She was wearing a peach dress. The skirt looked a lot like those skirts ballerinas wear. It matched her shoes too. She looked very adorable, almost doll like._

_"Nice dress"_

_"Obviously you would like it, you made me wear this"_

_Niou chuckled lightly "Right… this is my dream"_

_"Exactly…"_

_"So I can do whatever I want in this place?"_

_"You can do anything, in this room, outside this room…"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything" Chika smiled and leaned close to him. _

_He didn't even think and just closed the gap between them, cupper her cheek and pressed his lips against her_

_When they pulled away, Chika had a mysterious smile on her face. And then she spoke_

_"Now this makes me wonder. Why would you be dreaming of kissing me?"_

Niou's eyes opened slowly. He squinted and shielded his face from the light passing through the window. He looked around and remembered he was in the hotel. Now he remembered that the latecomers got to Osaka around 12 midnight and they were all exhausted. He remembered Yagyuu was his roommate but he was too tired to explain anything to his doubles partner when asked about why they were so late.

However, he could not remember how he got to his bed nor did he remember actually going to bed.

_This is starting to become a problem. What is wrong with my memory?_

On the other hand, he did remember every single detail in the dream he had that night. He felt the heat rush to his face. But what he remembered most was Chika's question before he woke up

_"Why would you be dreaming of kissing me?"_

"Why indeed" he mumbled

He shook his head, ridding the image off his head. And when he was sure it was gone for good, he stood up and got ready for the day.

…

"So where do we go first?" Niou asked, putting his arms on Chika and Yagyuu's shoulder

"Well, I really wanted to eat takoyaki made from Osaka" Chika mused

"We just ate though" Yagyuu told her "We already went to the museum of history yesterday. If you want to we can go there"

"No thanks" Niou snorted

"I understand why that would not be appealing but you lost one day of the trip. It's just a shame to miss it"

"It's okay Hiroshi, I don't really feel like going there either. I want to go here though" Chika said, pointing at a picture from the guide given to them by the teachers

Niou leaned closer to Chika to see what she was pointing at but moved back right away when he suddenly felt uneasy. Chika took no notice but Yagyuu certainly did. He furrowed his brows a bit but chose not to point it out since he already had a small idea of what could possibly make Niou act so strange.

"I guess all girls are automatically drawn to shopping huh, no exceptions" Niou said coolly, pushing the strange discomfort away

Chika frowned "I wasn't pointing at that, I meant this"

Niou took the paper from Chika and looked at what she was pointing.

"Wahha Kamigata; Osaka Prefectural Museum of Kamigata Comedy and Performing Arts. This museum exhibits the costumes and other stage items of Kamigata performers of comedies and Rakugo, traditional Japanese storytelling. Here you can not only learn the history of Manzai and Rakugo, but enjoy comedy plays; the museum building has an exhibition hall on the 4th floor, a performance hall on the 5th floor, and a mini-performance hall on the 7th floor. The exhibition hall provides a promenade of performing arts, which presents Kansai Master Performers Side Alley, reproducing the rows of houses and streets in the late Taisho and the early Showa Era; the promenade also introduces the history of Kansai performing arts by means of chronological tables and photographs." Niou read while scratching his chin

"So?" Chika asked, waiting for Yagyuu and Niou to say something

"The guide had me at Manzai" Niou simply said, handing the paper back to Chika

"It's at Bld.12-7 Nambasennichimae which is over there" Yagyuu mused "Let's get going then"

…

The trio wasted no time and went from one sight to another. From Wahha Kamigata to Hozenji Yokocho to where they are currently; Ebisubashi. Chika got hungry on their way to the Nanba Shrine and since it was nearly lunch, Yagyuu decided to go to Dotonbori as Chika originally wanted to go since that morning.

Niou was uncharacteristically obedient and didn't try to pull anything. He joked with the childhood friends like normal, commented in a very Niou-like manner but Yagyuu knew there was something off about him. He was different in a way. But as the gentleman that he is, he knew it was rude to pry so he didn't push it.

"I'm starting to get hungry, let's just pick a random sh…" Niou stopped, realizing he was talking to no one.

He turned to see if Chika and Yagyuu were behind him but they were nowhere to be seen. He frowned, irritated by what just happened.

_Did they just ditch me? They could have at least said they wanted me to leave_

Niou crumpled the map and walked forward. He just kept on walking, trying to cool his head until he reached Ebisubashi where he can clearly see the big Glico man. Then, his phone started ringing.

He frowned even more when he saw who was calling

"What?" he just said

"Is Chika with you?" came Yagyuu's frantic question

"I thought she was with you" Niou said, a bit confused

"She isn't. Niou-kun, this is bad. I have her wallet and she's not answering her phone"

Niou sighed in relief, realizing Yagyuu and Chika didn't ditch him after all.

"The Inn's just walking distance, maybe she went back. She's a big girl, you're worrying too much"

Yagyuu calmed down a little and sighed "Yeah, you're probably right. She was holding the map so it should be fine"

Niou furrowed his eyebrows "The map? The Inn's very near, why does she need a map?"

"Oh, she's hopeless without a map. No matter how near a destination is, she'd easily gets lost."

Hearing that, Niou froze on his spot

"Uh… Yagyuu? I have the map" Niou said, his face draining color

* * *

**Author's rant:**

it's short, i know. i'll try better next time. lately, i've just been tired. sorry V(^_^)

oh, and i realized something. i should have been doing this since the first... well second chapter. i'm a very shy person (hehehe) and i have people issues so i dont reply to reviews. but since you've all been so nice, i guess i should start doing that XD sorry if it's too late. and the lack of shiraishi-awesomeness, sorry about that. but i swear, he really is in the next chapter. he's appears right away and for a long time so... don't kill me shiraishi fans *wimpers*

**kur-chan: **i'm so glad you loved it. and wow, I envy your tummy cuz I don't know how to do backflips XD I'll do my best to make it better. Thank you for supporting the story (even though I'm a crappy updater)

**PhoenixRage92: **I'm so relieved about Marui. I wasn't sure if I got him right. I keep getting distracted by his awesomeness when I watch his scenes in PoT haha… I know you were expecting Shiraishi but he's not in this chapter, sorry. Well this and the next chapter is supposed to be one very long chapter but since I'm kinda stuck at the moment, I decided to split them. but please continue supporting the story. I swear, he's really on the next chapter

**Chillybean: **i thought that ending was kinda lame hahaha. When I re-read it after posting it, I was like "overlord? WTF, am I stupid?". But yeah, having something against Niou is like gaining death-note-like powers *insert evil laugh here*. And that kissing scene, I think I'm starting to go crazy cuz I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. I love it when people are awkward nyohohoho. And I'll try to update soon, thanks for your support ^.^

**xXRandomnessPrevailsXx: **I love your name :D. I just realized this but a pissed off anime character is a sexy anime character. Yeah, that was weird. Ignore that… ah, that part, stranded in a bus, nothing else to do but kiss hehe. Chika didn't really say anything about not kissing him ever again. she just didn't want to talk about it(of course that will drive her insane because she'll think of it over and over again, hah, tough luck. you did that to yourself honey... or i did that to you since i made you :D). And don't worry, something good will happen in the trip (from the words of the great Agnes: IT'S SO FLUFFY!) XD thank you for your support, I'll try to update soon

**Coco96: **i am so sorry for making you wait, I swear I'll try to update sooner. Wow, you re-read the whole story three times? I'm kinda embarrassed o/o. and yeah… I love an awkward Niou. It's so bizarre since he's always so cool in the anime/manga. dont worry about him realizing that, he's getting there. But then again, Chika is also a moron for not realizing it. *sigh* why am I making the development so slow… and I'm so jealous of Chika… why do you get to kiss Niou hah? Ah, oh no, I'm getting all psycho… as for Marui, haha, actually, I was planning on leaving him in the woods until the teacher gets back and they'd all realize he's missing (I love bullying Marui, I dunno why). And I was thinking of having Marui interrupt them but if I did that then there's no closure to that issue. But them hitting heads is a good idea though… that would add more awkwardness and awkward is awesome. Ah, I'm ranting. Oh, thank you for your continuous support, I'll try to update sooner V(^.^)


	19. the red head monkey & the charming robot

THE RED HEADED MONKEY AND THE CHARMING ROBOT

_This is bad… this is really bad…_

Chika turned behind her and felt fear like she never had in her entire life. She had no idea why it turned out like this and she didn't even really want to think about it. She had to find a way to get out of this but how? She left her phone at the hotel, her wallet was with Yagyuu and the map was with Niou.

It was insane. How was it possible for them to be separated at the same moment Yagyuu took her wallet to get some change and Niou borrowed the map to look at something? Why is the timing so perfect?

_Oh no, I think I'm going to cry._

"Miss? Are you alright?" a voice with a heavy Kansai accent broke her thoughts.

Turning to the voice, she suddenly froze not from fear but because she was mesmerized. It was stupid to feel that in this situation but she did. The tears of panic suddenly got sucked back in as she stared shamelessly at the guy in front of her. No one could blame her, the guy was really awestruck-worthy. His hair had a very light and almost ashen like shade of brown and was slightly curled outward. His eyes had the same color with a little darker shade. He had such a strong yet gentle face and a somewhat kind aura.

He wasn't wearing anything fancy but he looked so graceful. He seemed almost – for lack of better words – perfect.

"Uhm… yes…" Chika shook her head, trying to compose herself "I mean no. I'm here on a fieldtrip and I'm-"

"Shiraishiiiii, I'm hungry" a red haired kid suddenly said, tugging on the brown haired boy's shirt. If he didn't speak, Chika wouldn't have noticed him.

"Kintaro, it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking" the boy sighed then turned back to Chika with an apologetic look yet at the same time looking as if asking her to continue

"Well I… I'm lost" Chika said with embarrassment

"But Shiraishiiii, I'm really hungry" the red haired boy called Kintaro whined

And with what the red haired boy said, Chika was reminded that she hasn't eaten anything yet since they left the Inn. Her stomach growled with rage as if yelling 'feed me!'

She blushed and looked away feeling even more embarrassed.

"Oh, okay, how about this, we get you two something to eat first then we'll find your classmates. Do you know where they might be or the Inn you'll be staying at?" the boy offered.

"Oh, uh, yeah… it's the… uhm…" Chika tried to remember the name of the Inn they were staying at, but as if some unknown forces really didn't want her to go back, her mind went blank. She couldn't remember the name of the Inn, she couldn't remember what the street it was in looked like, she just can't remember anything. She just didn't know if it was because of her fear or if it was the fact that the boy she was talking to was so distracting.

"I can't remember" Chika sighed.

"Okay, just calm down. We'll figure it out after we eat" the boys smiled at her

Normally, she wouldn't trust a stranger but the boy was just so kind looking that she couldn't help but to go along with him. Of course there was that doubt in her head and the suspicion that this person might be planning to drug her, cut her stomach open and sell her internal organs or at least something along those lines. But at that moment, she really didn't have a choice. If she went by herself, she'd get even more lost. So now, she just allowed this stranger to help her while keeping her guard up at the same time.

"This is Toyama Kintaro, by the way, and I'm Shiraishi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"Everyone calls me Kin-chan, what's your name nee-chan?"

"Minami, Minami Chikako"

…

Meanwhile on a not-that-far location; Niou was starting to get frustrated, not only because they can't find her but also because it was partly his fault she got lost.

_But it's not like I took the map on purpose to get her lost_

Niou kept calling her phone but she wasn't answering. It was either; she couldn't hear her phone from her panic, she dropped her phone in her panic or she got so panicked and paranoid she got scared of answering her phone.

_Or she could have forgotten it at the hotel, but that's weird. I don't think she forgets anything. But then again, who'd have thought she was actually bad with directions._

He pocketed his phone in an aggravated manner, giving up on the idea that she'd pick up. He looked on the crowd, hoping that by some kind of miracle she would be standing there in front of him. But what he saw wasn't her. He frowned a bit from disappointment when he saw Yagyuu heading his direction.

"Did you see her?"

Yagyuu knew it was a stupid question. Obviously, Niou hasn't seen Chika yet since they weren't together. But despite knowing that, he can't help but ask anyway since saying it would lessen the fact that he's in panic, a quality that was strange to him.

"No" Niou sighed. "And she's still not answering her phone"

"We don't have a choice, we'll just have to go back to the Inn and tell the teachers what happened"

Niou doubted this decision. He knew Chika, probably not as much as Yagyuu did but he knew her. She would hate it if they notified the teachers that she got lost. She would hate the attention and it bruise her pride thinking that she was such an air-head for getting lost on her very first field trip. And more importantly, she would hate the fact that she caused other people trouble.

"Are you sure about that?" Niou asked "I'm no Chika expert but I think she'd kill us if we did that"

"Niou-kun, she's lost. God knows what's happening to her now. She panics when she's in situations she can't control. If we don't notify the teachers who knows what will happen? Besides, she's not violent"

Niou raised both eyebrows hearing the last part

_Mhm, maybe I'm more of a Chika-expert than Yagyuu if he thinks she's not violent. She tried to claw at me at the bus, and even thought of kicking me… wait, what am I thinking? This isn't the time for that!_

"Alright, fine… you do that but if she kills you, don't go hiding in my house in fear. Anyway, you can go back to the inn, I'll continue looking for her"

Yagyuu looked at him uncertainly

"I happen to be very good with directions, I have a map, I've already been to Osaka before and I have money so stop looking at me like that. You suddenly looked like kaa-chan" Niou shivered suddenly seeing how similar Yagyuu was with his mother.

"Actually, I'm more concerned to what you will do than the probability of you getting lost"

"I'm not Godzilla; I can't destroy a whole city in one afternoon even if I wanted to. Besides, Chika is lost; I don't think I have the time to do random pranks on random people I don't even know"

Yagyuu nodded "you have a point, I'll ahead then"

"Okay, I'll call you when I see her"

"Thank you for doing this, Niou-kun"

"She's also my friend Yagyuu" was what Niou said before turning the other direction

…

"Ta-ko-ya-ki! Ta-ko-ya-ki! Ta-ko-ya-ki! Ta-ko-ya-ki!" came the incessant chant coming from Kin-chan.

All Shiraishi asked was "What do you want to eat?" to provoke this. He wasn't even asking kin-chan. He was actually asking Chika to be polite but obviously kin-chan had to voice out what his stomach wants.

Chika suppressed a sigh. Her head started ringing from Kin-chan's voice.

She didn't really hate kids nor does she adore them. Her feeling was disinterested regarding the topic. After meeting kin-chan, who is neither a small child nor a teenager, she can confidently say that she would prefer to have a maximum of one child when she marries. If possible, she'd want none.

The way kin-chan whines and pushes Shiraishi around was discouraging Chika even more yet at the same time making her feel this strong respect for Shiraishi who manages to be so calm in such a situation. However, with this strong respect also came this fear that the people she was with didn't belong to the race called humans.

_He's probably not human… that kid. Jumping around, shouting takoyaki, running around… he's got to be a hybrid monkey of some sort, or an amanto. I won't even get shocked if he's from the Yato clan. He's not human. Shiraishi-san too, he's probably not human for being so calm. He's probably a robot._

"Okay! Okay! We'll buy takoyaki" Shiraishi said to appease the red head

"Yay!"

"What about you Minami-san? What do you want to eat?"

_Yeah, he's definitely a robot. No one is that handsome… okay, maybe Niou is handsome too but… wait what?_

"Minami-san?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll be okay with wherever you guys want to eat."

What Chika really wanted to eat was okonomiyaki but she had this feeling that if she went against what kin-chan wanted, she'd be trampled with.

She usually ate takoyaki as a snack but then again, she didn't know how much takoyaki kin-chan actually eats. And so they went to a nearby store that sells – according to the store sign – "the best takoyaki in Osaka". It was funny though because for the best takoyaki in Osaka, they sure have very few customers. Actually there was only one guy inside and he seems to be dozing off. Whether it was because the service was slow or because of his age, Chika didn't know.

What was even stranger was the fact that all the other stores beside it had a pack of customers inside, some even had a line outside. So what was wrong with the store they went into?

The answer came quickly to Chika. The owner of the shop was a big brute. He had scars on his face, was bald, big muscles and a very nasty look in his eye. Chika wouldn't be surprised it the guy said he was an ex-convict because that's what he looked like to her.

She glanced nervously towards Shiraishi whose smile seem to have disappeared in his face. Chika thought Shiraishi and Kintaro was a regular at this place, thus explaining the decision to go inside it but now, seeing the look on Shiraishi's face told her otherwise.

"Haha, ah… w-we thought it was a ramen shop, sorry…" Shiraishi said, grabbing Kintaro's wrist and gently pushing Chika out the shop.

"Eh? But I said I wanted takoyaki"

"Then good thing you entered this shop" the shop owner said in a sly look in his eyes "why don't you three grab a seat..."

"n-no thanks… it's lunch so I guess we should eat something…"

"I insist" the owner said with a look in his eyes that seem to give Chika and Shiraishi a feel that he was taunting them

"H-hai!" Chika said, sitting down immediately feeling like if she didn't, she'd pee herself.

Kintaro bounced to a seat in front of Chika, ignoring or probably not noticing how horrifying the aura is in the shop. Shiraishi's face twitched but sat down slowly beside Chika and Kintaro, looking at the two worriedly.

"Well then… what will you have?" the owner asked

_I thought this was a takoyaki shop… why is he asking us what we want? _Chika can't help but think

"Takoyaki!" kin-chan exclaimed, "Lots and lots of takoyaki!"

"And you two?"

"Water" Chika mumbled, feeling like her appetite was lost due to the fear

To her surprise, Shiraishi also only wanted water.

"Ha! Suit yourself"

…

Kin-chan didn't eat takoyaki, he _devoured_ them. It was monstrous how much a small, petite guy could eat balls of flour and octopus meat in large quantities.

Chika was slightly regretting just ordering water but now, she was glad because she has completely lost all her appetite. Kin-chan was practically vacuuming everything in front of them. And it wasn't only that; the owner was just standing on a corner, leering at them.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Sorry about this" Shiraishi sighed, looking at Chika who had a look on her face as if she was having constipation.

"It's fine, really. Don't apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you. If you didn't approach me earlier, I probably would have cried"

"Then you would have gotten attention from the cops and wouldn't be here" Shiraishi sighed "so I'm really sorry about this"

"No, it's a good thing I didn't cry. I don't like crying. Besides, it was thanks to that that I met interesting people in Osaka"

Shiraishi's face formed a small smile

"You're pretty interesting too" Shiraishi said with a small smile

Normally, she would question that notion. Shiraishi hardly knew her and she barely even talked or showed anything worthy of being told as 'interesting'. Instead of asking Shiraishi what made him say that though, she blushed.

She really didn't know what was happening to her. Niou has done way more uncomfortable things. He almost always invaded her privacy and personal space but here she is, in front of a guy she just met, blushing just because he said she was interesting?

_Well he is smiling and it's pretty charming_

Chika then scolded herself for thinking something like that. She refused to be like all those other girls who swoon at every cute guy who passes by them. Swooning would be the first step, she knew the second would be the squealing and fangirling, and she will never succumb to that.

* * *

**Author's rant:**

i forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the dream niou had has a meaning. to cut it short, the empty room, the door appearing out of nowhere, the cozy room he found, chika inside it, every single detail in that dream has a meaning. all of it leads to one thing: his subconscious is trying to tell him he's overlooking something and purposely ignoring something because of his fear of being rejected. and because of that, he subsequently deprives himself of happiness. what that source of happiness is can be found in that room that appeared out of nowhere... i wonder what it is XD... whoa, wait, did i just use the word 'subsequently'? awesome! yeah, i know it's just a fancy word for 'then' ^.^

Oh, and if you haven't seen Gintama, you must be confused. **Amanto** is race... basically they're aliens who now live in Edo (Japan) in the Gintama setting. **Yato** clan is one of the top three strongest clans of the amanto race. the heroine is a part of this clan (kagura-chan ^_^) the others being the shinra(weak-ass punks, not really that threatening) and dakini clan (scary, and strong but a kind and gentle race... especially Hedoro)

you'll be seeing more references from other anime since Chika is a fan of jump. a really big fan.

and one last thing, Shiraishi didn't suddenly turn into a "Gary Stu", "Larry Stu", "Marty Stu" or whatever you call a male Mary Sue. he just seems so darn perfect and handsome because... gasp! He's Chika's subconscious ideal type! Oh noes! What will happen to Niou now?

* * *

**Chillybean: **I know what you mean. I won't ask because I know how that can happen. Honestly, I get even more lost when I look at a map XD anyway, thank you for your continuous support ^_^

**Coco96: **awww, thank you… So I'm not the only one who bashes Marui huh… hehehe, that kinda makes me happy. Why? I don't hate him though. Knight in shining armor huh… although Niou doesn't actually wear a knight costume, Chika kinda…. Oh noes! I can't tell you that! I almost spilled... And don't worry, I don't think you're demanding. That actually helped me stop being lazy. I'm glad you liked the dream and the titles. I kinda thought people get weirded out by some of the strange titles. The next chapter is almost done. It'll be posted soon, very soon. Thank you for your continuous support ^_^

**PhoenixRage92: **yehey! Shiraishi is finally here. Sorry for the delay. Haha, Niou has the same thoughts on that. It's so weird that she's so bad with directions. Well, at least she can read a map XD unlike me haha. Thank you for your continuous support ^_^

**StarlightTango: **hello (^_^)/ you're a new reader, awesome! Thank you, I'm glad you loved it. aw shucks, now i'm blushing XD I hope you continue reading my story ^_^


	20. takoyaki overload

TAKOYAKI OVERLOAD

Interesting is an understatement. Being interested with someone means that they arouse your interest but kin-chan was already beyond that. Kin-chan is impossible.

Chika could still not understand how she got separated from Yagyuu and Niou and now she was facing yet another dilemma.

_Why is this happening? Did I do something wrong? What's with the streak of bad luck? Ikkaku-sama, why can't you lend me some of that luck you have? Should I just start dancing the lucky-lucky dance?_

Chika winced as the store owner yelled at them.

"What are you gonna do about this huh? Do you know how expensive this is?"

…

A few moments earlier…

Shiraishi glanced at his watch then to kin-chan who was still eating takoyaki. He then glanced over to Chika, who was silently observing the red head suck all those food in.

"Kintaro, you can continue eating later. Why don't we help Mimami-san go back to her friends first then come back here afterwards" Shiraishi suggested, realizing that they should have done that when they saw her since Chika didn't eat anyway.

Chika wanted to object, feeling like she'd be imposing on them. But then, the look on Shiraishi's face said that he really wanted to go too. So instead, Chika didn't say anything.

"Let's go eat ramen next" Kintaro said, gulping the last of his takoyaki

This is when it all started. The bill arrived and Chika could swear Shiraishi's eyes almost jumped off their sockets. He choked on nothing, his face went pale and his sweat became cold.

"I-I think there's a mistake, our bill can't possibly be this-"

"Do you see other customers? That's your bill" the owner said with a sneer in his face

Chika felt helpless. If she had her wallet, she could at least contribute. If she had her phone, she could have called Yagyuu to bring her money. But then again, if she actually had those, they wouldn't have been there in the first place.

She didn't know what to say so she just remained silent.

Kintaro did the same at first but for different reasons. Shiraishi had always proven to be able to get out of situations by simply talking to people. And so, Kintaro just watched and let Shiraishi reason to the store owner.

"It's your damn fault you didn't look at the prices before you ate" the owner huffed, folding his arms and looking down on Shiraishi.

The boy sighed and surrendered. He took his wallet and counted what was inside and sighed again. Chika took this as a sign that it wasn't enough. Kintaro reached in his pocket as well and only managed to take out a few coins that obviously didn't help much.

Chika felt really horrible. If she only had her wallet.

While it was true that she didn't really eat and all she had was water which was free, it still made her feel bad that she can't help Shiraishi and Kintaro.

"Okay, what if we just write a note or something then come back when we have the money" Shiraishi

The owner frowned and removed his arms form being folded. It seemed that he was about to punch Shiraishi but instead, he shoved the boy.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me? Leave a note huh? Then what? You won't come back again? I wasn't born yesterday you punk"

That's when the worse happened. Kintaro seems to have suddenly been frozen when he saw Shiraishi's hit a pole. The older boy winced but it didn't look serious. What shocked Chika more was Kintaro's reaction.

He roared out loud and grabbed the first thing he could get a hold of – which in that case was the table – and threw it at the owner.

"If you hit Shiraishi, I'll hit you back!" Kintaro shouted with rage

Luckily, the owner managed to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, the table hit something else. It went crashing towards the kitchen and hit the one of the four takoyaki machines.

Kintaro was about to throw another table when Shiraishi rushed forward to stop him.

"Kintaro! Stop! I wasn't hurt, stop" Shiraishi tried to appease the raging boy

Kintaro panted, not from exhaustion but from his anger subsiding. Chika's jaws were already on the floor, unable to believe that someone so small can do so much damage. She looked back to the owner whose eyes were as wide as Shiraishi's when he saw the bill. He was looking over to the takoyaki machine that was now on the ground, under the wrecked table. There was a spark and the machine was clearly broken beyond repair. He glared at the two boys and bellowed in rage…

…

And now we go back to the present time…

Chika was still frozen stiff as the owner shouted at them as if his throat was made of steel. Their original bill has now multiplied to something they definitely cannot pay. Even if Chika had her money, she doubted it would be any help. She would have to work that money for months and starve at the same time.

"Alright, that's it, I'll just call the cops" the owner said causing the three to look even more alarmed.

"Wait!" Chika said, finally speaking up. "What if we just pay you with something else?"

Although she said that, she clearly has no idea what else they can pay the damage with

"Oh? With what?"

Chika scanned the empty store for inspiration and just as she was about to give up, she had an idea.

"What if we work for it? Earn enough money to pay for what we owe"

Again, she did not know how to do that. She has worked at a café for almost two years now and if she learned something, it's about ambiance. And this store definitely has none of that, none of the good stuff anyway.

Shiraishi looked at Chika as if doubting her suggestion as well. Chika sighed and looked down. She realized she was making things worse. But then again, she really didn't want the cops involved.

Shiraishi placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded as if agreeing now. There was still doubt but at the same time assurance it will work. There was also a hint of appreciation to what she was doing.

"How are you planning to do that?" the owner asked sceptically "I've tried everything. I changed the recipe, put on discounts, gave out flyers… nothing works"

"I saw this one restaurant; they have these girls wearing maid costumes. Maybe we can do that" Kintaro asked innocently

"That's for a maid café…" Shiraishi sighed

By this, everyone looked at Chika, the only female present. They all seemed to be considering this suggestion.

_Are you serious?_

Chika looked panicked now. There was no way in hell she'll wear a maid costume. No way in hell! She would much rather prefer the owner to call the police than this.

Lucky of her, Shiraishi sensed Chika's discomfort and absolute dislike towards the idea.

"She doesn't have to do that, we can do something else, like a show or something" Shiraishi offered "Then we can sell the takoyaki while they're watching"

"What kind of show?" the owner said, still not sure if he should trust these students who just wrecked his takoyaki machine

They went silent for a while, thinking what kind of publicity stunt they should do to reel in customers.

Somehow, Chika's thought about Ikkaku's lucky-lucky dance was stuck in her head. As if it was hinting something to her.

_Well I can't dance and there's no way I'd do that lucky-lucky dance in public… in fact, I don't even think I can do it since I have two left feet… of course I can just… no I can't do that. There's no way I can do that_

Chika glanced up at Shiraishi who seemed to be at a loss of what to do. Chika then imagined the owner calling for the cops. She suddenly felt horrible. There was no way she could just keep quiet and not help when she knew there was definitely something she can do. Before Chika can stop herself, the words came out of her mouth.

"I can sing"

She wasn't bragging. Her voice was way too soft that none of the people who heard thought she was. Her face was red and was visibly embarrassed.

The owner smirked "Good, then you two cook takoyaki and make sure not to break anything else and you, girl, sing to attract customers"

…

A few minutes later…

_I can't do this, I can't do this! What was I thinking? There's no way I can do this!_

"You really don't have to force yourself Minami-san" Shiraishi said, looking both apologetic and comforting

"No, it's okay, I can do this. You helped me when I was lost so I want to repay you. Besides, it's not like I can cook takoyaki"

_What are you saying? Just tell him you don't want to do this! Tell him you change your mind! Tell him your throat suddenly hurt or you have a tummy ache! _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shiraishi asked, sensing hesitation in Chika's face

"Yeah" Chika said in a very unconvincing way

_You're a moron! A big moron! Just run for it!_

Chika was then about to admit she didn't want to proceed but the look of concern in Shiraishi's face made her think otherwise. Shiraishi was concerned about her and she was thinking of running away. Shiraishi helped her when she was scared and lost. She can't repay his kindness by leaving him like that. She had to help him.

"Are you absolutely sure, you can still back out. We can think of another way to-"

"No, it's fine. I can do it" Chika said as if convincing herself this time but with a bit more conviction "Come on, help me here. Convince me that I can do this"

Shiraishi surrendered with a smile and nodded "You can do this"

Chika nodded "Okay… I can do this"

When Shiraishi helped her up the platform, she was suddenly reminded how stupid this was and just how many people were looking at her.

"On second thought, I can't do this"

"You can do this" Shiraishi chuckled, holding Chika's hand and squeezing it gently "Trust me, you can do this"

"You don't even know if I can really sing"

Shiraishi laughed this time "You're the one who said you can."

"And you believed me?" Chika exclaimed

"Of course I do, you don't seem like someone who lies and the way you said it seems convincing" Shiraishi gave her a little push "Now, just calm down and don't think of anything else, just sing"

Chika just nodded and walked towards the microphone, breathing deeply to calm herself

_I can do this… no I can't. What if they hate my voice? What if they laugh at me? What if I sound so horrible, they'd all throw tomatoes at me? Wait, where are they gonna get the tomatoes? Is this the time to be thinking that? Focus! Wait, what if I faint? What if I suddenly forgot the lyrics? Oh no, I think I actually forgot the lyrics!_

Chika was shaking now and Shiraishi was contemplating whether to save her and take her off the platform or just let her be.

Chika closed her eyes and to her surprise, she saw Niou's face. He started talking to her inside her head.

"_I told you, stop thinking and just do it"_

_What are you, a slogan for Nike®? I can't _just do it_! I can't stop thinking, I'm really scared. What if they hate me? What if I throw up? I don't like crowds, I don't like attention. Oh no, I think I'm going to get sick._

"_If you wanna be a singer, you better get used to singing for large crowds. You can do it. Come on! Sing!"_

Chika opened her mouth and a pathetic sound came out of her throat.

"A beautiful love song never changing

Please keep singing it to me"

Her eyes remained closed but mustering all the courage she can get, she opened her eyes. As soon as her vision was back, she regretted her decision. She felt something come up her throat but continued singing anyway.

"Until my heart stops beating, until the end of time"

Just when she was about to run off stage, she saw a very familiar glint of silver hair among the crowd. She stopped singing and just stared at the person who just arrived. When she realized who it was, she felt the greatest wave of relief. She could swear she heard a chorus of angels singing in the background.

_Masaharu…_

Niou smiled and mouthed "You can do it"

Chika smiled back and nodded. She faced the crowd with more confidence and took a deep breath before continuing where she left off

"Oh beautiful person, please hold me forever"

Niou then gave her two thumbs up with an expression that encouraged her

Chika's smile widened and suddenly, she felt as if the crowd disappeared. Now, all she can see is Niou, grinning widely at her.

"You're always telling me that you love me using such difficult words

Initially there was a question mark over my head because your words were too philosophical

But then we talked and now I understand you better"

Now, Chika felt invincible. All the worry and fear she had earlier seem to have disappeared. Somehow, just seeing Niou there gave her a sense of security. Like no one can touch her.

"With many steadying deep breaths, you gave me a colorful love message

And don't worry because I believe what you're saying"

The crowd started cheering loudly and the takoyaki were suddenly selling like crazy. But Chika didn't notice any of that. Her eyes were focused on only one person in the crowd. And at that moment, he was the only one that mattered.

"A beautiful love song never changing

Please keep singing it to me

Until my heart stops beating, until the end of time

Oh beautiful person, please hold me forever"

Chika felt so light headed as if she was high on something. She hardly knew what she was doing. The euphoria was way too much for her to even care.

"This small heart of mine is filled with thoughts of you

And don't worry because I believe what you're saying

I completely trust you

A love song that repeats endlessly, sung by the voice that I love, please always bring me the melody

When I turn to look back over there, I want you to always be there

Oh beautiful person, always be by my side"

* * *

**Author's rant:**

Another reference to another anime. Well I guess everyone knows bleach. If you haven't actually seen it then you probably don't know who Ikkaku is. Ikkaku is a shinigami; he belongs to the eleventh squad lead by Kenpachi Zaraki. Ikkaku is the third seat and he's bald (Ikkaku: I'm not bald!) yes he is, his head is so shiny it can pass as a moon when he lies on the roof at night. In his first appearance, he did that lucky-lucky dance (search for it in YouTube, it's hilarious) and he's considered the luckiest man in the eleventh squad.

As for the song, it's uruwashiki hito by ikimono gakari. I placed the translated lyrics because… I dunno, it felt better for the chapter. Uruwashiki hito means beautiful person, by the way.

Oh, what was that? Shiraishi is on the lead? Yes he is, Shiraishi is indeed on the lead! But wait! Niou is behind him, he steals the ball, he shoots and he scores! The crowd goes wild!

Oh, ignore that… hahaha. Anyway, that kind of took longer to post than I expected. Sorry about that. I'm not making promises for the next chapter but it's gonna be good since the two are reunited again *insert spongebob troll face here*

* * *

**Junnin: **oh no, he's not just a distraction *evil laugh* he's going to be a real headache for Niou even when he doesn't actually appear *even more evil laughs* laugh with me evil takoyaki seller! Mwahahahahahaha.

**Chillybean: **yeah ^o^ I love triangles but it's not with the person you're thinking

**Kawaii-witch181: **yeah! I influenced you to fall for the Rikkai hotties mwahahahaha. Basically Niou's dream was just his subconscious trying to shake him into realizing something very important about a special someone. And as for Shiraishi, haha, she won't exactly fall for him. But if you don't want her to like-like Shiraishi, it's too late for that. She already likes him XD. But Shiraishi is an important person in this story too. He'll also be playing an important role in the story and besides, he doesn't like Chika like that (because he likes me… hahaha, what? I can dream can't I?)


End file.
